Edward HawkeyeElric
by Jennifer7073
Summary: AU! Edward Hawkeye-elric is the son of Riza Hawkeye. Riza has carefully shielded her son from the military for 4 years under the impression of a normal florist. RoyxRiza Parental RoyEd and an adorable 4 year old Edward!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hello! This was a tiny story i got while in Biology in school for some reason! This a completely different universe where the characters are all differently placed! I put Riza as a motherly figure and made her a little softer then her usual hardcore stuff! I know some characters are OOC i'd apprciate critism on anything about the story! :) Please REVIEW! I want to know if this story is actually good! BTW there will be alot of flashbacks! maybe just the first chappter though! Anyway enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>A pair of golden eyes peered over the threshold of the hallway to gaze into the kitchen. The boy looked to be about 4 years old. His body was short and had a little baby fat on his skin. He wore a bright orange shirt with tan beige shorts. His hair was short and golden blonde and it was growing out. His fingers pressed into the paint on the wall as he gazed at the lady in the kitchen. She looked to be about 25. She wore a white apron on and was busying herself while making a warm stew. <strong>_

_**She had amber deep eyes while her blonde hair was lying loosely over her shoulders reaching mid back. Her body was thin and feminine. Though the tight mask she wore on her face was very strict. The little boy stared at the lady for a few more minutes before he laughed and tossed himself into the room. He latched onto her leg causing the lady to laugh.**_

_** "Ed! What are you doing home?" She asked carefully. She looked down with a smile on her face as the boy looked up a smile on his bright face. "I wanted to show you the flower I picked for you, mom!" The boy cried as she smiled softly at her golden haired son. **_

* * *

><p>Riza gave a nod to her customer as she moved back to the counter that was filled with newly cut roses. Her brown eyes moved to Edward, who was cutting the thorns off very carefully. He sat on the stool that Riza usually sat in. He stood on his knees as he worked carefully, his golden eyes completely focused. She turned away as she saw an older lady moving to the counter with an arm full of flowers.<p>

"Hello there Riza! How was your morning?" The lady asked happily. Riza stared at her customer and allowed a small smile to please the shopped. "Hello Mrs. Griffin. My morning has been fine. How has the day been treating you?" Riza took the flowers as she finished her statement. The older lady had graying hairs pulled back by a shawl. Her face was already worn out. Yet the lady refused to sit still.

"Oh it could be better! Oh is that you Edward?" The lady said as the boy looked up in surprise. Her little boy smiled at the lady happily. "Hello Mrs. Griffin!" He responded nicely. The older lady smiled as she reached into her purse. "I swear Ed! You seem to be growing every single day! Why you're as tall as me?" Riza gave a chuckle at the smug look Ed wore.

"Really? You really think so!" He exclaimed in happiness. The lady laughed as she handed Riza the amount needed for the flowers. Then she handed Edward a butterscotch lollipop. The boy grabbed the candy greedily. But after seeing the quick look his mother gave him the boy smiled at Mrs. Griffin.

"Thank you Mrs. Griffin!" He exclaimed as the old lady laughed and ruffled Ed's hair. As soon as she was done Ed ate his lollipop happily. Riza finished the roses as she kissed her son on his forehead.

"Riza!" She looked behind her to see her co-worker Ruby holding out a phone. Ruby had bright red hair pulled back into a bun while her dark green eyes showed impatience. She wore a purple dress in contrast with the blue aprons they were forced to wear. "Stay with Ruby, Edward." Riza ordered as Ed gave a nod and saluted to his mother. Riza grabbed the phone from Ruby as she watched the red head go entertain Edward.

"Hello? Riza Hawkeye speaking." Riza stated as she sat on the table top.

In the back room of the flower shop there wasn't enough room for more than 2 people at a time. Flower's filled the back room and most were sitting in basins of water. The table was a dark blue and had two chairs. It was the closest to the phone. She stared out the window of the tiny room as she heard an over cheerful voice call to her.

"Hey Riza! It's Winry!" Riza let out a breath as she smiled softly. "It's nice to hear from you again Winry. Are you and Al doing okay?" Riza asked her sister-in-law. There was a laugh on the other end. "Yeah me and Al are doing fine! Sarah just started to walk though. So Alphonse couldn't come to say hi!" Winry stated as Riza heard Ruby chewing out her son for doing something stupid again. Riza rolled her eyes blocking them out momentarily.

"It's alright, I'm sure Al has enough on his hands already. How is Pinako doing?" The blonde remembered the face of the lady who helped raise her. After his father died at an early age, her neighbor Pinako Rockbell helped her and her brother out.

"Oh please! Al should at least be able to say hi to his older sister!" Winry exclaimed as Riza let out a sigh as she smiled. Her little brother Alphonse had married Winry Rockbell at 21 and they both had a 1 year old daughter Sarah Trisha Hawkeye. If Riza's memory served her right, Winry was currently pregnant with Alphonse's second child. "Well enough about me and Al! How are you doing Winry?" She asked out of respect. The mechanic gave a sigh as Riza heard the clicking of a piece of metal hitting most likely a wrench.

"It's not as easy with a second baby. Jeez, Alphonse really pisses me off sometimes! He acts like I'm disabled! I'm freaking pregnant! Not handicapped!" Winry exclaimed with a large yell as Riza gave a soft laugh. "Yeah that's Alphonse alright." She muttered under her breath as Winry began ranting on how Alphonse refused to let her work on a piece of Auto-mail. After some more conversation Winry brought up Edward.

"How's Ed doing? Alphonse said you were going to put him in Pre-K or something like that." Winry said as Riza tossed a look out the door.

The store was fairly empty, and she assumed Ruby could care for Edward for a bit. Riza hardly had time to call and talk to Winry or her little brother for that matter. "Yeah, I'm going to take him for an interview in a week. Though I don't think he needs to learn anything. He can already read at a 4th grade level." Riza stated with a smug voice. Winry gave a laugh.

"Edward reminds me of Alphonse! Do you remember when we were little and Al would always have his nose in a book?" Winry mocked as Riza rolled her eyes at the memory. "And he tripped and fell into the river? Jeez, your dad chewed us out for being reckless with Al." Riza stated as she remembered Winry's father yelling at the two older girls for not watching out for Al. Winry made a noise of acknowledgement before talking. "Yeah! Oh—Al just got home!" The girl exclaimed over excited at her husband returning.

"I guess I'll call you soon Riza! Take care! Oh and tell Edward I bought him some new books for his birthday!" And with that the blonde auto-mail mechanic hung up the phone. Riza chuckled to herself as she hung up the phone to join Ed.

For 4 years Riza had taken care of Edward. And now that Ed was going to be 4 she felt happiness of her only son. Ed gazed up at her with a smile as he showed her his pinky finger. A red band-aid was wrapped securely around it. Riza shot a glower at Ruby who was busy laying down on the counter top.

"I told you to watch him!" She snapped as she ruffled Ed's hair. Ruby looked unfazed as she stared at Riza. "You were the one who let him cut the thorns." Riza put her hand on her thigh as she cocked an eyebrow at the younger employee. "Don't you have work to do in the back? Last I checked the orders of flowers need to have the thorns cut off. Or do you need a little bit of a shove to get moving?" At that statement Ruby was running towards the back room. Riza smiled as she returned to the counter.

Riza Hawkeye looked at Edward who was blabbering on about how his mommy was a tough lady. She smiled as she looked forward. Only Edward knew about the gun Riza hid on her thigh. Not that people still found her intimidating nevertheless.

* * *

><p><em><strong>A younger looking Riza Hawkeye sat down beside her brother as her cold and icy stare was piercing the military man. The man was named Hakuro. She had sent for him and was now seated beside her brother in the house they owned with their sick mother. <strong>_

_**"Now what is so important that you wanted to see me for Lieutenant?" The man asked patiently. Riza gave a cold stare before she answered the older man. **_

_**"I want to resign from the military." She said. The man gave her a piercing stare. He ran a hand through his blonde locks as his beady brown eyes stared Hawkeye down. "You need to have a valid excuse as to why you want to resign Lieutenant." He said. The blonde lady gave a nod as she looked at Alphonse and back to her commanding officer. **_

_**"I'm pregnant and want to live a normal life raising my baby." She stated as a hand rested softly on her swollen stomach. The general gazed at her with small pity.**_

_**"That is sad to hear. But if it is what you want. We will release you. I will send the papers of your resignation. You were quite the strong woman." He said as he stood up. Riza stood up as Alphonse put his hands on her shoulders reassuringly. She did not want to be looked down on because of her decision.**_

_** "Understood. Thank you for coming sir." She stated. Hakuro nodded as he bowed at her in front of the door. As soon as he was gone Riza put a hand to her forehead. Alphonse gave a sad smile as he pulled his pregnant sister inside. **_

_**"Calm down Riza. This was the right thing to do." He said as he led her back to the couch. The house seemed to be emptier then the nights before. She gave a nod as Alphonse wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She curled up beside her brother as she buried her face into his neck. "But I was going to serve for the rebellion. I wanted to make a difference." She stated. Alphonse closed his eyes. **_

_**"Riza you have one person relying on you more than anything. And you can't let that person down." He said. Riza didn't reply. She only stared at her hand that rested over her growing stomach. She hadn't asked for this. No she had never wanted to become pregnant. But she couldn't dwell too much over the fact. She wrapped herself around her brother once more before she closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.**_


	2. Roy Mustang vs mother Riza Hawkeye

__**A/N: Thank you for reivewing! If you want me to answer a review! I'm sorry but i have no idea how! and also for a question that my reviewer asked me about the father! yeah i'm sooo sorry but i can't give it up! :) it's part of the plot! :D i hope you like this chapter and sorry if there are mistakes! I was tired while writing it up! I introduced a few new character and if you have any questions feel free to ask me! :0 Please Review and Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The sun squeezed through the cracks in the blinds. Riza lay sprawled across her bed. Her body was partially covered as she flinched at the crack of light hitting her face. After a few moments of her insistent twitching Riza opened her deep brown eyes. As soon as she opened them she gave a grumble and turned around wanting to sleep in some more. However a crash had the blonde jumping up and out of bed.<p>

It was Tuesday morning and Riza wasn't requested to go into work till at least 3 in the afternoon. She took a quick look to her clock and seeing it was barely 7:30. She growled as she ran downstairs to see what had made that noise. The minute her barefoot touched the ground a squeal had her look around in surprise. She walked down the hallway to the kitchen where she peeked inside.

Edward was leaning backwards in a kitchen seat. He seemed to be flinching away from the animal that was on the floor eating a cookie. Riza stared at the awkward sight until Ed looked up in complete shock.

"MOM! There's- There's- this thing! He was in the cookie box?" Ed exclaimed as he climbed the chair and continued to climb the table. Riza looked around quickly as she found a pot. Her steps were careful as she dropped the heavy pot on top of the mouse. As soon as the pot hit the floor Ed cried out again.

Riza wasn't one to admire mice. If it wasn't for the innocence of her son's mind she would have grabbed a gun and shot the mouse to death. But she reminded herself of the 3 and a half year old (as Ed kept reminding her) that was currently teetering on the edge of the table.

"Edward! What are you doing up so early?" She scolded lightly. Ed looked up at his mother as he threw his arms out wide and open for her to take them. Out of reaction, she scooped Edward up. She then grabbed the box of broken cookies before dumping them in the trashcan.

"I was hungry! And I didn't want to wake mommy up! So I went looking for food." The boy stated as he sniffled softly. Riza looked at her son as she cocked an eyebrow. Edward rubbed at his eyes as he tried to put on a brave face for his mother. Riza knew Ed like the back of her hand. Ed, without the guidance of a real father, found it was his duty to protect his mother and to not worry her so much. He didn't dare cry in front of her.

Though she often scolded him for keeping it all in. Her most common saying was, "You can't let everything pile up Edward. It's okay for you to let it all out. You're only human."

Edward still refused to look weak in front of his mom. Even though he did end up crying after. "Well, since were up, why don't we go ask someone to get rid of our little visitor?" The boy's glossy golden eyes still seemed upset but the boy gave a nod. Riza dressed Edward in a red jacket with grey cargo pants as she dressed in a normal beige jacket and a long black skirt with a slit on one side of her hip.

By the time they were ready to leave Riza had trapped the mice with a bottle of milk sitting on top of the pot. Then she grabbed her purse and took Ed's hand. Edward enjoyed going out for walks. He would always comment about the different types of birds. And after Riza would tell him the names for the birds, Edward would happily chant them in order. Then he would wave to the older folk who were living on the same block as Riza. Each house was fairly large. However not one house, except for Riza's, owned a child.

Riza had been worried Ed would become anti-social at not interacting with children correctly. But Ed happily got along with anyone he came in contact with, which calmed her nerves. On the way to market square Edward released his mom's hand as he ran to their destination.

Riza sighed as she quickened her pace to keep up with her energetic child. The store was a hardware store. But the man who worked there was handy in keeping rodents away. He had once helped Riza with a raccoon in her trashcan. Edward had told Riza a fuzzy black and white dog attacked him, and Riza nearly had a heart attack when Ed had crashed and hit his head on the cement of the floor. After the initial shock the hardware man came to their rescue.

"OLD MAN! WE NEED YOUR HELP!" Edward cried as he kicked the counter top. He was nowhere near reaching the top of the desk. So his habit when he visited was to assault the desk. "I hear you!" A voice said gruffly as Riza entered the shop. She quickly picked Edward up as she sat him on the counter top. To prevent him from squirming she put her hands on either side of his body and gave him a stern and scary look. Ed pouted but then turned as an older man came into view. The old man had grey hair and a long mustache which covered his mouth.

"Ah! Hello Riza! How are you and the runt doing?" He asked a smile reaching his eyes. Riza smirked as she patted Ed's hair softly to calm him down. "Were doing fine Mr. Fu. However he have a rodent problem." She said with a sigh. Ed's head bobbed up and done in acknowledgement as he began to explain.

"I woke up in the morning and grabbed a bag of cookies! But then this weird fuzzy thing tried to bite my finger! And I dropped my cookies all over the floor! Oh! And mommy trapped it!" He blabbered as Riza laughed at Fu's smile at Edward's quick ranting.

"I'll go over right away. Ling!" Fu called as the two blondes looked at the teenage boy entering the room. Riza blinked in surprise before she gave a soft smile. "It's good to see you again Ling." She commented as the teenage boy smirked slightly. His black raven hair was pulled into a sloppy ponytail. His eyes were closed due to the type of personality the boy had around him his skin was a chalky pale. He wore a white T-shirt and cargo jeans.

"Well if it isn't Edward." Ling said as he cocked his head to the side. Edward blushed faintly as he glared at Ling. Riza got the impression Edward liked Ling, but when they would finish visiting the hardware store Ed complained about Ling bothering him. Ed hated having to share Ling with his persistent girlfriend Ran-Fan.

But Ed never voiced that opinion out loud. When Riza had first moved into her home the Yao family had been the kindest in looking after Edward for her. The flower shop was only a few markets down. Most of the market place would happily care for Edward since she was so well respected.

"You stupid squinty-bastard." Ed remarked. Riza smacked Ed's leg softly shooting him a warning glance. Ed blinked and turned away his arms crossed over his chest. "I will head over to Riza's house and exterminate the mice. Ling you watch the stop with Ran-Fan." Fu ordered as he removed his work clothes. Riza smiled as she shook Fu's hand.

"Thank you so much for coming. I appreciate it." She stated. Fu nodded as Ling began to poke at Edward playfully. "Of course! You and Edward are nearly family! You looked after Ling and Ran-Fan for me when my wife died. It's only respectful to do the same." Riza's eyes widened at what the man was saying before she gave a nod.

"Of course. I would have done it either way. I need to go visit the school though so we won't be home till at least 7 in the night." Riza explained. Ling cocked an eye brow as he opened one eye and stared at Ed who was blushing and glowering at the older male.

"So you're starting school Edo-kun?" Ling asked softly. Edward gave a nod as Ling smiled. "Congratulations!" He said. Ed's face went blank as he turned away muttering a thanks. Riza picked up Edward saying another thanks before she left the hardware store. Ed frowned as he laid against his mother's shoulder.

"Ling should mind his own business! I mean why does he care if I start school!" Ed exclaimed as Riza shook her head with a sigh. "Riza!" a voice called. The blonde mother turned to see a fruit vender waving a bag around. "Shoot! I forgot I owed Mr. Middleton! Ed!" She said as she placed the blonde down beside a trashcan.

"Stay here while I run over and buy some fruits! How does that sound? Can you be a good boy for me?" she asked as the blonde looked up in surprise. Ed looked at her and nodded his head. He would do anything for him mother.

As Riza left to the stand across the street Edward stuffed his hands into his pant pockets. The market street was full with workers and on Ed's right was an older lady sweeping. She smiled at Ed as the blonde quickly rushed to give her a smile. He noticed his mom liked it when he was nicer to older people. He wasn't sure why but she was happy he talked to people, so he did it anyways. To his left, he realized a bit too late, was a group of men dressed in blue clothes.

He thought it looked funny. He never saw any one dressed like that when he went out for walks with his mother. The first one was shorter then the other two. He stood out more to Ed then the other two though. He had black shaggy hair with deep dark black eyes. His skin was a pale color which reminded Edward of Ling. On the man's left was a man with glasses. His hair was black and pulled away from his face. His chin was slightly bearded. But his eyes were a green yellow color which reminded Ed of the ice cream pop his mom would buy on really hot days.

The last man on his right had blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He had an expression as if he didn't care about anything. Ed squeezed himself closer to the trashcan as the man passed by him talking all on random levels. Ed, not really meaning to, had somehow managed to knock over the trashcan. In the process the can knocked into the man wearing glasses. This brought the attention of the other two men to his presence.

"Hey watch it kid." The blonde haired man stated as Ed looked to the black haired man in shock. He gulped as the man kneeled in front of Edward. His dark black eyes looked Ed up and down as Ed scooted into the trash can, which seemed to have been picked up by the glasses man. "What are you doing out here by yourself kid?" The older man asked the blonde swallowed and gave him a snarky comeback.

"None of your business!" At this the other two men cocked an eyebrow. No child ever thought about talking to military men like that. The black haired man's eyebrow twitched. "My name is Roy Mustang. You just spilled trash all over my friend over there." Roy mustang informed the angry blonde. Ed swallowed down his fear that had started to clench in his gut.

"Well it's not my fault! This is a market place! You need to watch where your walking!" Ed exclaimed as he crossed his arms over his chest as he glared up at the older man. Roy Mustang cocked an eyebrow as he stared down the child's body. He was about to give another retort to him until his eyes landed on the mark on the boy's neck. It was beginning to be covered by his undershirt. But mustang noticed it was a weird marking. He reached over and pulled the shirt down softly.

Edward reached out to push the man away. "What the hell are you doing?" Ed exclaimed. He learned from his mother to never let someone you don't know touch you. "What are you doing Roy?" the glasses man asked from the other side of the trashcan. The blonde quirked an eyebrow.

"This is the sign of Alchemy." He said softly. Ed gripped his tiny hands around Roy's wrist. "Let go of me before I-!"

**_BANG, BANG, _BANG!**

Roy jerked to the side releasing the boy as he stared at the perfect bullet holes in the trashcan where his head had once been. It had barely missed Ed's head. But the blonde boy did not look fazed. Roy looked behind him and gaped at the sight. A blonde 25 year old lady stood with a brown paper bag and a clean black pistol in one hand. The blonde and Glasses man had ducked out of the fire.

But now Roy was left in the open of this scary woman. Her dark amber eyes glared at Roy with so much hatred Roy's face significantly paled. "What the hell do you think you're doing to him?" She exclaimed angrily. By now some other people looked at the commotion the blonde lady was causing.

"I was just-!" she fired another shot by Roy's ear making him yelp. "You dang pedophile! How dare you try to touch him?" She screamed in anger. Roy swallowed as he tried to reason with the angry woman. He, however, was at a disadvantage. He couldn't reach for his own gun without getting her attention. And he knew she was missing on purpose to scare him. And shit she had good aim to not hit him.

Ed squirmed out of Roy's legs as he started running to the lady with the gun. Roy's mind kicked into motion as he realized he was letting the kid run off to a psycho lady.

"MOM!"

"MOM?"

Roy's group of man stood in horror as the blonde boy ran and latched onto the ladies leg. Riza Hawkeye gave a glare as she cocked her gun again. "You come anywhere near my son again." She shot another bullet off to Roy's left making him jump. "And I won't hesitate to put a bullet in your head! Do I make myself clear?" She asked. Her voice softened to an icy tone at the end. Roy nodded his head as she moved back and she lowered her gun.

"Hey wait a minute! You can't just go walking around with a gun!" The glasses man said. However he soon ducked as a few bullets went flying his way. "What was that?" Her face was completely emotionless which had the man moving back to hide behind the trashcan. He raised a hand to wave her off. "Nothing Ma'am!" Riza placed her gun back into the carrier on her thigh as she glared before she took Edward's hand. Ed glared at Roy before sticking out his tongue and bouncing up to his mother and praising her. Roy sat shocked for a few moments before he shook his head.

"How the hell did she do that?" He asked in shock.


	3. Edward the Alchemist

__**A/N: OMG! Thank you guys soooo much! :D i got reviews and people put me as favorite author! ;D that made me happy! lol And im also surprised i've updated once everyday since i put this story up! Sorry to day but don't get used to it! I'm lucky i haven't been gettin alot of homework! Anyways thank you to everyone who reviewed! and yes Riza hawkeye is badass! :D I hope you guys look at my other story to! 12 year old Alchemist? :) anyways please review and sorry for mistakes! I don't have a Beta for this story so i read it over myself lol. Anyways enjoy! btw tell me if you'd like me to add a lil scene. I have ideas for this story but i'm thinking it could use a lil' more umm Edward cuteness fluff lol :) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Roy Mustang gave a defeated sigh as he tossed himself on the top of his desk. "Dear god! Why can't people learn to make their own decisions?" He complained as he shook his head on the desk which held a stack of paperwork he still had to work on. Havoc leaned back on his own desk as he stared at his lazy commanding officer.<p>

"Come on, boss! We need that to be filed and out of here by 6!" Havoc said as he placed a cigarette back into his mouth. Roy sat back up as he gave a frown to the other men in his office. Under his command were Jean Havoc, Breda, and Kain Fuery. It wasn't much but Mustang respected his subordinates nevertheless. Mustang flexed his fingers and gave another deep sigh. He ignored Havoc's pleas as he stared out the window. It had been a few days since the run in with the child and his mother, and Roy could not stop thinking about the boy.

The blonde haired boy had an alchemy sign printed on his chest. He was one of the many gifted children born with the power to use Alchemy. But Roy was curious as to why the women had attacked him so harshly. She had been seething with rage the minute Roy had touched the boy. He assumed it was, "Scary-motherly-instincts!" as Maes put it. But the way the blonde boy acted, completely unfazed, made Roy wonder if that was normal to him.

Roy Mustang stared back down at the back of his right hand. The hand had a printed alchemy symbol which resembled his ability to wield Fire. Roy Mustang (Colonel Roy Mustang, as he told the ladies) had been reported to the military the minute his alchemy symbol had been found out. Soon after Roy was ordered to become a part of the military, and even if Roy despised that fact, he joined and kept working for the military. He had a goal that only he could reach after all.

He was pulled out of his daydreams as the door opened and he came face to face with an old general. Roy stood up as he saluted. His whole being was trying to force him to sit down and show no respect. But Roy didn't have a choice. He chose to kiss ass just a little bit before he would turn and stab them in the back. "General Hakuro!" He exclaimed as everyone else in the office repeated Mustang's act.

* * *

><p>Riza Hawkeye gave another deep sigh as she watched her son have an all out war with his milk. Riza knew Ed hated to drink milk, but sometimes she found him to act ridiculous with the milk. Ed stood on his knees as he glared at the offending glass of milk. She knew she should intervene before Ed would knock the milk over and make a mess of the kitchen, but her hands were currently busy. She finished washing over the plate as she returned to focus on her hands. In her head she counted to 5.<p>

1…

"You stupid milk…"

2…

"Think you're all high and mighty 'because you come from a cow!"

3…

"Filthy white liquid…"

4…

"Like hell I'm a drink you!"

5!

**CRASH!**

Riza turned as she saw the glass of milk shatter to the floor. Her gaze became icy as she stared at the blonde who looked horror struck. "Edward.." She growled. Edward stared at the white liquid before he started to wave his hands in protest. "I swear it wasn't me! I-I just moved the table! I didn't touch the cup!" He whined as she looked for a mop.

"It won't kill you to drink some of it." She said as the boy frowned. He turned back to his plate of food. "But it tastes nasty! I mean it comes from a cow! Like don't you think that's weird?" He said turning to his mother with wide eyes. Riza wanted to tell him the joys of breast feeding but remained silent. Ed didn't need to know his mother was like the cow to humans. She shook her head at the thought.

She didn't need to know that either.

Ed began to talk about different things that happened during the day as she picked up his mess. She couldn't help but notice Ed wasn't eating his food.

"Edward eat your food." She said lightly as she sat down on the table that was in their kitchen. The blonde frowned and kicked his feet from under the table. His hands stayed clasped at the sides of the chair. "I'm not hungry mommy." He complained. Riza frowned as she reached over and placed a hand on his forehead. He felt regular but it still gave Riza a feeling of unease.

Edward never skipped a meal. He was always had room to eat. Seeing Edward not eat was, well, unnatural. "Did you eat something before dinner?" she asked. Edward shook his head as he looked away his attention already away from the food and his mother. "Mommy can I be excused?" he asked politely. Riza always found herself proud when her boy would act well mannered. Most believed because of Edwards… interesting vocabulary that she wasn't a good mother.

To be honest, Riza had no idea where Ed got the words bastard or stupid from. She never used words like that in front of Ed. And neither did her brother Alphonse for that matter. She ordered Edward upstairs and from there she worked on setting up his bath. Not too soon after she looked behind her to see her favorite blonde rushing up with a towel and a rubber duck. She never commented on the duck she had bought a few months back.

Edward hated to be picked at. So when she bought the duck to put into the bath tub while he bathed, Edward said that was for babies! But after a few days Ed willingly gave in. After all, it made his mother happy. And that's all Ed cared about. She undressed Edward as her eyes landed on the red marking on his chest. It was placed slightly by his neck, but it was still in a position to be hidden by clothes. When she had first seen the mark she had freaked out.

Edward was an Alchemist.

In Amestris all Alchemist's wore a type of symbol on their body. It was a mark of recognition between Alchemists'. She avoided the military after she had resigned. The military was dead bent on locating every single Alchemist left in the world. Most had been killed and wiped out of existence when people feared, "the power that challenged god."

While some still remained it became state law that any Alchemist found was to be turned into the military. From there they had a choice: To become the militaries lap-dog, or die. Riza would die before she let her son enter a world with those two options. Her son wasn't a rabid animal. Ed didn't even know what Alchemy meant. So for now, she assumed they were safe. She gently ran her fingers through his soft gold locks as he splashed and argued with the duck that had poked his eye.

Riza Hawkeye would do anything to protect her precious son. After all, without Ed, she wasn't sure what she would do with herself.

* * *

><p>Roy Mustang was known for his reputation with the ladies. He had a date at least once every 3 days. And he probably slept with a young woman once a week. So when people saw the black haired man running down the street to meet the woman of his choosing, they weren't surprised. He had been side tracked at work and had decided to pick up a bouquet of roses to apologize to the young brunette he was taking out to dinner.<p>

He rounded down the street cursing at Havoc for making him late. (Though it was his entire fault for deciding to play a round of cards with Breda.) He looked up hopeful as he saw the flower shop come into view. He wasted no time as he ran in and moved past a line of beautiful daisies. He ran up to the shop owner. She looked to be about 18. Her red hair was pulled back into a bun while her Worker I.D stated her name was "Ruby." Mustang quickly pushed his thoughts away before he turned on his charm.

"Hello there, I was looking for some Roses'" He said calmly as he let a flirtatious smile fall onto his face. Her green wide eyes blinked in surprise before she gave a nice welcoming smile back to him. Inside Mustang's head, he was dancing around in circles for his success. "Edo! Can you grab the Roses from the back?" She asked sweetly to someone over the counter. Roy ignored the response as she turned her attention back to him.

"So, what is a young lady like you doing working in a flower shop? Though I do say it seems to fit you." He complimented as the lady gave a soft flush. "Oh I'm the daughter of the shop! So I was able to get a quick job here! Now what did you need these flowers for?" She asked softly. Roy wondered if he should flip the cards and give them to her, but decided against it. She spent all day locked in a flower store. Why would she want to see flowers more then necessary?

"Oh just wanted to go drop them off at my mother's house. She has been sick for quite some time!" Roy was pleased that he was able to pull such a convincing lie out of his ass.

"Where do I put them?" A tiny voice as Roy looked to see Ruby blush realizing they weren't alone. "Oh just hand them over to the man over the counter. The flowers are on the house; give your mother my respect." She said softly a smile on her face. Roy was about to respond till he saw a tiny head poke out from the counter. The flowers were awfully too much for him since his face was covered by the flowers themselves. However as soon as Edward's golden eyes meet Roy's he cried out.

"**IT'S YOU**!"

He dropped the flowers and tossed an accusing finger to the older man who backed up in surprise. "What are you doing here? Mom said to leave us alone!" The boy cried as he blushed and started to stomp his foot. This startled Ruby who had almost let Roy slide past her defenses. "Well what are you doing here?" Roy countered.

He couldn't help but scold his brain for not coming up with a better retort.

"I work here you bastard!" He exclaimed childishly.

"Edward how do you know him?" Ruby asked as she seemed to rush to the boy's side. Edward glared up at Roy before he began to blabber childishly. "He tried to take my sweater and shirt off! And mommy took out her gun and shot at him! Oh you should have seen her! She was so cool!" He said as he got off topic at the end.

However Ruby looked up in complete horror.

"Get out of my damn store!" She yelled. Roy gaped in complete shock. "I-I wasn't trying to take his shirt off! It was a misunderstanding!" Roy exclaimed trying to reason with the red head. "Get OUT!" She cried as she pushed Edward behind her. For some reason it seemed Woman were starting to hate him left and right. So instead of arguing with the angry florist he walked out with his hands up. He tossed a glare at the blonde who seemed to be pleased again.

Why is it that the one boy who Roy took interest in was protected by scary females?

He shuddered as he ran off across the street to buy a box of chocolate. He was never going to make fun of the female sex for as long as he lived with the way things were going. But he knew in the back of his mind, that he was going to have to come in contact with the blonde's mother. An Alchemic boy was an important matter to discuss.

And he was sure the guns woman was avoiding the military with all her being.


	4. Close calls

**A/N: Hello! Sorry it took a little while to get this through! :) next chapter i think i will start to introduce the past of Ed and Riza. Like more i think! Anyways i'm am so happy you guys reviewed this story! :D it makes me super happy! well this chapter is about the relationship of Ed and Ling. I also found out that most 3 and a 1/2 year olds don't think like a 5 year old like Ed. So i just wanted to say that Ed is a freaking genius. And i mean come on its Ed. He can manage this in some reality. lol anyways enjoy the chapter and please review! :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Edward was bored. Usually his mom would give him something to do while she worked. But today Edward was in the back room bored out of his mind. He hoped his mom would give him something to read or some flowers to cut. But she never came to the back room. Needless to say, Edward was getting irritated.<p>

He was annoyed of all the customers talking about how the flowers were pretty, or how Riza was so young and why she didn't have a husband. Ed didn't like listening to old people talk. He adored hanging out with them when they had candy. But Edward was almost 4 and he had no idea half of the things people would talk about.

He looked to the window as he climbed off of his chair. His mom would yell at him if he got caught sneaking out. But Edward needed out before he died of boredom.

He walked to the basin and pulled himself up to the sink before he reached up and unlatched the window. More carefully not to make noise, Edward pulled himself to sit on the window ledge. Behind the flower shop was nothing but a dark alley. Market street had tons of alleys and had at least a few dozen cats and trashcans.

From where he sat he could see an older man smoking as he petted a cat. Careful not to let the man see him Edward leaned and jumped onto a stable trashcan. Then he ducked to land on the floor. Once down he smirked and ran off towards freedom. He wasn't thinking about how mad his mom would be when she learned he had blonde boy had been greeted by the market vendors and he smiled and waved as he ran down the streets and carefully avoided running in front of the flower shop.

"Hey Edward!" The blonde looked up from his feet as he saw Ling waving at him from across the street.

Ed's gold eyes widened before he glowered up at the older male. Ling held a bag of groceries in one hand as he smiled carelessly at Edward.

"Do you want some ice cream?" Ling asked as Ed's glowered turned into a smile. He nodded his head as he ran across the street to join his favorite teenager (though he'd never admit it.) He smiled at Ling who was waiting patiently for the blonde. But what surprised Edward was when Ling's eyes opened showing him alarmed black eyes. Edward halted as he heard a loud screeching noise.

He turned to his left as he saw a car running towards him. Ed could only stare as he watched the car rush up closer to him.

One moment Ed was watching the black car swerve towards him.

The next a warm body had wrapped Ed into a protective embrace as he was thrown back across the street. Ed's tiny hands clenched the fabric of a black shirt as the arms shoved Ed's face into their chest. Hitting the hard cement the car managed to halt and crash into a light post. When it was over Ed heard an irritated grunt.

He pushed against the arms and stared at Ling's face. Ling sat up Ed still in his lap as the older teen rubbed the back of his head and stare at Ed with one eye. "You really are a magnet for trouble, aren't you kid?" He commented as Ed blinked not sure what had just happened. He opened his mouth to speak but Ling placed a hand on Edward's head.

"At least your okay." Ed stared horrified as he saw blood trickle down Ling's arm. The blonde wasn't sure how he avoided the car, but now he was.

Ling had grabbed Ed out of the way in time.

And he was hurt because of Edward.

Tears welled in the kid's eyes as he sniffled and rubbed at his eyes refusing to cry.

Ling blinked and looked at the kid in his lap who had started to shake. "Are you crying?" Ling asked surprised. In the whole time Ling had taken care of Edward, he never saw Ed cry. It had been one of the many surprises of Edward Hawkeye. Once Ed had tripped and had a nasty fall, but Ed had never cried about it.

He merely yelled at Ling when they went to disinfect it. Even when Ed was upset about his mom dropping him off, he would just stay quiet and rant about it. Ed ground his teeth and glared at Ling as he tried to force his tears back.

"No! I-I'm not!" Ed exclaimed. Ling stared at the blonde that tried to hide his face from ling. A small smile found its way to his face as Ling tried to wonder what was going on through

Since as long as Ed could remember he looked up to Ling. The blonde was fascinated by the black haired man. On most occasions he loved going over while Ling and his friend Ran-fan spared. The blonde also liked the way Ling seemed serious when he opened his eyes. Or how Ling always knew where everything was even if he had his eyes closed. In his opinion Ling was the 2nd best thing besides his mother.

His mom was incredible and knew how to make grown men cry (just like the weird people in blue uniform, Ed reminded himself.) She was the perfect fighter in Ed's mind. And he wished there was a way Ed could repay them. He was still young but he didn't want the most important people in his life to get hurt. He wanted to protect them.

But Edward was always in trouble. Whether it was random animals trying to bite him (which seemed to be a lot more than usual lately) or from some older creepy pedophile guy! His mother and Ling were always there to protect him. Yet, Ed had managed to hurt someone instead of protecting them like he wanted to.

It was a blank wake up call for a 3 and-a-half- year old.

"Come on Edo-kun. You don't need to cry. you're okay." Ling mumbled as he picked up Ed in his arms. The blonde stayed silent as he buried his face into Ling's shoulder. Ling sighed as he saw the market vendors help the man out of the vehicle. Then he grimaced at the lecture he was going to get when Riza heard about Ed almost getting run over. Ling feared the lady though he wasn't sure why. Maybe it was because she was obsessed with protecting her son.

Probably more than other mothers. He jumped when a voice screamed for him. He turned in time to see none other than Riza Hawkeye running over. She looked frantic at Ling. But once she took in their shaken forms her eyes glowered. Ling felt a shiver run up his spine. He remembered going over to her house and seeing random bullet holes in the walls.

She claimed Ed had been writing all over the walls when he was younger. She said she hadn't had time to fix up the house. But every time Ed would wander over that part of the house he would stand up straighter and Riza's eyes would grow a little colder.

L

ing was glad he didn't have to be disciplined by such a scary lady. "What on earth happened? Is he okay? Are you okay?" She asked a little rushed as Ed pulled away from Ling's shoulder and saw his mother. Almost immediately Riza picked Ed up and looked him over. Then cast a glare Ling's way.

"What is Ed doing out here? I left him in the back of the flower shop." She growled. Ling didn't miss a beat. "I found him across the street and asked if he would want some ice cream. But when he crossed the street the car almost hit him!" Ling said. Her glare turned harder and Ling immediately raised his hands up over his head.

"I swear I didn't hurt him!" He exclaimed. Satisfied she pulled back and looked at Edward as the boy stopped crying and was avoiding her gaze and staring at the interesting floor. "Ed, are you hurt?" She asked as Ed gave a sigh. She pushed back his gold bangs and gazed at Ed's golden eyes.

"I'm fine mom." Ed mumbled as the blonde gave a sigh.

She escorted Ling back to the hardware store (while giving him an earful for not looking out for Ed and almost getting the both of them killed.) and then she walked Ed back home. Ed wasn't too happy and he kicked pebbles as he held his mother's hand. She didn't question him and knew in the morning Ed would feel better. She looked up at the sky instead and saw it was dark and looked like it was about to rain.

Pursing her lips she wordlessly opened the door to her home. Once inside she took off her jacket and helped Ed out of his. The blonde boy pulled at his shirt which was starting to irritate him. She smiled softly as she got his attention by gripping his wrists.

"Now let's get you changed in Pajamas. It's going to be cold tonight so I'll tuck you in extra warm. How does that sound?" A small sad smile slipped onto Ed's face as he nodded and kicked off his shoes, running upstairs. She finished her own business and then went up after Ed. The room was painted a normal pale white color. But Ed's room was drastically different.

Ed's room was painted a baby blue color. His curtains were a gold color while his bed was a red color. His dressers were white and the whole room just looked like a splash of different colors. She walked over the tons of toys that were piling out of Ed's toy box. On the walls were pictures of different things Ed pieced together.

Besides Ed being an Alchemist and boy genius, Ed was talented in drawing things. Usually he showed his mother and they placed wherever there was room on his wall. But sometimes crayons and papers littered the floor along with the occasional toy truck. Ed sat on his bed kicking his feet as he looked at his mom rummage through his drawers and pull out blue pajamas.

"Come take off your shirt Ed." She said as the blonde boy nodded and obeyed by climbing out of his clothes.

Once fully dressed she tucked him in and kissed his forehead wishing him sweet dreams. She decided then that it would be best to shower while Ed went to sleep.

* * *

><p>She woke up late in the night to something moving around in her room. Shocked she blinked open her eyes looking around the darkness. She blindly reached for the gun that was laying on her nightstand as she sleepily pointed it into the darkness. She blinked back sleep as she tried to take into account what was in her room. No sooner had she cocked her gun did she hear the whimper from the one and only golden haired boy.<p>

She gave a sigh as she pulled the safety back on the gun and put it on her nightstand. "What's wrong, Ed?" She asked as she saw Ed's gold eyes glow as he wearily stepped into her bed. It was raining pretty hard when Ed had gotten in and she took notice of the thunder crashing outside. Ed sat patiently as her eyes became more focused in the night. In one of his hands was a stuffed cat that Alphonse had gotten for Ed when he was born.

Edward refused to let the cat go through the nights and it showed how much Ed loved his uncle. The cat was already raggedy looking and sewed up in areas by Riza's clumsy needle work.

He petted the top of the cat's fluffy head as another roar split through the room as did lightening. In the moment of light she saw the fear glowing in Edwards eyes. "Ed…" She whispered as she reached over and pulled him into her warm embrace. The boy immediately started to cry softly in her arms. She sighed as she pulled the warm blanket over them.

"Don't worry baby, Mommy's here." She stated as Ed clenched his chubby arms around her neck.

"Don't e-ever leave me!" Ed exclaimed.

Riza hummed a soft melody as she nodded.

"I won't leave you. Never." Ed cried into her softly as the cat was shoved in between them. She closed her eyes as sobs racked through Ed's body. Ed usually acted big and tough in front of her. But on thunder storms Ed was always in her bed. She suspected it was because of the time Ed had been left alone on a rainy day.

Ed had memory's Riza wished he never had. Once Ed settled down she continued to hum as she retraced the memory of the one man had ever gotten past Riza's defense's.


	5. Van Hoenheim

**A/N: Hello! :D anyways wanted to say thank you to everyone so i could get this far! I didn't get alot of reviews this time around but decided to upload anyone to answer a question from **

**Lorelei Rinoa (did i get that right?): I'm sorry to suddenly change the events. but i needed to place Ling in there somewhere to give you guys a look on the relationship between them because it will be important later! I'll try harder to get everything to run smoother. In this chapter i failed to mention Ling again so sorry about the sudden change. And yes. Ed does look up to Ling like a brother because i metioned in the past chapter about Ling taking care of Ed when he was younger shortly after the current flashback in this chapter(read below) However Ed is stubborn and refuses to tell Ling that :) **

**Anyways enjoy this chapter! And please review! :) i look foward to any critiscm you can give me! **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ed's golden eyes stared at the crayon as he drew a picture that was starting to stain his hands. He stared at the red on his fingers as he looked around the room. He lazily got to his feet when he realized his mom wasn't in the room with him. Ed barely reached the couch and he could barely form a sentence. He was 2 years old and his mom often hovered over him with a sense of making sure Ed didn't do anything to hurt himself or stick anything in his mouth. <strong>_

_**He was a small 2 year old when he reached the first step. He hummed to himself as he carried the red crayon, his hands leaving a trail on the wall. He looked around the hallway his ears not hearing a sound. The only door open was his mother's room. **_

_**As he got closer he prepared to rush in and scare her. Just to see the smile that he learned to adore with each day. Ed pushed the door open and peered into the dark room not seeing a sign of his mother. He walked in a finger pushed into his mouth as he squinted.**_

_** Walking though he tripped over something.**_

_**He fell into something wet and damp and he got up quickly as he squinted at his hands. It felt moist and his fingers moved around in the liquid as he stared forward. **_

_**And then he felt his throat clench as his eyes widened in complete horror. **_

_**The bedroom door allowed light into the room and now he could see what was inside the room. On the floor in front of him was his mother. Her blonde hair was drenched in the red liquid Ed had fallen into. Her eyes were closed and on her neck he could see the blood flowing sluggishly from the wound. **_

_**He didn't register when he had started screaming, or when someone had grabbed Ed and pulled the boy away as he stared at the limp bleeding figure of his mother. All he registered was the red on his hands. It wasn't the crayon on his hands anymore. It was the blood from the one person that mattered in his life.**_

* * *

><p>Ed woke up with a jolt the next morning. He shivered as he clenched the blankets closer to his form as he hid into the pillow and breathed in the scent of his mother. Once calmed down he slowly pulled his hands to his face and checked with a shaky breath to see what color they were. Seeing the flesh he had he sighed in contentment.<p>

The he gazed around the room he recognized his mother's room. He didn't see his mom in the room which gave him a sense of fear in his gut. He tossed the covers off as he ran down the stairs. He managed to trip over his feet on the last step and he landed with a hard thud on his rear. He whimpered but shoved it away as he continued to run.

He didn't stop until he caught sight of his mother on their beige couch. She was sipping a cup of coffee as she read the newspaper. He ran and tossed himself into his mother's lap as he buried her face in his stomach. Riza didn't seem fazed as she juggled the coffee and saw it spill over to the couch. She set it carefully down on the table by the couch as she settled the newspaper down by her lap. She petted Ed's head as the boy continued to satisfy himself with hugging his mother.

Every day after a thunderstorm, Edward would wake up scared and demanded to be with his mother right after. Today was no different as she petted his head and began to coo at him. She was used to Edward's antics and this was the only time she saw him completely scared out of his mind. She loved to cuddle with Ed and lately Ed seemed to want to be with his mother more and more.

She grimaced as she slid a hand over her neck. It haunted her to this day. She had been getting out of the shower when she had been attacked in her bedroom. To her luck she managed to hang onto consciousness even when her son had walked in on her. But Ed had been scared out of his mind since he almost lost her. Riza didn't even want to think about what would happen if she died. Ed would be forced to join the military when they noticed the marking on his chest.

Once Ed got rid of his natural fear Riza took him upstairs and bathed him. Then they were off to Riza's work. Ed skipped as he started to count off the different types of birds. Under his arm was a book that Riza had gotten him last moment. That way Edward wouldn't be tempted to run off on her.

"Mommy, Is Ling going to visit?" He asked staring at his mother. Riza cocked her head to the side as she gave a sly smile. "Why? Do you want him to come visit?" She teased as her son blushed a pink color. "Of course not! I could care less about that squinty bastard!" He exclaimed as he glared at his shoes. Riza just chuckled as they rounded the corner. However she wasn't happy with what she saw.

In front of the flower shop were 3 men dressed in military uniform.

She cast a look over to her son who wore a turtle neck today because of the cold weather. Her eyes narrowed as she caught sight of the familiar black haired man. He was leaning against the car and next to him were 2 men who seemed to be talking about a young lady who had just crossed their path.

She remembered the blonde haired man. But the one beside him was an orange haired man. He was a bit chubby and his uniform was pulled sloppy around him which made her wonder why the military had men join to begin with. Most men, in her opinion, only joined to get it good with the ladies. After all, most men that had asked her out on a date had said they once served the military.

In response she would dump a glass of water over their heads as she told them not to get a swelled head. It was what gave her the reputation on the market street. "Hey mom! Isn't that the guy you told to stay away?" Edward asked as he tightened his grip on his mother.

"Yes it is Edward." She said smoothly as her eyes turned into a glassy glare. Ed gave a sigh as he shook his head. "That man must be really stupid, huh, mom. He must want you to hurt him." Ed stated as he smirked at the thought of the scared man. Riza gave a cold smile as she looked at Edward.

"I suppose he does Ed." She said smoothly as they got closer.

Roy Mustang saw the lady approaching and almost flinched at the death glare she was giving him. He swallowed the instinct to run (which surprised him out of his mind! He was the flame Alchemist for fucking sake! He thought as he berated himself.) And pulled on a blank expression as he leaned off of Havoc's car. Breda and Havoc immediately sprang up and were on guard.

She glared at them as she stopped a good distance away. Roy's eyes wandered to where Ed stood his look almost smug as the boy held his mother's hand.

"Get out of here." Riza said bluntly as Roy socked an eyebrow at the blonde lady.

"I'm afraid I have to talk to you about certain matters before I leave." As if to emphasize his point Roy looked at Edward thoroughly before turning back to her. "And if I refuse?" She stated simply her cold demeanor starting to get to Roy. "I'm afraid you can't. I'm sure the military will be interested with the mark on that boy's neck." Roy said.

Everyone was surprised when Ed dropped his mom's hand and stepped sideways as Riza pulled out the carefully hidden gun and jabbed it to Mustang's forehead. Breda and havoc jumped up as they pulled out guns of their own. Then to Riza's complete horror one was pointed to Edward.

The boy's golden eyes glared at the gun that was shoved in front of him. Havoc's gun was pointed to Riza as she flicked the safety off her gun. She gritted her teeth as she felt her heart rise into her throat. She refused her emotions to take over her face though.

Havoc was slightly wary at pointing the gun at her. Breda hadn't been around the last time they met Riza. Breda didn't know that once Riza shot Roy she was going to murder him. Havoc did know so he decided on pointing it to Riza. "Now calm down. There is no need to be pointing a gun at anyone." Roy said calmly. He hadn't even raised his hands above his head. But inside he knew the lady was going to shot him if he didn't think of something fast.

"You come to threaten me and say not to point a gun at anyone?" She ground out as she felt her hand slightly tremble against his forehead. If he felt it he didn't make a comment about it. "We just need to talk. I'm not turning you into the military unless you really demand to not listen to me." He said. She wanted to yell at him or better yet make him flinch and beg for her not to shot him. But she had feeling he wasn't making empty threats.

She lowered her gun slightly as she sent a very harsh glare to Breda who almost immediately lowered his gun from Ed. The blonde gave a sigh as he shoved his hands into his pockets. "I, however, have to get to work on time. So I doubt I will have time to talk to you." She said her face serious as she grit her teeth in frustration. She hated to lose. Mustang nodded as if expecting her to come up with a stupid excuse.

"We will talk at your flower shop." He said. Riza's eyes narrowed. She bent down and picked up Edward as she placed her gun back into its hiding place. "Ed I want you to go to the back and stay there with Ruby okay?" She said softly. She knew they would hear her. But she didn't really looked at her as he pushed his bangs back.

"Are you going to kick their ass's mommy?" He questioned innocently. Riza let a smirk slide onto her face. "Watch you're language Edward." This made Edward smile. She wasn't denying she would, but she wasn't actually denying it either. Once inside the store she saw Ruby's eyes narrow as she took in Mustang.

"Ruby can you go into the back and look after Edward. I'll take care of this right here." She said. Ruby gave a nod as she glared at the military man. She took Ed's hand and left. Once gone Riza faced them and glared. Roy looked around thoughtful as his two "body guards" analyzed every movement Riza made. "It's come to my attention not many Alchemists' are left alive in this world. Which makes me wonder who you're husband is." Roy stated. He saw a look of complete hatred pass in Riza's eyes.

"I'm not married."She spat out as she busied herself behind the counter. She forced her memories to stay back in the end of her mind as she faced them again. "I never did get your name. If you're not married who is the kid's father?" Roy asked as Riza glared.

"I'm Riza Hawkeye-Elric. I don't see what his heritage has to do with you or the military." She spat out as she pulled an apron over her body. She tied it harshly as she glared at Roy again. To her surprise Roy was closer to her than expected. Roy leaned across from her as he stared at her with dark black eyes. She stared back and when the light hit his eyes she was momentarily caught in the beauty of his eyes. Despite looking black she realized they were actually a navy blue type of color. She regained her anger though when he started to speak.

"As much as it would get me promoted to find another Alchemist to join the military, I don't like the thought of inviting a child into the military. But if I could find his father, then it would end best for the both of us." Roy finished as a smirk found its way onto his face. Riza glared at the man in front of her as she swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"I could care less about whether you get a promotion of not." She said as he placed the palms on the counter top.

"Then think of it this way. The kid is going to start realizing he's an Alchemist. Trust me it isn't a pretty process when he discovers what his personal talent is. If you tell me who and where his father is, I can help you with making sure he makes a peaceful transition into discovering his Alchemic abilities." He said. Riza's glare faltered.

She understood what he was saying. In most stories about Alchemist's was the fact the children would make a painful change. Alchemist's had an energy current in their body that helped them activate the powers normal humans could not.

But her eyes narrowed as she looked at him.

"How would you know what to do?" She said softly. Roy Mustang slowly took off his glove as he showed her the symbol on the back of his hand. He smirked at her startled reaction.

"Just tell me who the father is and I will look over you're sons training. And I put it on my good name, to not breathe a word about this to my superiors." He said.

She cocked her head to the side. She wondered why on earth was a man who was loyal to his country just state he didn't want his superiors to know something that was beneficial to them. She could sense a vibe of treason off of him. But otherwise did not tell him her thoughts.

It was then that she noticed the hard part. She would have to tell him what she didn't want to tell. Her hands gripped the counter top as her nails dug into the palms of her hands. "H-His name was…" She broke off as she stopped seeing Roy in front of her. She could feel the memory's start to drag her down.

She could feel the tingle in her wrists from the Alchemic reaction that had bound her hands together that night many years ago.

Her breathing accelerated as she tried to get a grip on herself. But all she could see was those Golden eyes staring down at her as he forced himself inside her over and over again. She was dragged in by the memory as she remembered panting as she tried to scream for mother.

For her Brother.

For _Anyone_**_._**

Then when he roughly gagged her to stop her from screaming.

She whimpered when he removed her clothing.

She fought when he slowly ran his hands over her body.

And then she started to cry when he finally got his way.

And as he left her broken and bloody on the floor of an old abandoned building, he stared at her with those cold golden eyes. The only thing she remembered about him besides his name.

The entire time Riza relived the memory Roy gazed at her a little worried. Sweat began to roll down her forehead as her breathing hitched.

"R-Riza?" Roy asked looking around worried. He finally placed a hand on her shoulder as he gently shook her. This snapped her wide and horrified gaze to him as he caught sight of dead and soulless eyes.

"Edwards's father is Van Hoenheim."

And Riza quickly reached for her gun as shot stupidly at Roy forcing him to leave her shop. The moment she managed to place a mask over her face Roy could feel a surge of sympathy as he placed a car on the counter top and left with his men.

No matter how much self control you had, it was never enough when you faced the demon of you're nightmares.


	6. Alchemy lessons and Eding

**A/N: I think i had fun writing this chapter! Anyways sorrry for the delay. I decided to update my other story because i think i didn't update for a month! anyways here's chapter 6 and also to the people who reviewed thanks a bunch! :) really oh and the whole Hoenheim thing relaaaaaaaaaxxxx! Wait for the story to play out first! heh oh and Lorelei Rinoa thank you for the corrections! the last one was a complete typo! it was supposed to be card! so yah! :) thanks! i don;t have a beta for this story so yeah my grammer sucks! anyways read on! if you have any questions just send me a message! Review please! :)**

* * *

><p>Roy Mustang gave a huge yawn as he laid his forehead on the cool wood in front of him. He closed his eyes and rested his arms around his head as he tried to shake off the feeling of sleep. He had stayed up the night before reading a thick volume on Alchemy.<p>

As much as he loved to read the book he hated falling asleep at work. As he began to doze he hadn't notice Havoc come in with a stack of large paper work. The dusty blonde placed it on the table as he sighed and grabbed one of the many pens on the colonel's desk. He poked the man's arm as he tried to wake up his sleeping superior.

"Come on Colonel. You got paper work from the Fuhrer." Roy made an incoherent grumble as he waved a hand lazily at Havoc's direction. The man sighed as he tossed the pen to Roy's head. He had tried every day to make the colonel start his work early. But it always ended with the man waiting till last minute and then making a huge mess of the room.

"Don't bother Havoc. You the colonel won't wake up even if you dressed the women facility in mini-skirts." Breda said from his spot on the desk not too far away. They had been moved into a smaller office since moving from General Hakuro's command to the Fuhrer himself. Breda leaned back as he sorted out some paper work that would soon make its way to their lazy superior.

"Maybe we should just sign the work for him." Kain Fuery said from his spot on the table not far from Breda. Havoc had turned to face the others in the room with a lazy expression. Kain was completely focused on the stereo in front of him but he seemed to have heard about the argument about the colonel.

Breda gave a snort as he put the papers down and smirked at Kain. "Oh please! He will just take advantage of us that way!"

Kain smiled softly knowing that Breda was right.

"Then should we just dump water on his head?" They all stared at the last man in the room. Vato Falman. Vato was the eldest from the entire group and was silently watching the scene while reading a book.

Havoc pondered on the idea knowing it would have the desired effects. But then he gave out a sigh.

"Remember the last time we did that?" Everyone in the room shuddered remembering the colonel flipping out and nearly burning off their eyebrows. Havoc went back to poking the colonel who was now sleeping on the side of one of his arms.

"I bet if that chick from the flower shop was here he'd start working." Breda stated as havoc cocked an eyebrow. He looked over his shoulder to Breda with a smirk on his face. "She was good at scaring the shit out of the colonel that's for sure." Havoc said as Breda gave a huge laugh.

"Why? I never understood why you and major Hughes were so freaked out." Kain asked as he pulled the earphones onto his neck.

"First time we met her she took out a gun and aimed a few bullets at the boss. I swear I've never seen him go so white!" Havoc said as he started to laugh. Kain cocked his head to the side. "Why was she shooting at you? Can't she get arrested for that?" He said bluntly as havoc stopped and wiped his eyes.

He leaned back on the desk as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Boss started to remove her son's jacket. Maes tried to arrest her but the guy hid behind a trashcan." Havoc said as he chuckled. Kain was about to toss a retort when a new voice cut in.

"And where the hell do you think you were? I remember you screaming out like a little girl Havoc." Everyone turned to the colonel whose voice was slightly muffled as he held up a hand and poked Havoc sharply. His head was still buried in his arms. The dusty blonde looked away as Kain started to laugh at the reaction.

"I can't believe she scared off the three of you just with a gun!" Kain exclaimed with laughter.

"She didn't seem so bad to me. She is pretty gorgeous by the way." Breda commented as he saw Havoc reminiscing about the blonde mother. "I'd ask her out but I prefer women without dicks." Havoc stated as Kain snickered. Roy looked up a lazy look in his eyes.

"You wouldn't even be able to get a date with her. You could barely ask out the secretary downstairs!" Roy mocked as he stifled a yawn. Havoc glared at him as he gave a soft pout. "For your information I would have asked her out if you hadn't intervened last minute." Havoc complained as Roy looked up a smirk gracing his features.

"I was trying to send you my support Lieutenant. You looked like an idiot with your mouth open." Roy retorted as Havoc glowered at his superior. "She probably has more balls then you anyways Havoc." Breda pointed out as Havoc gaped in shock.

Even Kain was nodding in agreement. He looked to Vato who was pretending to be interested in his book as Havoc reached for a cigarette. At that moment, as if on cue to stop Havoc from smoking, the phone let out a shrill ring.

Roy yawned again before picking it up and answering. "Colonel Roy Mustang." There was a slight hum in the background of the phone before a voice filled his ears.

"Hello Mr. Mustang." A voice said tight with anger. Roy cocked an eyebrow. 'Where have I heard this voice before? "I'm here to talk about you're tutoring with my son." In a flash Roy smacked his forehead with his open hand. Recovering he took in a breath and tried his best sales-pitch voice.

"Hello Riza! How are you doing?" He said he saw Havoc and Breda look up in surprise. "Oh save it. If you are going to teach Edward please decide on what days you will be coming." She said professional like. Roy couldn't help feeling like he had been shot down.

"I get off of work at 6 the latest." He paused as he thought some more. "Is he in school?" He asked carefully out of curiosity. "Yes. He started school today. Which is why we need to make a schedule that works." She said bluntly as Roy rolled his eyes at her serious tone.

"How about we go to a café and talk about it there?" He asked as his cockiness grew. Riza was pretty. She had an hour glass frame and beautiful blonde hair. He could ask her out on a few dates. Yes Mustang. She won't be able to resist you're charm!

"No. Now make up a schedule before I grow impatient." Roy choked as he nearly dropped the phone. He coughed as his checks flushed a bit in embarrassment. He turned from his subordinates not wanting anyone to see that the womanizer Roy Mustang had gotten shot down.

"How about I go every other day after work and me and Ed can work on getting through the basic laws." Roy said his voice slightly cracking. There was a moment of silence before she let out a soft sigh. "Alright then. I expect you to be over tomorrow at 6:30 sharp. If you don't come…" Her voice trailed off as Roy suppressed a shudder. He did not want to think about her cocking a gun at him again. "I'll be there." He said trying to reassure her.

"You better be." She snapped before the line went dead.

Roy slumped over on his desk as havoc took the phone and put it back where it belonged. "Why the fuck to women have to be so difficult?" Roy complained as he held his head up by the palm of his hand on his forehead.

Vato looked up from his book and gazed at the superior with light amusement.

"I take it from you're tone she rejected you?" Everyone choked on their spit as Roy glowered at them and raised his hand in a threatening position. "That is not of your concern." He growled as they all took a step back. However Havoc couldn't help himself.

"Looks like you can't snag a date with her either colonel! Useless!" A snap was heard before the doors crashed open and a dusty blonde was running for his life out of the office.

* * *

><p>Edward didn't like the way his mother was fidgeting when it started to become 6. He had been eating his dinner when his mother started to wash dishes looking out the window frequently. From the way she was twitching he assumed someone was coming over that she didn't want to come over.<p>

He finished shoveling a spoonful of mashed potatoes before a sick feeling entered his gut. The boy swallowed it and then pushed his plate away and tried to stop himself from throwing up his dinner. His plate was still full and Riza looked at him slightly worried.

But before she could question her son a knock sounded around the room. She dried off her hands and walked to the front door. She didn't notice Ed had clamped a hand over his mouth as he tried to keep his food down. She opened the door and narrowed her eyes at Roy Mustang. The man had a book bag draped over his right shoulder and wasn't in military uniform.

She stepped back as she let him in. He gave her a soft bow before coming inside and gazing around in curiosity. The house itself was slightly large and looked very much like a cozy family home.

"Edward is finishing up dinner. I will get him and you can work in the living room in front of the fire place if you like." She stated as she moved passed him into the kitchen. He walked into the living room and looked at the sight in front of him. She had kept the place very clean and almost no display of a child living in the house was seen.

As he set his book bag down and sat down on the couch he caught sight of Edward walking into the room.

Immediately Roy's eyes narrowed at the sight of him. Ed's face was pale and he looked slightly skinnier then Roy last remembered. It had only been a few days since he had last seen him. It was a small change that Roy was certain Riza might have not noticed.

"Is he sick?" Roy asked his tone soft as Riza gazed at him suspicious. "No, he says he's fine." She said as Ed came over and sat down on the couch beside Roy in mild curiosity.

Roy was still weary. Something didn't feel right about Ed but he couldn't quite place it.

Riza took a seat on the large couch that was made for one. She stared at them wondering what on Earth Roy would teach her son. Edward didn't like seeing his mother slightly out of her comfort zone. But he wondered why Roy was even here in the first place. Roy pulled his book bag over and opened it up as he started to pull out a few thick books.

"How was your first two days at school?" Roy asked trying to start conversation. He didn't like the uneasy quietness in the room. Edward looked up his eyes narrowed as he spoke. "It was… okay. But the kids are…" He hesitated for a word and Roy absentmindedly answered for him.

"Slow?" Ed snapped his gaze at Roy before he nodded. "It's expected for you to understand more than the other kids. Have you ever heard about Alchemy?" Roy asked as he looked inside trying to find the one thing he had brought for specifically Ed.

Ed's eyes glazed over for a small moment as he tried to think. "Alchemy? No I haven't." He answered as Ed pulled out a small black leather journal. "Alchemy is a science. There are 3 stages of Alchemy. Knowledge, deconstruction and reconstruction." Roy said as he gave the journal to a confused Ed.

Before Ed could ask anything Roy spoke. "That mark on your chest allows you to access Alchemy's three stages. But before you think anymore about Alchemy you need to understand that law and code that Alchemist live for." Roy said as he pulled out a pen and handed it to Edward. The blonde stared at the items in silent shock.

"What are you doing here anyways? I thought mommy hated you!" Ed exclaimed. He silently cursed himself for opening his mouth. He was interested in the Alchemy thing the man was talking about. But he wanted to know what was going on. Roy only looked amused.

"Your mother let me come tutor you for punishment for… um… disturbing you." Roy said as he stared at Riza who had her arms crossed over her chest and staring with a look of protectiveness. Ed frowned as he tried to process it.

"Tutor me on Alchemy? What's the book for?" He asked carefully as Roy looked back to Ed. "Yes Alchemy, You're going to need to know how to handle Alchemy when you get older. That book is for you to write your thoughts on Alchemy. It's my gift to you." He said simply as Ed blushed at the thought of getting a gift. He nodded his head and then set it on his lap as he opened it.

"Now then. What was I talking about?" Roy asked scratching the back of his head. Resolved Ed gave out a small sigh and looked up a determined look on his face "The law and code that Alchemist live for?"

Roy smirked impressed at the child's ruthlessness. "Of course."

* * *

><p>Ed tapped his pen across the cover of the leather journal Roy gave him. He was sprawled across his room with a book open. Roy was coming over tomorrow to check on Ed's progress on the book and notes. Ed wasn't sure how Roy would react when he returned. Ed finished the book and was now craving to read another book on Alchemy.<p>

He was completely fascinated with the science and he wondered why Roy had specifically kept away the part about transmutation circles. But Ed didn't mind. He just wanted to get another of those books Roy had said they would read over together.

Ed still hated the man and Riza still didn't approve of letting someone so close to her son. But Ed had to admit the man wasn't half bad when it came to teaching him what he needed to know.

"Hey Edo!" Ed jumped as he looked behind him to see Ling standing the doorway of his room. Ed blinked surprised before he got up and ran over to Ling. "What are you doing here? Is mom okay?" He asked in confusion. Ling smiled as he ruffled Ed's hair.

"Your mom's fine. She had to go back to the shop so she sent me to keep an eye on you. What are you doing anyways?" He asked. Ed smiled brightly as he ran over and picked up the thick volume Roy had given him.

"The bastard gave me a book and I was just rereading it!" He exclaimed with happiness as Ling picked it up. Ling viewed the cover and opened his eyes. "Alchemy? Why are you reading about Alchemy?" he asked carefully. Ed's smile fell as his face turned pale white.

"O-Oh I'm not supposed to tell you! Mom said that I-." And that's when it hit Ling. Ling himself had a past he hid from the world but he never thought that Riza and Edward were hiding something huge.

"You're an Alchemist Edward?" Ling exclaimed cutting him off. Ed looked up at Ling horrified as he felt tears well up in his eye.

"I'm not sure. Mr. Bastard says I am. But told me not to tell anyone. You won't tell anyone will you?" Ed exclaimed as he reached out to grab the fabric of Ling's shirt.

Ling looked down at Ed before he realized he was making Ed cry.

Again.

"Whoa calm down there Edo. I'm not going to tell anyone. Do you want to know a secret?" Ling asked as he tried to lighten the mood. Ed sniffled before he nodded. Ling put the book down as he sat on the floor and pulled Ed into his lap. He was surprised at how easy it was.

"Well my mom and dad had given me to Mr. Fuu when I was a baby. They left with him because I'm going to become the emperor of Xing someday." Ed looked up with wide eyes.

"You're lying!" He exclaimed. Ling laughed at the reaction as he looked down at Ed.

"I am not. When I become Emperor how about I name a country after you?" Edward giggled as Ling pulled a hand through Ed's hair. It was silent until Ed looked up with a smile and a pleasant look on his face.

"Let's name it Edward and Ling's island!" He said. Ling snorted as he played with Ed's hair.

"Why does your name get to go first? Last I checked I was emperor!"

The rest of the night was spent with Ling and Ed arguing over what country was going to be named "Eding."


	7. Edward's gate

**A/N: Hello! :) im bakk and here is your update! this story is by far my most popular! and i only got 2:D Yes Eding was not a typo! I wanted to add brotherly fluff and that appeared. In this chapter I added a personal experiance i had wid my lil cousin and a hot dog :0 So i decided it would be cute for Roy and Ed Enjoyy and review please! I enjoy criticisim! :D I also added another character. :) tell me what you think about the relationship of her and stuff shes not an OC by btw!**

* * *

><p>"Damn it Edward! You need to check the symbol before you activate it! Dang!" Riza poked her head out of the kitchen and gazed at the sight in the living room. Roy had pulled Edward into a protective embrace while most of her furniture was covered in black soot.<p>

She had heard the explosion and was already reaching for the gun stored in the cabinet beside the cereal. Edward coughed slightly while she watched Roy pull Edward back and gaze down his body. For a small moment Riza was wrapped into the scene.

Since she had agreed to let Roy teach her son Alchemy, she had noticed how careful he was with Edward and even her. He would come after hours and would always wear casual clothing instead of the military uniform. It caused fewer rumors to fly around.

Roy would usually stay for a cup of coffee and explain that Edward's progress was outstanding. Then he would leave and never speak about anything else. She hardly let him say anything else. But she was slowly seeing how much Roy liked Edward. Roy patted Ed's check before he released the golden blonde. He blinked as he suddenly looked around the destroyed living room.

"Mommy's going to kill you." Ed stated as he also stared around the room. Roy gave a sigh as he ran a hand through his black locks.

"If you would have listened to me, the room wouldn't be in this mess." He growled as he poked Edward.

The blonde snickered as he ran over to the destroyed transmutation circle. "So bastard! What did I do wrong? I followed your instructions! I even managed to change the air particles! Why did it blow up in my face?" he questioned. Roy sighed as he got up and walked to him.

He knelt beside Edward as his gloved fingers looked over the ashy paper. "Technically, it blew up in my face but the problem was that you didn't draw the symbols correctly." He said. Edward's eyebrows furrowed as he traced a finger into the ash. Roy sent him a questioning glance as Riza walked into the living room.

"You gave me the wrong array you idiot." Ed muttered.

Roy blinked.

"Idiot? I did no such thing!" Before he could lecture the blonde a bright blue light filled the living room as Roy watched a toy figurine of a bird appear. For Ed's first transmutation, Roy admitted it was pretty good.

"See! You had the array wrong! You also forgot to put the right elements from the wood!" Ed exclaimed as he explained to Roy all that had gone wrong. While Roy stared at the boy he couldn't help a small smile as he thought about how gifted this boy was.

A cocking of a gun however made them both freeze and pale.

Roy turned around and met the narrowed eyes of Riza Hawkeye.

"Oh! Riza! It's great to see you!" He said as he tried to find the right words. Edward grabbed the bird from the ground and got up as he ran over to Riza a smile on his face.

"Me and Roy tried to make this for you! But the first one exploded! So here you go mommy!" He said putting on a dazzling smile. Roy gave a sigh of relief as Riza's eyes softened and she bent down to get the gift from Edward.

"This is great Edward. But someone still needs to clean my living room." She said as she kissed his forehead and picked up the gift. Edward threw his arms around his mom's neck as Roy stood up and dusted his knees. His white shirt was covered in black soot and his face was slightly smudged.

"I'll get right to that." He said as he looked around carefully. Riza gazed at his frame for a moment as he started to dust off the books.

* * *

><p>"Yo! Roy!" Roy Mustang looked behind him to see Maes Hughes running over with a cheerful expression on his face. Roy balanced his coffee and reports as he waited for his friend to come over.<p>

"So, I heard from Havoc that you became a tutor!" Maes said as Roy turned and headed over to his office while he took a sip of coffee. It burned his throat and stopped the bitter pounding in his head for a small moment.

"I made a deal with her so the least I could do is teach the kid," He paused as he took another sip, "He is pretty damn smart if I do say so myself. Anyways, did you get any leads about Hoenheim?"

He opened the door to his office and was met with the cheerful faces of his subordinates. Maes came in as he shut the door carefully.

"Well there have been no reports about Hoenheim but there have been sightings of a man with blonde hair and gold eyes down in the outskirts of Central." Maes said seriously as Roy sat down and flipped through the files he had been given.

As he managed to flip through one he stopped as his right hand dropped the coffee all over his desk.

He flinched at the pain that wracked his hand. He cursed in an unknown language as Havoc and Breda looked at him surprise. "Whoa what's wrong boss?" havoc asked as he told Fuery to pick up some napkins.

"Nothing. Just hurts." Roy mused as he looked at the mark on his hand. Hughes eyes narrowed as he helped pick up the mess. "I thought it didn't hurt anymore." Hughes said as Roy managed to pull out his documents from the line of coffee.

"It's not because of me. It just means someone else with the Alchemic symbol is about to open their own gate." He hissed as he stood up and reached for the napkins Fuery was handing him. Havoc looked up at Roy in surprise.

"You can feel the other Alchemist's?" He asked in confusion. Roy nodded as he swiped up the coffee. "It's something that keeps us all connected. When a person's gate opens everyone feels the warnings. The Alchemist's gate whose opening is probably sick. Trust me. Opening your gate is not a pleasant experience." He nearly shuddered at the thought of when his own gate opened.

Before he could continue the conversation the door opened to reveal Vato Falman.

"Hello Colonel. You received mail today. Though I have to ask, is this yours? It's supposed to be sent to the 'dog of the military: Flame Alchemist'." Vato said as a smirk appeared on Roy's face. He reached out for the letter before opening it. Everyone watched in shock as Roy snickered.

"It's nothing, Just a childhood friend wanting to say hi." He covered up as he placed it on the desk. Maes looked over to see the name "Izumi Curtis" printed on the top of the page.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Roy gave a groan as his face was shoved into the ground again. A strong feminine body sat on his back as he was rendered useless underneath her. <strong>_

_**"For god's sake Roy! You suck at this!" The girl on top of him cried out as she got up dusting herself off. Roy rubbed his face as he looked up at the face of his childhood friend Izumi. Izumi's dark brown hair was pulled into a high ponytail as she wore a white shirt with shorts on. **_

_**"Oh shut up! It's not my fault you're a tomboy!" Roy exclaimed as he sat up glared daggers at her. Her wore a dark black shirt with black shorts and had a few bandages over his face. She glared back as she dusted her hands off. **_

_**"Well I'm still a girl! And I just kicked your ass!" She snarled as he flinched not wanting to get his ass handed to him again.**_

Izumi finally sighed as she sat down and then pulled him closer to her. She poked his forehead and watched as Roy hissed in pain.

"You got a nasty cut up there. Let's go back to my house and clean it up." She said as she grabbed his hand and dragged him with her. Roy gave a defeated groan as Izumi happily carried her victim off.

"Hey, Izumi. Did you ever wonder what would happen if we got caught practicing?" Roy asked as Izumi gazed down at him. Roy was 11 years old and Izumi was currently 12. She turned back her dark hair falling over her shoulders.

"No. Which is why we can't get caught practicing. You remember what your dad told us." She said sternly as Roy gave a nod. "I was just wondering. I mean the military is started to track us down and I was wondering if they would take an interest in us." He said. She sighed as she stopped and smacked him over the head.

_**"Will you stop being an idiot? You heard my mom say she would never let them take us! So stop being such a party pooper!" She snarled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Will you stop hitting me?" He cried as she crossed her arms over her chest. **_

_**"Not until you get better at fighting! In Amestris the only way to survive is to fight! Were run by the damn military Roy!" She exclaimed with a frown as she started to walk ahead. Roy rubbed his head and silently followed. **_

_**"Do you think if someone was to be in power that they could help stop the war?" He asked carefully as he studied his friend's reactions. She stepped over a long tree root as they neared the edge of the forest they had been hiding in. **_

_**"Of course! Only the Fuhrer could stop the war's happening around us! But don't get your hopes up Roy." She said as she wagged her finger at him. "You know the next Fuhrer is going to be power hungry just like the rest." She stated as she moved a branch and held it for Roy to pass through. In front of her he turned back to her his dark eyes gleaming in the darkness of the forest.**_

_**"What if I became Fuhrer?" He said rocked on his heels with anticipation. She raised her eyebrows in surprise. **_

_**"If you become Fuhrer? Your only 12 shrimp!" She said in disbelief. He glowered at her as he crossed his arms over his chest. **_

_**"Not now you idiot! I mean when I grow up! If I became Fuhrer then I could help stop the war!" He said as he smiled proudly at his thoughts. She stared at him for a while longer before she smiled softly. Roy paused at the smile knowing these smiles where the only things that made her seem like a little girl. As if realizing what she was doing she changed the smile into a scowl.**_

_** "As if you'd be able to make Fuhrer! You can barely take me on! What makes you think you will be able to become Fuhrer!" She said. Roy clenched his fists as he jumped up and down. **_

_**"Just you wait! When I become Fuhrer you will be forced to obey me! Hell the first order I make as Fuhrer is to make you wear a mini skirt!" he exclaimed. Izumi's checks turned pink before she pulled back her fist and socked him in the jaw.**_

_**"There is no way in hell you will ever make Fuhrer! You perverted boy! I'm telling your mom!" She exclaimed as she started to run off into the clearing. Roy gasped as he stood up rubbing his jaw. **_

_**"Izumi! No! She will kill me!" But it was too late. Izumi was already running down the dirt road and towards his house. He groaned as he looked at the ground defeated. **_

_**"Why does she have to act so much like a boy?" He got to his feet slowly before he started to run after his friend.**_

* * *

><p>"Let's go out for ice cream!" Riza and Edward looked up at Roy in complete surprise. Riza was used to Roy entering her home but still had no idea to have any kind of relationship with the man. He had arrived and was working on a new kind of Alchemy which required Roy to look over the symbol on Ed's chest.<p>

According to the black haired man, each Alchemist had a different talent in Alchemy and the symbol they had usually represented their talent. Riza had been cleaning out her guns when Roy had burst into the kitchen and telling both blondes to go out for ice cream.

Immediately Riza was defensive.

Ed was wearing a dark red jacket and his checks were slightly flushed. Riza had passed it as the house being slightly warm. Though Roy was slightly curious. He had been right about Ed not eating right and whenever he saw Riza tried to get Ed to eat the boy's face would pale and look like he was about to throw up.

She had then said she was going to take him to the doctor the next day. Roy shrugged thinking it was a simple flu.

"Ice cream? What's gotten into you?" Riza asked as she clicked the gun together again. Roy blinked as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well, Ed's been doing really well. And I think he should get a sort of reward. Don't you think so?" He questioned.

She tossed her eyes to Edward who was smiling and squirming at the thought of being able to leave the house and get the perfect treat. Ed didn't like Milk but he loved chocolate ice cream. "Please mommy!" The boy exclaimed. Riza sighed as she stood up and loaded her gun. She then slid it into it's usually holder and took Ed's hand.

"You're buying." She hissed at Roy who was wearing a stupid grin on his face.

Riza walked beside Roy and held Ed's hand as they walked down to the ice cream parlor. Ed jabbered on and on about something that had happened at school as Riza tried to ignore the sense of protectiveness in her gut. She had never imagined she would be going out to get ice cream with the people she had vowed to hide from for the rest of Ed's life. Yet here she was, Getting treated to ice cream with said man.

Roy opened the door for the two and Riza refused to even say thank you. Ed ran over to the counter top as he frowned.

"No fair! I can't see!" He exclaimed in disappointment. Riza laughed softly as she picked him up so he could view what ice cream there was. Roy walked over to the man in charge. "Yeah can I get two chocolate cups and a vanilla scoop?" He asked politely. Riza stared at Ed who was poking at the glass that stopped him from reaching the ice cream.

"What is this glass made of?" Ed asked Roy who was currently pulling out money.

"It's made up of Silica, sand made of silicon dioxide and oxygen." Roy answered almost out of instinct. Ed nodded his eyes glowing with happiness as he started to trace a circle on the glass. Roy reached over and placed it on top of Ed's softly. To his amazement Riza didn't bite off his hand.

"No Alchemy outside of the house." He said his voice starting to sound like an order. Ed nodded as he frowned. Riza was handed her cone as Roy brought Ed over to the counter where there was many choices of toppings. Riza licked up her ice cream as she sat Ed down on the counter top and they watched Roy fill up his cup.

"Um, Bastard?" Ed asked as Riza looked at the blonde in shock. That tone of voice was used only when he was too shy to admit something.

Roy tossed him a playful look as he answered, "If you're going to keep calling me bastard, call me Mr. Bastard."

Ed blushed as he handed Roy the cup of his Ice cream. "Can you make my ice cream look like yours?" He asked carefully. Roy blinked at the request as he looked at Riza who was also speechless.

Edward looked adorable as he flushed at the way Roy was looking at him. Roy took it and smiled softly to himself. Riza looked away trying to keep her own thoughts at bay. She couldn't help but admit that Edward was getting attached to the man.

And that scared her more than anything.

* * *

><p>Roy sighed as he swirled the bottle of whiskey in his hand and looked out the window again. Riza had canceled today's lesson because Ed had fell ill with a fever. He took a drink before he began to work on paperwork. He had taken some home to finish and was trying to fight the burning in his hand.<p>

He wished the Alchemist that was getting their gate open would hurry up so he could focus on his paperwork. He had finished sending a letter out to his friend Izumi and was awaiting her response. He rubbed his eyes as he felt another cramp in his hand coming.

"Damn Alchemist." He growled as he started to shuffle through his papers. He knew how painful it was to open a gate and knew that the Alchemist would need guidance from another Alchemist to make it over safely.

He just hoped whoever the Alchemist was would understand and hurry up and pass over. Usually Alchemist's passed through the gate at the age of 15 or older. So he knew that the military would soon make their move.

But something felt different. He had an uncertain feeling in his gut. He took another sip as he thought about how sick Edward was. If he didn't know any better he would say the kid looked like if he was going through hell.

"He hasn't been eating well and he complains of his chest hurting." Riza's voice found his ears as he thumbed over the report.

Why the hell was it nagging him? When Roy and Izumi had their gates open they had been sick for weeks. Roy's finger stopped as he suddenly figured it out.

"SHIT!" He got up and ran to the closest phone and dialed in Riza's number. He cursed himself for his stupidity. His hand had been hurting for a little over 2 weeks and that could only mean the gate couldn't be fully opened. When Riza answered Roy spoke out quickly.

"Riza! You need to keep Ed on strict bed rest. I will be over as soon as I can!" He stated as he fumbled around the room for his jacket. "

What? Why what's going on?" She asked alarmed.

"Ed's gate is opening! If you aren't careful Ed can die!"


	8. A day with Havoc and Breda

**A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry! D: About a month ago i got in trouble at school and my mom took my stuff away so sorry! Then my mom got a new apartment and we moved and couldn't take the internet with us so soo updates mite be slow! I made an extra long chapter though :) Thank you guys for reviewing and i guess i hope u can forgive me? ah so yah review please and enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>The gate was beautiful. It could be described in many words. The symbols that were carved into the gate itself represented the person who owned it. As Ed gazed at it his eyes remained a pale golden color. He stared at the symbols in front of him as he touched the soft pale surface of the gate.<p>

He sat down on the white ground as he stared at his floating gate. The gate was carved with slashes and a tree growing upwards. He closed his eyes memorizing his gate and then opening them to drop down in a sort of relaxed slouch.

He didn't want to think.

He didn't want to remember.

He wanted to stay in that bliss moment of peace.

He felt two arms wrap around his neck as a voice began to slowly drift to his ears. "Hello Mr. Alchemist! Let's play!"

* * *

><p>Riza had opened the door the moment she saw Roy running up the sidewalk. He came in fumbling with his jacket and gloves. He didn't have his military top on and was wearing the bottom part of the outfit. He obviously hadn't had time to undress. She looked around quickly as he came inside.<p>

She shut the door and then followed him up the stairs to where Edward was. He opened the door and stepped over all the toys and crayons while he made his way to the blonde who was on the bed. The blankets were pulled over Edward tightly and his face was flushed as he let out soft pants.

Roy was quick as he pulled the blankets off the boy and started to undo the kid's pajama shirt. Riza hadn't realized she was shaking until that moment. It wasn't everyday you got a phone call saying your son was going to die. She had tightened her hands together and her mouth was tightly shut.

Roy breathed a sigh of relief as he kneed by the bed and buried his head in the sheets.

"Damn it Roy! What the hell is going on?" Riza cried fed up with the anxiety of the situation. Roy sat back up and ran a hand threw his black locks.

"I guess you don't understand because you're not Alchemist blood." The black haired man mumbled as Riza sat on the bed and looked at him seriously. He looked at her barely realizing she was wearing a purple violet night gown that hugged her curves rather nicely. He looked back to Edward and decided to explain while not looking at her.

"The gate is the life source of Human's. Even though we have the ability to recreate objects we are still human. Alchemists have this hidden ability to open the gate inside of us subconsciously. If you tried to put your hand on a transmutation circle it would have no effect. Even if someone doesn't have the Alchemic symbol on their body you could easily find out who is an Alchemist by having them try out a transmutation circle."

Riza nodded in understanding. It didn't sound normal that was for sure but Alchemist's were always treated as an adapted species of the new world. There was fear of Alchemist's wiping out humans at one point which lead to the Human Alchemist war. But because her son was an Alchemist she had to be open minded to different kind of situations.

"They say the first Alchemist was a mistake. That he opened the gate by accident and had started to pass on his blood making Alchemy a genetic trait. It's a difficult concept to grasp so many Alchemists didn't bother to try and learn it. Until people started to open their gates." Roy reached over and ran his finger over the mark on Ed's chest.

Instead of its usually black color it was a red color as if someone had carved it over again. Ed flinched and whimpered again as Roy pulled back.

"Messing with your gate is the same as messing with your life force. Every single living thing has a life force and each Alchemist had the risk of dying when their gate opened." The black haired man rubbed at the back of his right hand as he brushed bangs away from Ed's face.

"There's also a being called Truth that shares with you its knowledge if you manage to open your gate. It's where Alchemist's get most of their knowledge besides the books I gave Ed. If I'm correct then Edward should be with Truth. If that's right then I need you to come here and help me get him back." He said as Riza got up shakily and walked to the other side of the bed.

She grabbed his hand as she looked at Roy edging him to tell her what to do. He smiled tiredly and then he grabbed Ed's other hand. With the contact Ed gasped and shook his head to the side obviously in pain. Riza flicked her eyes around hating the fact she couldn't do anything to ease the pain of her son.

"Edward. Edward listen to me." Roy spoke as he tightened his hold. Ed whimpered as he fought from Roy's grasp. "Your mom is worried. You need to wake up." He said as he looked at Riza and nodded.

"Baby, you need to wake up." Riza said as she managed to talk without a hint of nervousness. Roy watched her continue to soothe her child while he blinked and fought off the images of truth he was receiving from Edward.

* * *

><p>Edward frowned at the voice he was hearing. He didn't want to hear anything. He wanted to lie down and fall asleep. But the voice wasn't letting him. It was telling him to wake up. He looked up as he felt the person release him and walk to his gate. Fear caught in his throat as he realized this wasn't a person.<p>

It was a thing.

"Who are you?" The thing asked while touching his gate. He opened his mouth to speak but realized he couldn't. He couldn't answer the question.

Who was he? Again his mind drifted.

But a voice was screaming at him.

"Edward! You need to wake up!" Edward… His name was Edward. Why was someone calling for him? Was someone waiting for him wherever he was?

"Are you important Mr. Alchemist?" Truth asked childishly as Ed looked up and cocked his head to the side.

Was he?

He had someone important in his life, didn't he?

Yes. Yes he did.

His mom. He lived for his mom. His mother was beautiful and was always there to protect him from the scary people in the world. His mom was perfect in every way. He loved his mother.

Then there was Ling. Ling always helping him get out of trouble and saving him from things like cars, though it was only that one time. Ling always made him cry though. That squinty bastard.

Ah! The bastard! The one his perfect mother let into their home to teach him. Roy Mustang. He had protected Edward from explosions and had always smiled at him. Of course he didn't like him but he made Ed feel happy, happy because his mom always stared at him with a sort of distant look. Then there were those days when he would take them out and smile and talk about how his subordinates were stupid.

He had aunts and uncles! His cat loving uncle who always hugged him and scolded him when he didn't drink his milk, and even his mechanic of an Aunt who loved to throw Wrenches at people. There was also his cousin who he met countless times though she was still slobbering all over the place.

The old people he saw on his way to the flower shop.

He was important. Important to his family and his friends. They were waiting for him. He may have been nothing but one person but he sure as hell wasn't just a normal kid.

He was Edward Hawkeye Elric! There was no way he was ever going to be just an ordinary kid!

"Yes! Yes!" Truth called as Ed stood up and smirked at the being. Truth wore a wide grin as the gate behind truth opened. "I shall share with you my knowledge Alchemist! You're going to be quite an interesting person to watch! After all… Your father is an escapee of my domain."

Edward blinked at the confusion of the words before black hands grabbed him and dragged him threw his gate.

* * *

><p>Roy gave a sigh of relief the moment Edward stopped panting. He released his hand as Riza saw the pain leave Ed's face before the blonde haired boy began to rest peacefully. Roy saw her look down to her lap while Roy finished buttoning up Edward's shirt.<p>

"He should be fine after this, He might have a slight fever though. If you want you can call a doctor for medicine." He said softly as he pulled the blankets over the boy again.

"I hate the military." She said suddenly making Roy gaze at her in surprise. "They killed so many innocent people in the eastern rebellion and they force children to enter the military because of a flimsy mark on their body. I hate the military for being so powerful." She said as her bangs covered her face.

Roy sat on the bed his back facing her as he intertwined his fingers together.

"The military is horrible. Becoming a dog of the military isn't the best thing in the world. But everyone joins for their own reason." He said silently as he ducked his head down.

"People join to try and protect their country and other people join because they don't want to die, because they have families they need to get home to." He commented dryly as he stared at his fingers a dark look entering his slightly navy blue eyes. "I believe the only reason people dislike the military is because of whose on top. Imagine how great Amestris could be if there wasn't a power hungry fool on top."

"It doesn't matter if the person on top is power hungry or not. In the end they will all be forced to make mistakes and make the children and innocent citizens pay." Riza whispered. Roy turned and looked at her giving her a pained smile.

"No one wants to see people die Riza." He said. She looked up her eyes staring at him in small determination.

"You've seen people die." The blonde said her eyes clearly saying that she wasn't asking.

No, she was implying that he did.

Roy sighed and looked at Ed before nodding. "I've killed them because I was following orders. But I promised myself when I was younger that I would do anything to…" He broke off as he shook his head and stood up.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't be boring you with this kind of talk. My dreams don't concern our relationship of Edward's health." He said switching to be serious. Riza looked at him as she struggled for words. She swallowed her pride and blushed as she spoke.

"I'm not bothered. You've helped protect my son so far. Why did you join the military?" She asked as he looked at her in mild surprise.

"I want to change the way the state works. I want to become Fuhrer. I want to help provide peaceful lives for Alchemist's and Human's. I want to lead a peaceful nation with no wars." He chuckled to himself as he walked to the door an easy smile on his face. She got to her feet while she dusted her purple night gown off. Her hair fell forward as she started to follow him.

"No one believes I can run a nation with just a simple vision."

She smiled despite her attitude as she clenched a fist and placed it in the small of his back.

"I believe you. I think you'd make a great Fuhrer." The blonde whispered as her brown red eyes started at the dark carpet.

Roy put a hand on the doorway as he smiled sadly at the floor. Riza snapped her head up and stopped touching him while she switched her attitude.

"But don't think this change's anything about us. My son is the most important thing in my life. If you make Fuhrer then he can live a normal life." She said sternly. He laughed out loud as he walked down the stairs.

"Of course Riza. I wouldn't have expected anything else from you." He said as he stood on the bottom of the steps. Then he faced her seriously. "So you know Edward is the youngest Alchemist to ever open his gate. It will reach Headquarters soon and it will become quite hectic in trying to find the new Alchemist." Roy said.

She nodded seriously while crossing her arms over her chest. "No one will come near us Roy."

Roy could only imagine what was going threw her mind. He walked to the door and nodded before opening it.

"Then I will see you tomorrow in keeping track of Edward. Just so you know, he will be asking a ton of questions in the morning." And with that the black haired man left. Riza leaned on the doorway and stared after him as she shook her head.

"Don't make me regret my choice's Roy." She whispered before she closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p>Edward's eyebrow twitched as he crossed his arms over his chest. He glared at the kids in front of him while he walked down the hallway. Edward Hawkeye was not a wimp. Just because he didn't have a dad didn't mean he was a wimp. His mom dropped him off and left while Ed walked into the school and made his way to his class room.<p>

The school was painted a weird blue color. It wasn't exactly green but it wasn't exactly blue. Edward's class was in the east side of the building where all of the Pre-K classes were held. Because he was thirsty and wasn't allowed to open his lunch until lunch time (which his mom kept reminding him because he loved to take an early lunch) he decided to go find himself a water fountain.

In the process he managed to hear a few older kids talk about how he was a wimp. And damn it he was tempted to go yell at them. He wasn't in a good mood. After his little episode last night with Truth his head was pounding and he wanted to talk to Roy. Of course he had to wait until Mustang got some time off again. And it pissed him off.

Then, to make matter worse, he couldn't reach the water fountain and he had to find himself a waste basket to step on. Of course he knew he was late for class already. His mom was going to have his neck when she found out he left his class room in the morning to get water.

"I heard that his dad left them because his mom was a slut." Ed's ears perked up as he cocked his head to the side. What was a slut? Was it like a cut? His mom didn't have a cut.

"Has anyone even seen his dad?" The chubbier one asked.

They obviously didn't notice they were talking so loud.

"No, I think his mom is a slut and got knocked up." The skinniest one said. The three boys continued talking while Ed kept spiraling into confusion. Knocked up? What did that mean? And he was still pissed off. What the hell was a slut?

"So a prostitute?" The chubby one asked. The tiniest boy from the group gave a bark of laughter. "I heard my dad saying she was really rude!" Ed didn't like what they were saying so he took a deep breath about to yell at them. That is until someone grabbed Ed's hand and began to drag him away.

"What on earth are you doing here young man?" A lady asked as Ed looked up in surprise. She was wearing a burgundy long skirt and her hair was curly brown. Her face was a peachy color and her dark eyes looked small behind her glasses. She sighed as she started to lead him to the door.

"I know you must be excited to start school but I can't have you on campus during school hours. Why don't you go find your mommy and go home?" She opened the doors of the main building as Ed found himself being jerked outside into the cold weather. He sputtered for words as he whirled around his hat falling over one of his eyes.

The lady smiled kindly as she reached to close the doors. "Good bye!" And like that Ed was left outside of the school.

Ed pressed his tiny hands to the door as he stared at it in disbelief.

"Mom is going to kill me!" He exclaimed in complete horror. He groaned as he leaned his head on the door. Why on earth did he have to look so young! He was 4 damn it! (in 2 months he would be!) But after a few more minutes of wallowing in self pity he pushed himself off the door and started to walk down the school pathway.

He didn't like school but he didn't want to miss it. His mom said it was important that he got a proper education. Ed already knew so many things that it hurt but obviously his mom wanted him to waste his time drawing pictures of butterflies and unicorns. He shoved his hands in his pockets as he glared up at the dark sky.

His mom had dressed him in a warm red jacket with black pants and a black hat to help him keep warm if it rained. He walked down the path and ended up in front of a new market street. He was surprised at all the different shops. His mom worked further down and she never really got the chance to take him anywhere new around Central.

He leaned up to a bakery and pushed his nose on the glass while he looked at the warm bread. It was still slightly empty in the street because it was so early which Ed found as an advantage. He wanted to see what they sold in the next shop. He pranced, avoiding stares while he forgot all about school and his mother.

* * *

><p>Havoc and Breda would follow their colonel to the ends of the earth with no hesitation to put their lives on the line to protect him. But sometimes the colonel was…, to put it simply, annoying. The man had a shaky night and hadn't slept much after he claimed to have 'saved the brats life!' But they both didn't think it was fair that the man ordered them to do his dirty work.<p>

Who on earth buys coffee at the café three blocks away from headquarters when they have their own cafeteria and their own coffee machine? Havoc found himself close to strangling the colonel due to his laziness. Of course the people who complained the most got stuck with the job. Fuery and Falman hadn't said a word and the colonel decided to direct his anger to his other subordinates.

"Damn man! Freaking coffee." Havoc grumbled as he held a tray of 4 coffees. Breda walked beside him holding a bag of bread and sipping his own coffee.

"At least he isn't asking us to clean up the cafeteria again." Breda remarked as they walked down the street. Havoc sent the man a glower while he continued his path down the walkway. That is until something crashed into his legs and caused one of the coffees' to tip over.

"Holy shit!" The blonde exclaimed while he tried to maneuver the tray when he felt himself knocking whatever hit him to the floor. Breda watched in horrified silence as Havoc's face paled and the man tumbled down to the floor, spilling every single coffee. For a moment Havoc laid face down in the ground his hands holding an empty tray while Breda looked to see what caused the man to make an embarrassing fall to the ground.

The kid was dressed in red and black and was currently on his knees trying to pick himself up. He wore a black hat making it impossible to see the kids face. But he noticed the kid was wearing a red backpack and was very small. He looked up and met Breda's eyes. The kid jumped up and threw a finger in his direction.

"You tripped me!" The blonde exclaimed while Breda looked down to Havoc who sat up and was rubbing a hand over his face.

"Is it that fucking kid again?" Havoc asked while Breda chuckled. Havoc got up and sat on the cement while sending a long glare to Edward who had crossed his arms over his chest.

"Alright kid. What the hell did you do that for?" He growled as Ed scowled at him. "I didn't do anything! You crashed into me!" He accused while Havoc ran a hand threw his blonde locks.

"Why today? Today of all days!" He grumbled while making a face to the sky.

Breda rolled his eyes and was about to speak until Ed gave a gasped and pushed Havoc back to the ground forcing the blue eyed man to focus on the kid.

"Can I ask you a question?" He asked his eyes glistening.

"Why the hell should I answer you?" Havoc retorted. Breda reached over and smack havoc over the head giving him a disapproving glance.

"He's a kid Havoc. You know better than to act mean." Breda scolded while Ed smiled up at Breda. The orange haired man had to admit, Edward was adorable. Havoc rubbed the back of his head and sighed while raising his eyebrows at Ed.

"Alright what do you need?" The man asked. Ed gave a few quick nods and then stared at him seriously. Breda began to drink his coffee while Ed opened his mouth to speak.

"What's a slut?"

Breda ended up spraying the coffee out while he choked back laughter at the question. Havoc opened his mouth in surprise while he raised his knee and placed his hand on it. Ed sent a glower to Breda while he blushed.

"Is it like some sort of cut? 'Because a kid said he said my mom was a slut and I was thinking no! Cause like my mom doesn't have a cut! But if it's not a cut then what is it?" The boy blabbered on relentlessly while Breda coughed and tried to breathe again, after his initial shock, Havoc nodded his head in satisfaction.

The kid did have a wide vocabulary and quite a nasty temper but damn, was he still innocent. He realized he hadn't been listening when Ed suddenly pulled him back and forth by his military uniform.

"You're not listening to me!" The golden eyed boy whined while Havoc coughed lightly.

"How about we make a deal, when you turn oh let's say 13, I'll tell you what a slut is." Havoc bargained while he sent a glower to Breda who stopped laughing hysterically in the background.

Ed stared in shock his mouth opening.

"13? That's like a million years from now!" He exclaimed while jumping up and down impatiently.

"Deal or no deal?" Havoc said bluntly while Ed frowned and scowled at the floor before giving up and nodding. Edward knew it would take forever until he became 13 but he wanted to know what a slut was and he doubted his mom would tell him.

She hardly told him anything that was related to bad words. He was lucky Ling managed to slip out a few curse words when Edward slammed a book on his foot or push him down to the floor.

"So kid, where's your mother?" Breda asked while rubbing the back of his head. Havoc stood up while he dusted himself off and looked at Edward who took a deep breath and sighed.

"She's at the flower shop working." He mumbled while Havoc raised an eyebrow. He had seen Elicia, Hughes daughter, act that way whenever she had done something wrong.

"And why aren't you there with her?" Havoc asked while Ed looked up his eyes panicked.

Then he broke.

"I swear I was just going to get a drink of water! Really! But those boys were so mean and the fountain was tiny and-and!"

"Whoa, Whoa! Slow down kid! No one's trying to hurt you!" Breda exclaimed while Ed continued to jump up and down while he gasped for air.

"The lady kicked me out of the school! She said I was excited or something." Ed frowned while he scratched under his hat. "Or something like that! But it doesn't matter! What does matter is my mom is going to kill me! And she isn't going to do it fast either! She'll chain me to the wall and make it slow and ah!" Breda had leaned down and put a hand over Ed's mouth.

"Dude, she really has you wrapped around her finger." The man grumbled while Ed blinked and tried to release Breda's hold on him. Breda looked up to Havoc and sighed.

"So what do we do with him?" Havoc crossed his arms over his chest and sighed.

"Well we just lost 12 dollars worth of coffee so we could use this kid as an excuse to the Colonel. But where do we drop him off? Obviously the school didn't want him there." Havoc said while thinking closely. Breda nodded and frowned.

"Don't you dare think about licking me." He growled silently to Edward who was glaring at the man. After a few silent moments of Ed struggling the way let his hands fall limp to his sides and stare at the adults with a bored look on his face.

"Why don't we just take him to his mom?" Havoc asked suddenly. Breda was about to answer when Ed started to jump and throw his arms around wildly. Breda released him quickly when Ed came close to smacking him rather hard over the head.

"You can't do that!" Ed said while he gasped for air. His golden eyes were wide with fear as he flapped his arms around. "She will kill me in the store if she saw me! And she'll probably kill you guys too, just because she's pissed!" He exclaimed while Havoc shuddered.

"So what do you think we should do pipsqueak?" Breda asked while standing up and dusting his knees off.

"Why are you asking me? You're the adults! Just think of something that doesn't involve my mom killing me in the process!" He yelled while Breda's eyebrow twitched. Havoc face palmed while Ed began to rock back and forth on his heels.

"Come on Breda, let's go call the colonel." He grumbled while Breda ushered Ed down the street in front of him. Ed just ran down beside Havoc almost happily.

* * *

><p>Roy rubbed his eyes as he growled in annoyance. He was tired and damn it! He needed his coffee. He never worked without his coffee and he knew the cafeteria coffee wasn't going to cut it today. He felt like a good nap but he had to keep his image up.<p>

With the Alchemist's in the military all running around trying to find the new Alchemist he had to make sure he was acting the same. He didn't want to raise suspicion. But he felt slightly drained because of last night's activities.

Fuery and Falman stared at their colonel who seemed to be growling at his paperwork as if the paperwork would take the hint and run away. A shrill ringing cut the air and he sighed knocking his head on the desk a few times before he picked it up.

"Colonel Roy Mustang." He said stiffly as he heard arguing on the other line.

"Hey there boss! Listen we got ourselves a problem by the coffee shop!" Havoc cried over the arguing.

"Well are you going to get me my coffee? If not you can kiss your eyebrows goodbye." Roy growled as the two people in his office gave sighs.

"Well as I was saying!" There was a pause as a voice started to scream out no repeatedly in the background. "Will you both shut up before I kick you out of this damn booth?" He heard Havoc threaten as the voices became silent.

"We ran into a kid who doesn't want to go back to his mother." He said as Roy quirked an eyebrow.

"And I care because?" the black haired man asked in annoyance as Havoc gave a sigh.

"Well the kid is short-,"

"I'm not short you ass!"

"And he has a little bit of a temper; I believe his mom owns a flower shop?" Roy groaned as he smacked his forehead with the palm of his hand. He heard buttons being pressed along with shouting from Havoc.

"Breda! Get him out of the booth! God damn it, stupid little kids!" Havoc exclaimed as Roy rubbed his forehead.

"Why doesn't he want to go with his mother?" Roy asked as he frowned at the room in front of him.

"He said she was going to kill him slowly, supposed to be in school until they kicked him out." Havoc supplied as Roy tapped his fingers on the desk impatiently.

"I can't get off work but you and Breda still have a sick day. I guess today you guys are taking care of him until the end of class time." He remarked dryly as he imagined the look on Havoc's face.

"What the? Why us? You have to be kidding! That kid is pure-,"

"Havoc I know! Now get to work that's an order lieutenant!" Roy said as he bit back a smirk. He loved torturing Havoc. There was grumbling on the other side of the line as the man slammed the phone into the base and hung up on Roy. Roy put the phone down and sighed.

"That kid is one hell of a trouble maker… I hope it doesn't get worse as he grows up." The man remarked before turning his attention to the two people in his office. He smirked causing Fuery and Falman to shiver.

* * *

><p>"Bread! I want bread! I haven't eaten and I'm hungry!" Ed exclaimed as he ran ahead and looked up at the older men with wide sparkling eyes. Breda groaned as he opened the bag he was holding and pulled out a piece of bread before handing it to the small child.<p>

"Thank you!" Ed cried as he started to run ahead. Until Havoc appeared and tossed him over his shoulder. Ed gave a gasp as he stared at havoc and frowned.

"What the hell was that for?" Ed grumbled before he took a bite of his bread.

"I can't believe the colonel! That man has a twisted way to deal with kids!" Havoc ranted as they approached a park.

"Well, you know…" Breda said unable to think of anything else at the current moment. They were both thinking the same thing.

"So, do we just stay at the park all day?" Havoc asked as he looked at Breda for a sign of acknowledgement.

"I guess we could…" Breda said drowsily as Havoc approached a wide gate that lead into the park. The blonde haired man stared at the running kids in front of him with a look of pure annoyance.

"So um… are we going to stand here all day or…?" Ed asked as he gestured to the wide open area. He twisted uncomfortably on the man's shoulder. Havoc's shoulder wasn't the most comfortable thing to be lying on.

"That's it. Were leaving." Havoc replied as he made a sharp turn and nearly crashed into Breda.

"We've only been here for 5 minutes!" Breda let out as Havoc continued to walk away from the park.

"No way, I will not spend my day in a place infested with a bunch of snot nosed kids!" Havoc exclaimed as he marched off in a huff. Edward smiled at Havoc as he looked ahead staring at the people who were giving him weird looks. His golden eyes landed on a certain old lady and he gasped jumping and causing Havoc to stutter backward a bit.

"No! No! Not this way! If Mrs. Griffin sees me it's all over! Left! Left! Turn Left!" Ed cried as Havoc ran into the alley way. He reached out and grabbed Breda by his jacket in time to haul him into the alley way.

"Why don't we just go back to my place?" Havoc suggested as Breda leaned against the wall as well.

"I feel like a dang criminal because of this kid." Breda remarked while Ed glared and puffed out his cheeks.

"My school ends at 2:30, so I guess we should stay somewhere and then you can drop me off at the school a few minutes before! Mom will never know what happened!" Ed said brilliantly as the two men groaned. Although they wouldn't admit it, the kid was right. So they began to walk over to Havoc's apartments.

* * *

><p>"Pancakes! Pancakes!" Ed cheered from the other side of the bathroom door.<p>

"You've doomed us all Havoc!" Breda exclaimed from down the hall as Havoc banged his fists on the bathroom door.

"It was just pancakes! How was I supposed to know the kid would have a sugar rush?" Havoc argued back as he heard the water running on the other side.

"Ed! What the hell are you doing?" Havoc called as he heard giggling from the other side.

"A bath! I'm all sticky!" Ed exclaimed happily as Havoc banged his head on the door. Why did he ever purchase a lock on his bathroom door? He lived alone; it wasn't like he ever had company over! It was actually a tad bit lonely in his apartment. He shook his head at the absurd thoughts as he pulled out his gun and aimed it towards the door.

"The Colonel owes me a new door! Get in the tub Ed!" He cried before he fired around the door knob.

When he was finished the house went quiet. He pushed the door open and inspected the room. Ed sat on the toilet seat smiling at Havoc as if he did nothing wrong.

"You broke your door." The blonde said as Havoc grew tempted to shove the kid out the window.

* * *

><p>A few minutes before 2:30 Havoc had tied a belt around Ed's hand and was carrying the blonde over his shoulder. Ed smelled like syrup and was now jabbering on and on about birds and what not. Breda was dragging his feet as Havoc twitched every time Ed squirmed.<p>

In total, the colonel owed Havoc a new bathroom door, bedroom door, and a new couch. It seemed bullets were the only thing that frightened the youth and he was certain his neighbors now believed him to be a gun crazy addict.

He rubbed his face as he stood in front of the school and set Ed down to his feet. Breda had almost been shot 3 times and was now scared to pancakes. Havoc also had random glass birds all over his house and he was certain Ed had hid a few of them in places Havoc would last expect it.

Syrup.

He was never giving the kid syrup again.

In fact he never wanted to ever take care of the kid again.

Ed was sweet and was in fact a really great kid. But Havoc didn't like kids. No he hated them. Especially when they were blonde and had golden eyes. He set him down on the first step of the school and then tied him up to a pole.

"Stay here until your mom comes to pick you up alright?" Havoc asked his voice tight with anger. Edward bobbed his head up and down as he sat on the step and stared at his shoes. They managed to keep all his clothes intact and in fact avoided a syrup spill all over his jacket.

"Thank you! I know the bastard told you to take care of me but it was fun going to your house Mr. Havoc!" Ed said smiling at Havoc and the blue eyed man had to stop and see if the kid was for real with this.

Breda groaned before he took a seat beside Edward and ruffled the kid's hair.

"You need to stop locking yourself into rooms and causing Havoc to shot his furniture." Breda mumbled as Ed smiled and looked at his shoes again.

"I wrote on the walls in my house once and my mom ruined our wall, you have good aim if you managed to not hit me!" Ed exclaimed looking at Havoc who had been looking for a way to escape.

"You're pretty good at dodging bullets." Breda commented as they all thought about the way Ed had managed to jump from the couch to a lamp and not knock the lamp over

. Havoc still wondered how on earth the kid had managed to pull that off.

"You shot at my son?" A voice asked with complete panic covering her voice.

Ed froze as did the two men as Havoc turned around in time to see a blonde lady carrying a bag of vegetables. Her eyes were wide and her mouth open as she looked completely stunned. Ed tugged on the rope and realized Havoc was really good at tying knots.

"Hi mommy!" Ed exclaimed trying to lighten the mood. But they all knew what was coming. Havoc gave a brief smile as he looked at Breda trying to signal him. Breda got to his feet as Riza's hand twitched to her secret gun holder.

"Run!" Havoc exclaimed as they took off to the side in time to see Riza spill her groceries and already take aim.

The Colonel owed Havoc and Breda big time!


	9. Alchemy Traits

**_A/N: Sorry! My internet hasn't been umm nice to me... We just got it to work and then we needed a cable for the box in the back of our house and holy fuck it took weeks to finish -.- anyways heres a new chapter and I decided to add Ling in future chapters before the road trip to find Izumi :D Anyways i wanted some parental Royed and RoyxRiza enjoy! :D Review please!_**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Riza chopped up the vegetables very perspective of where the knife was at all times. Her amber brown eyes stared analyzed everything about her dinner as she tried to think about everything that was only dinner related.

**Add the vegetables into the pot**

She heard Ed giggling from the other side of the kitchen door as she tried to think harder.

**Make sure the meat is soft and thoroughly cooked before you add the faster to cook vegetables.**

Roy's annoyed voice droned out the laughing as she heard another bang. She blinked as she realized she finished with dinner.

All she had to do was wait.

She gripped the sides on the counter as she felt sweat dribble down her forehead. She had been dealing with this feeling in her gut since Roy came over a few days ago. And it was even worse when Ed had decided to ask his mother something very important. Of course Ed didn't know the situation between his mother and his birth.

Ed wanted to know who his dad was.

For once in her life she had no idea what to tell him. She was glad Ling had come down the path way and Ed had run up to kick him in the shin. When Ed was distracted he asked her what was wrong. Of course she told him nothing and Ed forgot about the question altogether.

"Riza? Are you alright?" She heard Roy's voice ask as she jumped back in surprise. She hadn't realized Roy had been standing behind her and she managed to give him a rather hard head butt.

"God Roy! Don't sneak up on me!" She exclaimed in frustration as he held his face and waved a hand at her as he moved himself to sit on the table. Edward had entered and was smiling happily to Roy and Riza as she went over and kissed his forehead. After Roy recovered he analyzed Riza more carefully.

"I have something I want to tell you guys." He announced as he gestured to the chair that was not occupied. She sighed before she wiped her hands off and then sat down and looked at Roy annoyed.

"I've gotten orders to be sent out down south. Edward's development is taking a turn where his original talent in alchemy has to be discovered. Of course I noticed his symbol is slightly familiar to me but it would be good for him to come in contact with some Alchemist's I know." Roy said seriously as Ed started to daze off knowing this wasn't a conversation for him.

He didn't want to act adult. He was hungry and he sure as hell wasn't going to listen to Roy if he hadn't gotten something to eat first.

"So what are you suggesting?" Riza asked seriously as Roy nodded and faced her with an amused expression.

"I want to take Ed down my house tomorrow and introduce him to some men I know who are alchemist's and won't be too suspicious about taking Ed to see them." Roy said when he realized Riza's expression turn dangerous.

"And the orders out south?" She asked curiously as Roy gave a huge sigh and looked at the two blondes with a grim expression.

"I have a friend out in the south who is actually an Alchemist in hiding. She's great at what she does and I've decided to pay her a little visit while I'm positioned out there." The black haired man said gravely as he saw Riza's hands clench. "I want you and Edward to join me there."

It was out.

The one sentence he wanted to say since he heard about the orders out south. Of course he knew it would farfetched to think Riza would let herself be taken out of the security of her home. He analyzed her face as it became slightly expressionless. Her eyes flashed to Edward who decided to pay attention when they mentioned a trip out south.

"If any one saw a glimpse of Edward-,"

"Which they won't! I'm placing you higher up on the train and I will only talk to you and introduce you to her when I'm on my off duty hours. No one would know we know each other." He cut off as she let out a stiff sigh.

Her eyes bore into his as she stared down at the table.

"Roy I trust you. That is saying a lot but a trip all the way down to the south is pushing it a little bit don't you think so?" she asked as Ed frowned in disappointment. He was hardly allowed to go anywhere!

"She is a really great lady and close friend of mine, she has lived her whole life in hiding and I have hid her from the military as well. With her helping protect Edward, you have nothing to worry about." He told her reassuringly as she gave a sigh and rubbed her forehead.

"My work."

"You can ask for a few days of vacation, and if it comes straight down to it, I will help buy food for you two since I've also been eating here."

"Ed's school."

"Family death and funeral, they will totally buy it."

Riza sighed and gave Roy and annoyed look.

"Fine! We will go!" She snapped as Roy smirked and tried to hide it as Ed laughed out loud happily.

* * *

><p>After Dinner and after Roy finished his session with Ed she went upstairs to put him to bed. Roy slipped on his sweater as he gave Riza a pointed look.<p>

"There's something on your mind isn't there Riza?" Roy asked as the blonde leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm not sure if I should tell you, but you have become an important person in Edward's life. So I might as well." She smoothed her hair back as she took a deep breath.

"Ed asked me about who his father was."

Her tongue felt numb as she spoke and was surprised she wasn't stumbling over her words. She never told anyone but her brother and mother about the incident with Hoenheim. She didn't want to tell anyone else. It left her with a dirty feeling she couldn't wash away. It made her feel insecure and she hated to feel helpless.

She was Riza Hawkeye for fucks sake! She made men crawl on their knees for her! **_(Which she had done a few times when Ed was barely one year and cried because a man knocked him down)_**

"How is your relationship with Hoenheim?" Roy asked casually as Riza's face turned pained.

"Roy, I'm not on speaking terms with him." She whispered. Roy felt like putting a hand on her shoulder in reassurance but thought against it. Her bangs covered half of her face and her arms wrapped around her body in a sort of comforting way. As if she was comforting herself.

Then it became crystal clear.

He wasn't an idiot. No he was proud to say he was a very bright man. And even though most people who had the information he had just gotten they wouldn't have been able to piece it together.

Riza never talked about Hoenheim. It was like the name itself was banned from her life. She hid Edward from the military and tried to shield her son from everything that resembled a dad. She shuddered at small touches and her eyes were always heavily guarded. Trying to stop anyone from looking into her life. She had acted harshly to him when he first forced her to tell him who Edward's father was. She acted like she was in pain.

He realized then that it wasn't acting.

Oh shit, fucking shit.

Those were the first words to run through his mind as his mouth opened and he stumbled for words. He cleared his throat and she looked at him silently with a solemn face. Roy thought over his words carefully and then sighed as he spoke.

"He deserves to know the truth." He whispered as she whipped her head up and stared at him in alarm.

"I-I can't do that! He's a kid!" She exclaimed her voice rushed as her cheeks flushed pink.

Roy liked that color on her face but then smacked the thoughts away as he spoke.

"He is going to have to learn about it sooner or later, Riza. If you tell him now he will be able to trust you more."

"Trust me more? How on earth will he trust me? He looks up to me and he respects me! If I told him he'd lose that faith!" She exclaimed as Roy saw her body tremble with the effort of keeping her emotions in check. She never had a lot of control at the moment but she was trying and that was what mattered.

"He will respect you for telling him what happened and how he, well, came into the world!" It seemed Roy had said the wrong thing when she suddenly glare at him with a ferocity he had never seen.

"No _**mother** _should ever tell her **_son_** they were a rape baby!"

She covered her mouth with her hand as her hope and light shattered. She was great at keeping secrets. She knew how to play off any type of emotion to make sure no one ever worried about her. She knew Roy took a great risk everyday to try and see Edward. But she still hated the military.

She hated Hoenheim.

But more than anything she hated to ask for help.

A small habit she had picked up on when her father died and she had to take care of her little brother. She shuddered as tears glistened in her eyes.

"Get out of here, Roy. I don't want you around here anymore." She said stiffly as Roy felt anger boil in his chest.

She was rejecting him. Kicking him out of something he placed himself into willingly. He wanted to tutor Edward. He tried his best to gain her trust! He placed himself in her life for a reason he didn't even know. He wasn't about to just walk out on them. He slammed his hand beside her head as he bore his eyes into hers.

"I'm not going anywhere Riza. I don't care if you shot me or toss me out that door. I'm going to keep coming back." He growled as she stared at him wide eyed. "Edward will always get curious about his actual birth father. He will need his mother to be brave to stop running away from her fears." She stared at him as he dropped his hand and gave her a stiff nod.

"I'll be here tomorrow to pick Edward and take him over to my house. I understand you have a later shift at the flower shop so I can't take you with me. But I will have him back the moment you get back. Good night." He left the stunned blonde as he walked out into the cold weather.

When the door closed Riza slid to her bottom as she cupped her mouth and shut her eyes tightly as she tried to keep tears from falling.

* * *

><p>Roy felt absolutely horrible.<p>

Arriving at his house he groaned and tossed himself on the bed as his thoughts wandered to Riza. She put a ton of trust in him. She was a very independent women and holy fuck the lady had a point. She couldn't just tell Ed he was a rape baby_**. (He doubted Ed knew what the hell rape meant and he wasn't about to go down that path with Edward. He shuddered at the mere thought of having to have a sex talk with the overly curious child. He could already see Edward's golden eyes light up as he pointed at him and asked 'Why do we need to do that with our thing? Doesn't it hurt?' It wasn't a very good thought for the flame alchemist.)**_

He should have rephrased himself more correctly when he went off on her. Of course he felt bad for having gone off on her in the first place. Riza never lowered her guard and that was the first time Riza had. He was such an idiot!

Why didn't he comfort her?

'Because I can't comfort for shit!'

He exclaimed to that small voice in his head. He rolled over and faced the ceiling as he thought about the situation a little more. From all his experience with women Riza was the first one to leave him stunned. He felt comfortable around her and enjoyed spending his personal time on her.

He enjoyed seeing her smile whenever Edward did something to put Roy in pain. _**(That should have bothered him but he didn't want to dwell on that fact. Women found happiness in the pain of men. That's of Roy Mustang. That, and never piss them off.)**_

He wanted to help her.

Not just because of his equivalent exchange with the lady. He'd understand if she wanted to throw him out on the streets after acting like a total ass with her. But he was still going to pick himself up and find her again. He didn't understand why, though. He frowned and ran a hand threw his black hair.

But now that he thought about she wouldn't be able to throw him out. The only thing that ever kept them linked was Edward. And Roy felt a small surge to protect Edward. Back before Ed's gate opened and Ed was more at risk of the transmutation, Roy had been ready to throw himself in the line of fire.

He heard about Alchemical rebounds and the things that happened when you neglected the law of equivalent exchange. Those lectures came in books because no one had, had the heart to try any experiments like those again.

Edward was what connected Roy and Riza. He was a common interest and the only thing they had ever talked about when they first met and were trying to get to know each other better.

Edward was vibrant and alive. He was like a wild fire. Always up and about. Edward always wanted to learn about why things happened. That was normal for any curious child. He expected the normal questions a 4 year old would ask such as, why the sky was blue? Of course Edward wasn't normal. Ed's questions often left Roy rather impressed. _**(Why was the chemical mercury highly toxic to humans yet not to Fish since Fish had mercury in them?)**_

Edward seemed happy and full of pure innocence. It was one of the reasons why Roy enjoyed spending time with the child. He felt like he was doing something right. He felt a feeling he thought had died after the Ishbal rebellion. Actually during the rebellion. He shook his head to clear himself of the thoughts.

With good guidance Edward could become a great person. And he felt a feeling of admiration and without a doubt some kind of parental feeling at the thought he could shape Edward up. He could make Edward into the brilliant bright man that he was. Even if Edward loved to cause trouble.

He turned over and shut his eyes. Stupid Hughes, the man was rubbing off on him.

* * *

><p>Awkward.<p>

That's how it felt when Roy stopped by the flower shop to pick up Edward. He avoided her gaze and they didn't talk about anything. Edward was wearing his red rain coat and had the hood pulled up over his head with his red backpack on. He smiled at his mother and Roy not even noticing the atmosphere as he jumped around excited.

Roy was wearing a black rain coat on his shoulders with regular button up and black slacks. His gloves were currently in his pockets as he leaned on the counter top and looked at Riza with a sigh. His hair was slightly wet and his eyes seemed apologetic.

"About yesterday, I didn't mean to yell." He muttered while looking away. She looked at him carefully before turning to stare at Edward.

"It's not your fault. I asked for help and you gave it to me. Edward does deserve to know but I'm not about to tell him all the details. He's smart, but he's still a child. And he's my son." Roy stared at her before straightening himself up.

"You do what you need to do. But don't keep anything he deserves to know from him. Just tell him when the time is right."

Edward kissed his mother bye as Roy led him out of the shop an umbrella in one hand. Ed looked up at the sky that was dark. It had started to rain an hour before Roy arrived and it hadn't stopped yet. Ed was nervous about the rain. He didn't like feeling nervous, especially when he didn't have his mother to hold on to.

He shivered from the breeze as he looked at Roy who was analyzing their surroundings with a serious look on his face. Edward looked back down to his feet and smiled. He would never, ever, ever, admit he liked being around Roy. To Ed, Roy protected him. Roy made Ed feel safe.

Not like his mom, but he still enjoyed it. It was a nice fuzzy feeling that he felt around his mother and Ling when they both protected him. He had nothing to fear as long as he was with Roy.

That thought made him smile even wider. They arrived to Roy's house which was not that far away. They had passed the market venders from the main street in central. The street his mother worked on had competition with Main Street. Main Street had the best bread in central and the flower shop street couldn't exactly compete with bread.

Roy's house wasn't big.

It was a one story house and had a small yard in front of it. The fence was brown and blocked people from entering. Roy opened the gate and led Ed inside. To be honest, Ed hadn't expected Roy's house to be like this. It was wide but small. It was weird. Roy opened the front door and Ed ran inside already pulling his red rain coat off. But he struggled when he tangled himself in the backpack.

Roy sighed rolling his eyes as he helped pull the backpack off first and then unbuttoned Edward's rain coat.

"You can take a look around if you want. The Alchemist's will be here soon. Oh and Ed!" Ed had already taken off down the hall before he stopped to look at Roy. The dark serious look was back on his face and Edward tried to give him a convincing look that he was serious as well. "Do not tell anyone you're an Alchemist. You are only curious because I told you about it."

Ed nodded again and Roy signaled him to continue with his search. Past the pain hallway was a door that lead him to the main part of the house. Roy's Study and living room. It was huge **_(according to Ed)._ **There were shelves and shelves of books lined up to the back of the room. There was one desk on his right with a lamp and a bunch of paper and books stacked up on top. On the left side of the library was a couch. He walked inside a smile on his face as he looked at the books.

He enjoyed Roy's house, very much. He was pretty sure he would never get bored with it. He walked down the study and saw a few papers on the ground as if Roy's research had led him to that aisle and he hadn't wanted to pick up his mess. Ed thumbed over some books before a knock on the door startled him. He looked behind him to where Roy was out of his rain gear and rubbing his hands together.

"Havoc and Breda are here. Go say Hi." Ed's smile brightened as he heard the name of Havoc and Breda. Roy seemed to understand and stepped back as Ed ran to the door and slid into the main hallway. He caught sight of the blonde and tossed his arms tightly over the man's leg.

"Hello Havoc!" The blue eyed man jumped as he stared at his leg in annoyance.

"Hey Ed." He grumbled unhappily as Ed smiled up at him. He released him and went over to Breda who was smiling and standing in front of the door.

"Breda!" Ed tossed his arms around Breda's legs giving the best smile he could muster. He hadn't noticed the other men in the hallway. He released Breda and stared at the shortest man in the room. He had dark black hair and wide black eyes with glasses on. He smiled at Ed nervously as Ed examined the other man.

The other guy looked strict. His face was expressionless and he had grey hair. Ed smiled at the both of them and waved happily.

"Come on, get in the study. What do you want to drink?" Roy asked coming back into the room as all his subordinates jumped. They all started to enter the study as they chanted random names to Roy and went to get comfortable. Ed stayed in the hall as he saw Roy sigh in annoyance.

"Hey Bastard, why did you invite all of them?" Ed asked as he followed Roy into one of the doors by the main hallway. It led into a fancy kitchen that had a table in the middle of the room.

"We have to talk about some things after you get to talk to the Alchemist's. I invited another friend of mine but he wasn't able to come. Your mom said you hardly have any friends and I thought you'd like to meet his daughter." Ed's face went into a scowl as he pulled a chair out and climbed out without that much difficulty.

"I have friends. I just don't like to hang out with them. Why do I want to be friends with a girl?" Roy chuckled at his disgusted voice as he poured a few glasses of Alcohol for his subordinates. At first he wasn't going to offer them anything to drink but decided he might as well be a good host.

"What Alchemist am I meeting?" Ed asked curiously as Roy stared at him for a moment.

"His name is Alex Louise Armstrong. He is also named the Strong armed Alchemist. He will go over theories with you and I'll also tell you what I specialize in." Ed's eyes widened in curiosity and excitement at the mention of Roy's talent. The only thing Roy taught him was constructing and reconstructing an object. He said any Alchemist could do it with a transmutation circle. He showed Ed his own mark on his hand and it made Ed wonder what his talent was.

A knock on the door made Roy look up with a look of dread.

"Here, give these to my subordinates and stay in the study, okay?" Roy's stupidity obviously didn't have a limit. He handed 4 glasses of Alcohol to a 4 year old without a second thought. At the door he realized it and smacked his forehead.

"Don't tell your mother I did that!" Then he opened the door. Armstrong was huge and a very talented Alchemist. Most of them were but Roy knew only a few had a heart like Armstrong. He bowed to the colonel before Roy stepped aside and let the man in.

"It's a pleasure to see you, Colonel." The taller man said as Roy raised a hand and shook his head.

"Not in my house, Alex. Call me Roy. Come on in." After the pleasantries were given they made their way to the study. Roy knew his house was small and he had made it smaller when he knocked the wall down from the guestroom and living room to create his study. His room was across the hall with a bathroom connected to the bedroom.

He opened the door to the study and looked inside before Armstrong squeezed himself into the doorway. **_(Alex was a big man. Roy was surprised the man was able to fit inside the house to begin with.)_** Edward was sitting in Havoc's lap trying to play off an innocent act as they walked in. Roy chuckled to himself when Ed's eyes widened at the sight of the man. Havoc groaned when Ed elbowed him to jump off the couch.

Breda was snickering as Fuery looked a little flustered. Vato leaned by a bookcase drinking his Alcohol down looking indifferent.

"Are you Armstrong?" Ed asked curiously as he stood in front of the huge man. Alex blinked and crossed his arms over his chest as he kneeled in front of Ed.

"Who are you, young man? I don't believe I've met you before." Ed jumped slightly and nodded his head a few times as he blushed.

"Edward Hawkeye-Elric! So are you?" he asked impatiently as Armstrong chuckled and put a heavy hand on top of the blondes head. "So this is the young lad you told me about Colonel?"

Roy decided not to correct him as he nodded and walked to his desk as he sat down on the chair, turning it so he could stare at the exchange in front of him.

"Yes, he is interested in the different types of Alchemy. I wanted to show him yours along with mine." He said calmly as he rested his elbow on the desk and watching as Edward rocked on his heels impatient.

"He is so young. Why is he so interested?" Roy shrugged at Armstrong's question as he waved a hand at Ed.

"His curiosity knows no bounds. I have to admit he would have made a mighty fine Alchemist if he had been born with the mark." Edward felt confused at the words but then remembered he wasn't an Alchemist as far as Armstrong knew.

"Well then! I believe it would serve him to show him a demonstration! Where shall I work?"

The group was led to Roy's backyard**_ (why a bachelor had a backyard in the first place was beyond them. The same went for the table. Roy hardly had guests to begin with)._ **The porch was full of his men as Armstrong stared up at the sky. The rain had stopped for the moment and Roy was secretly glad because of it. He would be useless without it.

"My form of Alchemy corresponds with these braces!" Armstrong pulled out braces on his knuckles as he let Ed stare at the markings on the back.

"I can create beautiful status of arts with one swift punch! It had been the Armstrong talent and has been passed down to each generation!" Ed's eyes followed the man who jumped and punched the ground. The ground lit with blue lights as a picture of a shirtless Armstrong stood in front of Ed. Ed's mouth opened in amazement. He had only been able to make small objects but nothing like Armstrong.

Then there was a snap and the statue blew up.

Ed stepped back in surprise as Armstrong gazed in horror of his broken statue.

"Armstrong has the talent of strength which is only a talent given to the Armstrongs. I, on the other hand, have something different." Ed turned to look at Mustang who had a teasing smirk on his face as he held up a gloved hand.

"I can create a flame; therefore, I am the Flame Alchemist." Ed's eyes grew wide as he pointed a finger in Mustang's direction.

"No way! You can't do something like that! Its way to awesome for you!" Roy's eye twitched as Havoc chuckled under his breath.

"Actually young Hawkeye, the Colonel's knowledge of Alchemy is far superior then mine. I may be able to create large statues and walls of any size. But he is able to create bombs on command." Ed looked at Armstrong as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Let's see, from what I know on Flame Alchemy it can't be used like all the other alchemy. You need to be able to light a spark and change the air density." Armstrong gazed at Ed in bewilderment. Roy nodded his head as he pocketed his glove.

"Very good Edward, my gloves are made of a special type of cloth called ignition cloth. When I snap it makes a spark and with that I change the density of the air with the transmutation circle. Although it does sound easy and any other Alchemist might be able to do it, they can't." Ed stared at Roy intensely as he took on the new knowledge.

"They can't because of the mark they have. So the only reason you can do it is because of your mark. But what happens if you don't have your glove? Can you still use it?" Ed asked while Armstrong returned to the porch after the rain started to act up again.

"Actually, I can use my Flame Alchemy without the glove. It has more risk and a little more uncomfortable if I don't use the glove though. It's the same way for Armstrong." He said gesturing to the taller man. Armstrong nodded.

"I can still create walls and objects without my braces but it physically affects me. It is the same for every Alchemist in the military. Only a select few are able to do it without a second transmutation circle." With that Edward was hooked onto every word Armstrong said as Roy lead everyone back inside.

* * *

><p>Ed was sitting on Roy's desk a book on his lap while Roy looked at his subordinates with a serious face.<p>

"You guys already know about Edward's position with the Military, which is why I want you to be on high alert at any kind of conversation that may lead to the military suspecting Ed to be an Alchemist." Havoc was currently biting on a pencil that Breda gave him after Mustang said no smoking in his house. Breda, havoc, and Fuery occupied the couch while Vato stood beside the couch.

"As you may know, we are being deployed to the south to help stop the rebellion. I asked Riza and Ed to go along and I know how full the train is going to be. I need two of you to stay in the same cabin with Riza and Ed while I lead the higher ups away from them. The other two will stay with me." Looks went around the room as Fuery raised his hand. Roy almost rolled his eyes at the innocent things Fuery did.

"Go ahead Sergeant."

"What will we do when we leave the train? Does she know what town we are visiting?" Roy shook his head as he ran a hand threw his black hair.

"I want to put her and Ed in the care of a close childhood friend of mine who lives in Dublith. But I can't escort her until after we check into the south. So I have to get a few things planned out before our journey." They all nodded and waited for Roy to finish the mission statements before they went home.

Ed had said bye to all the subordinates as he set the book down and knew he would have to go home to his mom soon. It was a relief since he was really tired. He rubbed his eyes and smiled as he heard the phone ring and a few curse words from

Roy as the man turned back to the main hallway to answer it. Ed moved to jump off of the table when a sound made him freeze in fear. It was a rumble and it shook the house in a way that made Ed shiver again.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Roy asked patiently as He heard a rumble. It looked like a thunder storm was coming. It had been pouring when his subordinates left and he knew he'd have to take his car out to take Ed home unless they wanted to get soaked.<p>

"Roy? This is Riza, listen I have some bad news." He was surprised. He looked behind him hearing a thump before he answered her.

"What happened? Are you alright?" The women sighed sounding close to irritation.

"I'm fine. But I won't be able to pick up Edward. It's late and I have to take care of a few things for a close family friend. I was wondering if you could watch Ed for the night."

Wow.

If that didn't prove Riza's trust in him then nothing did.

He assumed he could take care of Ed for the night. It couldn't be that hard. "I can watch him. Is there anything I need to be aware of though?" there was silence on the other end and for a moment Roy thought she hung up on him.

"There's a thunder storm tonight. I hope you're good with comfort. Please take care of him Roy." And she hung up.

Roy shook his head in confusion as he put the phone down again and went to check on Ed to tell him the news. Only Ed wasn't where he was supposed to be.

"Ed?" Roy called out cautiously as he walked into the room looking around carefully. The book Ed had been reading was spread out neatly on the desk but nothing else showed Roy that Ed might have taken off. There was a scratch and Roy looked down in time to see Ed climb out from under the table and look at him with eyes wide with fear.

"What are you doing down there?" Roy asked his voice holding a tint of worry. Ed never hid from anything. 'I hope you're good with comfort.' Shit, is this what she meant? Roy knelt down on one knee as Ed ran over to him and to Roy's surprise the blonde threw his arms around his neck holding him tightly as he whimpered.

"I don't like it! I don't like it…" Roy rubbed the boy's back as he shook silently. Roy had never seen this side of Ed and it was a little surprising. Ed wasn't a clingy child. He noticed that about Ed and now that he was hanging onto Roy for dear life it was a little shocking.

"Hey, don't worry. Nothing's going to get you. You don't need to be scared." He was surprised he could comfort. He didn't really deal with kids often and he hardly comforted a young lady anyways.

Ed sniffled before pulling back with watery eyes.

"I-I'm not scared." Roy gave him a look and sighed as he rubbed the top of Ed's head.

"Your mom called. She got held up at work and she asked me to take care of you tonight. Why don't we put you to bed?" Ed's eyes widened even more as the fear returned and he buried his face into Roy's chest.

"She's not coming? Why isn't she coming?" He shrieked as Roy panicked. A crying Kid wasn't exactly good company to have to deal with.

"She's just fine, Ed! She wanted to pick you up but she can't right now. Come on!" He decided just to pick up the boy and take him to the bedroom. But he stopped for a moment and looked at the study for a moment.

"If I read you a bedtime story would you go to sleep? There's no reason for you to be scared." Ed hesitated from Roy's arms before he calmed down slightly.

"Do you promise no one will hurt me or mommy?" Roy stared into the boys' wide gaze as he wondered what happened to make him so scare of a thunderstorm.

"Of course Edward, I told you that before didn't I?" Edward nodded and wrapped his arms around Roy's neck before he rested his head on the man's shoulder.

"Okay then…"

After picking a book Roy changed into pajamas and lead Ed to his bedroom. The room was medium sized and it had a large bed in the middle of the room by the wall. Roy grabbed a flashlight and the book as he climbed into the bed. Ed followed him looking unsure. But a clap of thunder made him jump into Roy's arms.

Roy opened his legs letting Ed sit in between them. He pulled his knees up and Ed opened the book to the first page. Roy wasn't one for fairytales but this book had been passed down from Izumi's family for some time. Izumi had given it to him when Roy was 7 and it was a simple book explaining Alchemy to the both of them.

It wasn't advanced. It was just pictures with small captions in Xing writing. Izumi had learned Xing when they were little from Roy. Roy was from Xing and he took pride in his birth language. Ed had turned the flashlight on and was gazing at the picture in curiosity.

"This isn't Amestrian." Roy nodded and pointed a finger to the picture.

"This is a story about Alchemists and how they came to be. It's a story passed on to the children of the Alchemists. It's like a fairytale story book." The picture was a group of people with a variety of different types of Alchemy symbols found on Alchemists.

"It's also written in a different language. The country where the language is considered native is Xing. It's also where I come from." Ed looked up at him curiously as Roy smiled at him softly and turned the page to the next picture.

"Alchemists are supposed to be the messengers from the truth. Do you remember Truth?"

Ed gave a quick nod shivering at the thought of Truth.

"Truth wanted to help humans so he sent out a new species known as Alchemists. At first everything was okay because Humans and Alchemists learned to live together for a certain amount of time. But then people started to say Alchemists were evil and defied the law of nature. Because of this the human Alchemy war was started." The next page was a gory kind of picture and Ed cocked his head to the side. He had almost forgotten the thunderstorm when a clap of thunder had him shuffle and lean closer to Roy. Roy leaned forward a hand rubbing Ed's shoulder.

"Alchemists didn't want to hurt anyone so they surrendered to the military and a rule was made for anyone who wasn't an alchemist: Turn them in or die with them." Ed frowned as he turned the page and stared at the new pictures.

"Each Alchemist was wanted because they were all different. We are being used as tools of war. Only certain people can be Alchemists because it is genetic." This picture was of a lady with brown hair holding her baby. The face wasn't visible but it was a nice looking picture.

"It doesn't matter if the mom is human of an alchemist. Only one person needs to be an Alchemist in order for their offspring to have the trait." Ed nodded as he ran his finger over the picture of the lady.

"I'm an Alchemist. But my mom isn't, so how am I an Alchemist?" Roy scratched his chin thinking about what Riza told him. Edward never had a father so he didn't actually know what a father was like.

"Well, your father was probably an Alchemist. Every Alchemist is connected by blood." He had changed the picture making Ed forget about his thoughts on his father.

"Really?" Roy nodded to him as he showed him his mark.

"We can connect with each other really easy. When a new Alchemist opens their gate and they are near another Alchemist, their mark stings. Like when your gate opened, it hurt really badly." Ed frowned as he grabbed the hand and rubbed it as if he was saying sorry.

"In the future Alchemists started to fall in love with humans and a decrease of visible Alchemists was seen." Ed tapped the page and cocked his head to the side.

"You make Humans and Alchemists sound so different. Is it wrong to fall in love with a human?" Ed asked innocently. Roy was hoping to dodge anything love related. He doubted Ed understood the love he was talking about.

"At first it was. People looked down on them. But now anyone can love a human." Ed looked up at Roy and smiled softly. He felt warm inside Roy's arms and he didn't feel scared even though he kept hearing Thunder. It was a little soothing.

"Love? Like how I love my mom?" Roy couldn't help smiling back as he chuckled softly. "Something like that. The love you feel for your mom is different than a grown up Alchemist and human."

Ed stared back at the book realizing they had just finished the book.

"Do you love my mommy like a grown up Human and Alchemist?" He wanted to get to understand this love thing Roy kept telling him about. How was it different from the love he had for his mother? For some unknown reason (according to Ed) Roy started to blush.

"W-What? N-No! I don't like your mother like that! Do you even know-? Ah! You know what… I'll tell you when you're older." Roy looked away quickly as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What? You too?" Ed whined as he remembered the deal with Havoc. He yawned as he rubbed his eyes and turned off the flashlight and closed the book.

"Havoc says I have to be 13 before he tells me what a slut is." Ed failed to hear the choked stuttering coming from Roy as the man twisted to put the flashlight and book on the nightstand. Ed leaned back into Roy's chest as his eyes closed and he started to breathe evenly.

"Do you promise to tell me?" Ed asked while Roy frowned at the boy lounging on him. Roy picked him up and lay on his back as he placed Ed on his chest. He pulled the blanket over them as he smiled at the sleeping figure.

"I promise Ed…"

* * *

><p>Riza had been walking home when she passed the hardware store. At first she hadn't noticed anything different but Ling was suddenly running up the pathway two men on his trail. They stopped right in front of her as the Ling kicked the door open and ran in. She blinked in surprise as she heard a siren going off.<p>

She panicked however when a girl screamed out. She ignored the two men telling her to mind her own business as she pushed past them and entered the hardware store. She walked to the back room in time to see two people leaning over an older man. Her breath picked up as her heart drummed in her chest.

Ling was staring with wide eyes at his grandfather Fuu as he wiped hair away from the sweating face. Ling's 'sister', Ran-Fan was gazing in horror two hands covering her mouth as she looked like she was about to cry. Riza felt a hand clench her own heart as she kneeled beside Ling and back to the pale face of the last living family of the two kids in the hardware store. "No…" She whispered in horror.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: has anyone watched "DEXTER" from the showtime? I just watched all the seasons up to 4 and I'm like crying my eyes out! :'( How can he not show any emotion! His wife! ahh his kids! D'x i really hate Dexter! i want to smack him and stuff and i hate it! Anyways yeah im sorry for wasting your time its just i really wanted to say Dexter is an amazing series and maybe in the furture i could make something of Fma with a plot like that... It would be Epic! Review!_**


	10. Disoriented Meeting

**_Computer:_**_ Internet has stopped working. Please wait while windows searchs for a solution._

_**Me:**_Okay then -_-

**_Computer:_**_ *Shuts down*_

**_Me:_ **HOW THE FUCK IS THAT SOLVING THE PROBLEM! D:

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Hello! :D heres the next chapter. I really don't like this chapter for some reason but its actually really important! The plot starts to become a little more obvious! Any questions feel free to ask! also! As you can tell I've been having computer problems! Anyways thank you guys so much for reviewing! You guys kept his story alive! Give me some feedback cause i feel like i might have changed Lings personality a little bit! I have some new ideas for stories but i'm not sure if they would make it! Check out my profile if you want to! :D (btw: the whole dexter thing was a small obsession i had. I hate the show yet continue to watch it -_- i dissapoint myself lol) anyways ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

><p>It was a phase.<p>

It was only a phase and a small favor

. She repeated those words in her head many times as she waited for Roy and Edward to appear in front of the hospital. She had stayed the night giving support to Ling and Ran-Fan. She knew they were worried since they had lost their grandmother in a heart attack as well.

They refused to leave Fu's side since arriving and she had to leave in order to prepare Ed for school. After she called in sick at work, she went to the hospital. Then she called Roy and asked for a favor.

She knew she shouldn't have asked him. It was a stupid idea and she only asked him because she had no one else to do the favor. Ed didn't really mix with other people well when his mother was worried. But she couldn't help but notice Edward warming up to Roy. She shook her head and noticed Edward walking down the street holding the hand of Roy Mustang.

Crap.

Edward was getting attached.

She stopped her thoughts as she started to walk and meet them halfway. She didn't want to think about the fact she was getting attached herself.

Edward released Roys hand as he ran the rest of the way and hugged his mother. Roy sighed looking at the sight. He kept wondering about Rizas current situation. He couldn't refuse the blonde lady when it came to Edward and he wondered how it would look if the military found out. Roy Mustang was taking care of a child and his mother.

Well it wasn't necessarily taking care of in that sense, but he was still helping out with Edward. He wanted to help with Ed. This was an awkward request and he was glad he skipped his lunch to begin with. Leaving his subordinates was easy and if they needed to reach him they could call the hospital or something. He had only an hour of lunch and he doubted any of the higher ups would question him.

He was on lunch.

"Thank you, Roy. You can come inside if you want." He wanted to refuse her because he had no idea who was even in the hospital to begin with. But he needed to talk to Riza and wonder if this picking up Ed thing was going to become a habit or something.

So he joined them.

Ling looked up at the door as it opened and revealed the concerned face of Riza Hawkeye. Ling was glad Riza was kind enough to look after them while Fu was in the hospital. She smiled at him before stepping aside and letting a bright golden bundle into the room. Ling gave a small smile as Edward went to where Ling was sitting and place his tiny hands on his knees.

"Are you okay?" Edward asked his face serious as Ling stared at him in amusement.** (Edward was pretty sure Ling squinted his eyes to see. There was no way Ling managed to do everything he did with his eyes closed!)**

"I'm not the one who's hurt Edo." He pointed a finger to where Fu laid asleep in the pale bed sheets. Ran-Fan had dismissed herself to the ladies restroom down the hall so it was only him in the room at the current moment. Ed didn't say anything as he looked at Fu. His hand clenched the fabric of Lings pants as he stayed in his spot not daring to move. Ling looked up to see Riza leading a man into the room.

A man from the military.

His eyes shot open as he analyzed the new person with suspicion. He had black sloppy hair and narrowed black eyes. He looked Xingenese.

"Who's he?" Ling asked carefully as the man raised his eyebrow at Ling as he walked into the room and offered his hand.

"Roy Mustang, Edwards tutor." Alchemy teacher, Lings mind supplied as he played off a smile and shook his hand. Riza was gazing at Ling in suspicion.

"Ling Yao, grandson of Fu over there." Roy nodded releasing his hand as Edward released Lings pants and grabbed Roys hand. Ling shifted uncomfortably as Roy accepted the hand and Riza gave him a silent command. They exited the room together and Ling snapped his gaze to Riza.

"He's in the military." It was a simple statement Riza knew she had coming. She nodded before taking a seat beside Ling.

"He's a Colonel and an Alchemist. I know Ed told you all about his Alchemy lessons." Ling leaned back rubbing his hands together still feeling uncertain.

"I thought you said you moved here to avoid the military, did you change your mind?" She shot him an irritated gaze that he pretended not to notice.

"He found out because I forgot to dress Ed correctly. I know you care about Edward but you can trust Roy. He's surprisingly very reliable." Ling still didn't buy it but he couldn't come up with a reason why Riza would lie to him. Riza was an independent woman and knew how to scare men off her doorstep if they pushed her to the edge.

They fell into silence as the door opened revealing Ran-Fan. She had the same features as Ling but she held an unnatural beauty that made her different then the other Xingenese people.

"I just met Edward and that man… He looks familiar." She said while closing the door behind her. Ling leaned back into the chair as she took a seat beside him.

"It's Edwards new tutor." Riza shot Ling a glare as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"A military man? You asked a military man to tutor your son?" Ran-Fan blushed at her exclamation as Riza sighed.

"Roy's different. He really cares for Edward." She stared at the floor tiles as Ling sighed.

"Are you sure about that? All Military personal is scum… How do you know he's any different from the others?" The sentence struck a nerve in Rizas chest. She cupped her hands together and looked out the window.

"He is different. I just know he is."

He had to be.

* * *

><p>Roy bent down to pick up the soda that had fallen out of the machine. He looked at Ed who had been silent the entire time.<p>

"Come on pipsqueak, drink this." Ed's golden eyes flashed to Roys eyes before he grabbed the can in both hands. Roy frowned as he stood up. Ed didn't even react when he was called small. The boys' eyes were slightly hollow as he stuck close to Roy. Ed opened the can before taking a long drink.

"I don't like hospitals." Edward said suddenly. He sat down on the wall beside the vending machine as he stared up at Roy with big gold eyes.

"The last time I was here Mommy was sick and she had been bleeding… The doctors said she was going to die…"

Roy took a deep breath wondering how on earth he got stuck in this situation. He already bonded with Ed twice in less than 24 hours. He took a seat beside Edward and looked at the blonde debating on what to tell him.

"We will be out of here in a little bit. So just sit tight until your mom comes back outside." He put a hand on Ed's shoulder and watched with a small smile as Ed leaned up against him and cupped his hands against the can again. Ed took a sip as Roy wrapped an arm around his small shoulders.

"Hey Roy, What can I use my Alchemy for?" Ed asked innocently as Roy stared forward and thought for a moment.

"You can use it to rebuild stuff and play tricks on people." He smirked a bit before looking Ed who was staring up at him.

"What do you do with your Alchemy? You work for the military and mommy said she never wants me to join." Edward took another sip as Roy he shivered. He tightened his fingers on Eds shoulder, taking a deep breath.

"The military uses Alchemy in a bad way. You don't want to join the military Edward. It will only make you do bad things…" Eds fingers gripped the can as he played with the dew drops from the can.

"Why don't Alchemists use Alchemy to help people? To protect them? I would use my Alchemy to help people." Roy smiled at Eds innocence as he raised his hand to rest on the side of Eds face.

"I wish the military could think like you Ed. Alchemists be for the people? That doesn't sound too bad." He smirked and watched as a happy smile spread across Eds face. The boy radiated innocence and it made Roys heart warm. He would do anything to protect the boys' innocence.

* * *

><p>\Riza stared at the ticket in her hand as she sighed. She couldn't ditch the trip with Roy. She made a promise and she always kept her promises. She had explained things with Ling and Ran-Fan. The two were currently spending time in her home until Fu was allowed to leave the hospital.<p>

She trusted the teenagers and knew while she was gone they could watch over the house. The trip was in 2 days and she had to get the school affairs in order along with her work orders. She had told Ruby she was going to take a week or two off using her last vacation days.

Ruby wasn't happy but let Riza go.

Riza was the best damn florist there was. There was no way Ruby could tell Riza no. Riza put the ticket back into her purse before she pulled out her keys to open the door to her house. She could already hear the shouts coming from inside. She opened the door in time to hear Edward giggling like crazy.

"Y-You-!" Ed ran into the hall before toppling over and bursting out in laughter. Riza rolled her eyes before closing the door behind her and shrugging out of her coat. She walked into the living room, over Edward, and sat on the couch.

"What the hell did you do to my shirt?" Ling exclaimed from down the hall as Edward picked himself up and ran into the living room.

Riza rubbed her eyes but still smiled softly. Since Edward could use his alchemy in the house he had started transmuting Lings shirts without his consent. He still used circles but he managed to get a few of Lings good shirts. Ling slid into the view of the door and glared at Edward who had thrown himself behind the side of the couch.

Riza watched in amusement as Ling blushed realizing Riza was in the living room. Ling shirt was a bright pink and had 'bastard' printed on the front. Ling had fallen asleep and had woken up to a giggling Edward and Ran-Fan. **_(She had helped remove the shirt without Ling waking up.) _**

"Nice shirt." Riza commented dryly as Ling sent her an irritated glare. Ed let out a burst of giggles before he slapped his hands over his face rather harshly. Ling waited for a few moments before running and sliding on his knees so he could catch Edward.

But to his amazement, and Rizas, he jumped onto the couch and jumped to the coffee table. He proceeded to jump until he ran out of the living room. The thumps going upwards meant he escaped to the upper level. Ling poked his head from behind the couch and raised an eyebrow at Riza.

"I didn't know the pipsqueak could do that." There was a yell from upstairs which signaled Edward had heard Ling.

"I didn't either. He never did it before." Riza muttered as she heard a crash. She sighed in annoyance before standing up and grabbing her gun. She cocked it and felt pride when silence fell over the house. She waited a few more moments until a very loud, "Sorry mom!" reached her ears. She looked at Ling and smirked mischievously.

Ling just ducked his head and hid behind the couch again.

* * *

><p>"Carrots! Carrots! Potatoes! Potatoes!" Edward chanted as he carried a brown bag of said vegetables. Ling rolled his eyes from beside the blonde as he peeked around the street. Riza was leaving in a day and decided to start use Ling for errands. They returned from visiting his grandfather and she needed him to buy groceries for dinner.<p>

Ling brought Ed along**_ (Even if Ling didn't want to, Ed didn't release his leg. After a few moments of fighting Ling threw the door open and marched out with Ed)._**

"Asparagus! Green peas!" The chanting continued as they rounded the corner and headed off in the night. To be honest, Ling felt pleased Edward was such a bundle of energy. He managed to stay in shape the past few days. Edward was fast. Ling couldn't catch the blonde even if they ran around the house.

Edward had ran out of the hospital earlier and climbed a tree.

It took Riza to get him down. Ling was glad Riza didn't attract too many stares. As they passed an alley the chanting stopped, making Ling look down at the small golden boy. But Edward wasn't there. He peered into the alley in time to see Edward running into the darkness.

"Ed! Get back over here!" Ling growled as he put his bag of groceries down.

Ed had dropped his own bag on the floor as he entered the alley. The blonde was huddled around a trashcan where he saw a black blob. Edward recognized it as a dog. He smiled as he reached into his pockets and pulled out a small cookie. The dog whimpered as it hid under a small cardboard box.

"Don't be scared! Here!" The cookie was pushed into the dogs nose. The animal sniffed it before munching up the cookie and licking Eds fingers. Ed giggled as he stood up and smiled at the puppy. He looked at Ling with a wide smile. Ling sighed and face palmed. The kid was a magnet for trouble.

A clattering noise made Ed spring back in surprise. Ling noticed a raccoon was snarling at Ed. **_(In the back of Lings mind he wondered why animals hated Edward. Raccoons and Rats usually tried to bite Ed.)_ **

"Ed get back!" Ling cried as he raced over to grab the blonde. Then to his amazement the puppy from before barked and growled at the raccoon that had snarled at Edward. Ling pulled Ed into his arms as the animals growled. The black and white puppy let out a few high pitched barks before forcing the raccoon back. The raccoon scampered off and ran into a trashcan. Ed fought off Lings arms as a box of trash fell on the puppy who yelped in pain.

"Ling! Let go!"

Edward looked pissed when Ling refused. The glare was harsh and Ling paled. He released Edward immediately as the blonde ran to the box and tossed it off the puppy. Edwards eyes were frantic as he reached the tiny dog that was now whimpering. Ed scooped it up in his arms and ran out of the alley. He looked at Ling pleading.

Ling chided himself silently. He couldn't tell Ed no.

"Hurry up." He grumbled as Ed smiled and ran down the street. Ling picked up the bags and sighed. He was going to get killed by Riza. The entire way home he thought over countless ways Riza was going to use to end his life.

* * *

><p>Edward wrapped a towel around the soft puppy. After returning to the house Edward begged his mother to keep the dog. His blonde mother sighed before nodding and taking the dog upstairs to take care of it. She took the dog a bath in the tub before wrapping the paw in white bandages.<p>

Ling looked annoyed but they both let it go when Ed smiled at the black and white puppy.

"What are you going to call it?" Ran-Fan asked from beside Ed. They had gathered into Edwards room as Ed petted the puppy on his lap. Ed frowned and shrugged.

"I don't know. I didn't think that far ahead." Riza crossed her arms over her chest and sighed. Dogs were a pain in the ass to her. Ed wouldn't be able to discipline the dog and she wasn't about to let the pup mess up her house.

But he was cute.

The dog also protected Edward. She decided she would let him stay.

"His name will be Black Hayate." She nodded her head as she walked over to Ed and picked the dog up. "Black Hayate, give me one day and he will be disciplined." Riza said seriously and professionally. Ling shook his head a smile on his face. Ed smiled at his mother before he tucked his knees under his chin.

* * *

><p>After the excitement of the day was done with Ling snuck into Eds room in time to see the boy under the covers petting the dog he had brought up to sleep in the bed with him. Ed looked at him, smiled softly, and then returned his gaze to the dog. Ling walked in shutting the door behind him as he took a seat beside the boys bed and leaned his head back.<p>

"Ling… What is a father?" Silence filled the room at Eds questions. Ling rubbed one of his eyes with the back of his hand.

"A dad? Well… He's someone who looks after you and teaches you stuff about life. He buys you toys and puts up with you because he's your dad." Ling couldn't explain a father very well. He wasn't completely sure what a true father was like. He didn't have one.

After his parents died and he was taken out of Xing he forgot what it felt like to have parents. Fu was a great man and his wife was very beautiful. He understood they only wanted what was best for Ling. Before his grandmother died she told him he could stay in Amestris and never worry about anything ever again.

But Ling knew better than that. He had a throne waiting for him back at the palace. He did have options. He understood that. But he didn't want to let the people in Xing down. Ran-Fan was a great martial artist and told Ling she would stay by his side no matter what.

"Why does mom not like my dad?" Ling jumped slightly when he remembered Edward was right beside him.

"Maybe it's because your dad isn't here. Do you know what he looks like?" Ling didn't know who Eds dad was either. Edward frowned before shaking his head.

"I have no idea. But everyone at school talks about their dads and when they ask about my dad I don't know what to tell them… Mr. Mustang is nice and he protects me…" Eds voice lowered to a whisper as he buried his face in the covers. "He makes me feel safe."

Ling rolled his eyes as he looked at Ed with a smirk.

"Edo! Are you blushing?" The blonde glared fiercely at him.

"Don't call me that! Squinty-know-it-all-bastard!" Ling smiled before ruffling the kids hair and standing up.

"I'm going to miss you short-stuff! Bring me back a souvenir, kay?" Ling only managed to get himself smacked in the face with a pillow and Ed yelling at him to get out. On the other side of the door Ling smiled to himself and shook his head.

Ed was a great kid.

* * *

><p>Roy gazed at the dog in Eds arms in disbelief. It was small enough to fit into Eds arms and was black and white. It had a red collar with a metal tag that looked like something Ed would make.<p>

"His name is Black Hayate! Isn't he incredible?" Ed said with a smile. Ed was wearing a turtle neck and a red jacket. He had on black pants with regular tennis shoes. Riza came out of the house wearing a knee high skirt and a white jacket. Her hair was neatly combed and hanging off her shoulders. She looked at Roy and nodded before walking to Ed. She had two suitcases with her along with a hand purse.

"When did you get a dog?" Roy asked as Riza knelt beside Ed and clicked the leash she had in her hands to the red collar.

"Ed brought him home a day ago. I've spent the whole day training him." Roy chose to ignore the shutter that had suddenly wracked Edwards frame. He could already guess what style of discipline Riza used. Roy picked up the suitcases and walked over to the car Havoc had brought.

Roy had given orders for Havoc to drive the Hawkeye family to the train station and from there they would go their separate ways. He put the cases in the front seat giving Havoc a glare then opening the door for Riza. She nodded her thanks and helped pick Edward and Black Hayate into the car.

"When we get to Dublith there will be a lady with black hair and dark eyes. She goes by the name of Izumi Curtis. When you meet her she will take you to her house. I will meet up with you when I get off duty at Southern headquarters." Riza nodded and Roy smiled as he ruffled Eds hair and closed the door.

The train ride was uneventful. Fuery and Breda had joined Riza in her compartment but after Breda noticed Black Hayate on Eds lap he ran out of the room and forced Havoc to stay with them. Roy was annoyed with this. He assumed after being in the military for such a long time Breda would have gotten over his fear of Dogs.

Riza was very professional looking and was kind to Fuery mainly because Fuery hadn't done anything to tick her off. She sent cold glares to Havoc who was trying to ignore them and stare out the window. Edward had dropped Black Hayate onto Havocs lap before he rested his head on Rizas lap and fell asleep.

Riza was currently cleaning her gun and cleaning it. Fuery was smiling at Black Hayate before taking the dog in his own lap. Riza clicked a few parts together before feeling Ed shudder. She took a peek at the blonde who was pale and breathing sharply. She put the gun down on the side of her before shaking Ed.

Edward never had nightmares like this when she was around. After a few rounds of shaking Edwards eyes opened and stared up at his mom.

She froze at what she saw.

Eds eyes were wide but blank, almost as if he wasn't fully awake. She cupped his check and bent down to kiss his forehead.

"Ed, Wake up baby. It was just a dream." Ed blinked a few times before light returned to his eyes. He looked at his mom frowning before burying his face into her lap.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Roy looked at Izumi as they both dropped to the floor in exhaustion. Izumi put a hand on her forehead as she took a few deep breaths. <strong>_

_**"You're really going to join?" She asked as Roy stared up at the sun. It hurt his eyes but he was too tired to block it with his hand. **_

_**"Yeah, I'm going to join the academy. Then I'll tell them about my Alchemy." Izumis hand dropped back to the ground as she swallowed the lump in her throat. **_

_**"Your mom wouldn't have wanted this, Roy. I know you're sad about what happened-!" **_

_**"I'm not doing this because of my mom, Izumi. I'm doing this for me. I want to make a difference. Alchemists shouldn't have to live in fear! I want to change that!" Izumi closed her eyes as she smiled softly. She could never talk Roy out of doing things. He was stubborn and straight forward with what he wanted.**_

_** "Be careful, Roy. We both know how bad the world can be." Izumi tilted her head to look at Roy who lay beside her.**_

_** "I know. That's why I'm going to change it. I promise." He smiled at her before she closed her eyes and listened to the soft breeze. **_

_**"Don't let anything bad happen to anyone anymore. Make Auntie Grace happy!" **_

* * *

><p><em><em>**"Colonel!"**

The black haired man jumped up from his relaxed position in time to see Havoc waving a hand in front of his face.

"Jeez, Colonel. You don't have time to be slacking off! We just arrived in Dublith! You have to go down to the barracks and seize control down in the lower slums!" Roy yawned as he rubbed the back of his head. He wasn't looking forward to what laid ahead of him. He could deal with the rebellion force but he was more worried about Izumi.

She would bitch at him for being so slow in making it to the top. He just hoped she wouldn't kick him in the face when he arrived to her house later in the night. Izumi loved to cause him pain. He slipped on his gloves and exited the train with Havoc. Once on the platform he looked up to see Riza looking around curiously.

Edward was holding her hand and their new dog was sniffing the floor. Ed was holding the dogs leash carelessly. It took Roy a few moments until he saw the plain white dress of his best friend. He smirked when Izumis face came into view. They locked gazes before Roy nodded and continued down the path with Havoc.

The military was lined up and already moving down the streets of Dublith. Roy had Breda and Havoc by his sides. He enjoyed having subordinates. Fuery was further down with the other members. Everyone had their own separate orders and Roy knew he was probably the only one who could all their orders work. He pulled out his white gloves from his pocket before slipping them on with a grim expression.

"Let's get this over with already."

* * *

><p>"Excuse me, are you Riza Hawkeye?" Riza looked up in surprise to meet a strict looking woman. She wore a white v neck blouse and her black hair was in dread locks. Riza had to admit she was rather pretty. Beside her was a scary looking man. Edward looked at them curiously until his gaze fell on the breast bone on Izumis chest.<strong> (Most people wondered how Ed was able to see something from so high up. To put it simply no one really truly knows.)<strong>

He smiled happily.

"She has the symbol mommy!" Ed exclaimed happily. Riza looked to Edward before analyzing the lady. When she noticed the symbol she let out a breath of relief.

"You must be Izumi Curtis. Roy must have told you everything then?" Izumi smirked before looking at the man behind her.

"Would you grab their bags, dear? Why don't we go to my house first? We will be able to talk from there." Riza nodded in understanding.

"This is my son Edward." Riza said with a smile as Edward released his mother's hand and waved at Izumi and her husband.

"He's so young. This is my husband Sig Curtis. Let's go then." They began to walk away from the train station. Edward was running alongside Black Hayate. The silence was rather comfortable. Izumis house was behind a butcher shop. The shop was currently open. She led them down to the back and opened the door leading to the kitchen.

"Roy has told me a lot about Ed. He has to be a prodigy if he opened his gate at that age." Sig put the cases down by the door as Ed ran into the house ignoring Rizas cry for him to stop. Izumi frowned at the blonde as she looked into the kitchen.

"Oh! You're awake! Sorry, I forgot to mention we had a guest over!" Izumi said as Riza walked into the kitchen wondering what on earth Izumi was talking about. Riza only saw one other person in room beside Edward. Her body trembled as she stared into the face of the man who haunted her dreams. Edward was currently staring at the man curiously.

The man had a bearded blonde face with narrowed golden eyes. He had on glasses which was a new accessory to his face. His blonde hair was pulled into a pony tail and he was smiling weakly at Izumi. Riza didn't even bother to wait for him to notice her. She reached down to her thigh and pulled out a gun before pointing it at him.

When she pulled the safety off everyone stared at her in alarm. Edward ducked away while Izumi gazed at Riza with wide eyes. Even the blonde looked alarmed as he put his hands up.

"You stupid son-of-a-bitch! How dare you show your face to me again?" Riza screamed as she felt her hands tremble slightly.

Her brown red eyes were narrowed in pure fury.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Izumi cried as she approached the blonde. Izumi already calculated a few things in her mind incase she pulled the trigger.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Riza screamed ignoring Izumi.

Hoenheim lowered his arms and pushed his glasses further up the bridge of his nose. The light hit his glasses causing them to shine in an almost scary way. Riza was about ready to shoot him when he spoke.

"I don't believe we have met before. Might I ask how you know who I am?"


	11. Edwards heritage

**MOM & JUAN: ***eating fish soup*

**ME:***fighting with shirmp head*

**ME:** DAMN IT! stupid shrimp! Come off you stupid head!

**Shrimp: **:D

**ME: ***Juice comes out of shrimp and stains my fingers* D:

**JUAN: **You're supposed to suck the stuff on the head.

**ME:** WELL WHY DON'T YOU TELL THE SHRIMP THAT?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: TWIST! :D I wrote this in one day and was a little proud Thank you guys for the reviews! I i'll try to have more self confidence but right now not so much. I got in a fight with my mom over something stupid! i think i'm old enough to make a few mistakes. its not like i was planning to fuck up my life ugh! -.- anyways here it is! Any questions feel free to ask unless it involves the plot :) Please review! BY THE WAY! FISH SOUP IS A PAIN IN THE ASS!**

* * *

><p>Riza had enough. She wasn't about to let this monster ruin her life. He knew who she was. The stupid son-of-a-bitch had the nerve to say he didn't know who she was. He was going to die! She was going to make him pay for what he did to her. So that's exactly what she did.<p>

And the room went into chaos.

She pulled the trigger and watched as Izumi knocked her hand causing the bullet to hit the window from the kitchen. It shattered as Hoenheim ducked on the floor. Even Edward cried out in surprise.

"Alright! That's it! I don't care who you people are! We are inside my house! And I don't like people fucking up my house! Sig! Mason!" Riza felt a pair of arms grab her and jerk her out of the kitchen. Izumi looked thoroughly pissed.

"Get up Hoenheim!" The blonde man looked surprised but when he met the glare Izumi gave him he did as told.

"Sig! Take Edward upstairs and show him my Alchemy collection. We all need to have a talk." Riza was forced into a chair in the living room. Mason was now holding her shoulders into place. She wanted to kill Hoenheim but something about Izumi told her not to even think about it.

Izumi sat down next to Hoenheim and crossed her legs glaring at the both of them. She held Rizas gun in her hand making Riza wonder when Izumi had actually stolen it from her.

"I don't know what your problem is but it needs to stop. You can't go around shooting people you don't like." Riza glared at Izumi before turning her gaze to Hoenheim.

"It's his fault! He-He!" She broke off as she swallowed and glared.

"What exactly did Hoenheim do?" Riza bit her lip. She never told anyone what he did to her. She let them guess and they were usually right. The only one who knew was her baby brother.

"Why don't you ask him?" She spat as she looked away and tried to control her breathing. She didn't know why she had the sudden urge to see Roy.

"If I might say something." Both ladies looked at him before he continued. "But I have no idea who you are."

Riza glared at him feeling the words bubble to her lips before she had the chance to stop them.

"Oh fuck you! You know exactly what you did! You tied me up and forced me to do something I didn't want to do! You sick bastard!" She took a quick intake of breath before Izumi realized what was bothering Riza. Izumi stood up and put the gun on the couch before gesturing Hoenheim to get up.

The blonde wasn't sure what was going on but next thing he knew Izumis fist came colliding into his jaw. He hit the wall ungracefully as he groaned and rubbed his jaw.

"You raped her? I let you into my home and you raped a young lady?" Hoenheim sighed and stared at Riza. Riza was pleased at the moment. Though she wished she still had her gun.

"I didn't rape anyone! I don't know who you mixed me up-!" His words stopped before he got to his feet carefully. "I was in Xing for the past 10 years. I just returned a few days ago where Mrs. Curtis found me."

Izumi paused hearing those words. The last sentence was true. She had found him dying of hunger and thirst on the side of the road. He said he had traveled from Xing and was trying to find his way to central.

"I did find him on the side of the road a few days ago. Are you sure this is him?" Riza stared in utter disbelief.

How could they not believe her? Trust her? She saw it all happened.

"Of course I'm sure! He told me his name and left me on the floor! I think I'd remember someone who fucked up my life!" Hoenheim pulled off his glasses for a moment and then looked at Riza seriously.

"What is my Alchemy symbol? You have seen it, right?" Riza took a deep breath and closed her eyes. Mason removed his hands from her shoulder and she rubbed her forehead.

"Symbol? It… it's the symbol of a snake eating its own tail. It's on your shoulder blade on the right side." She opened her eyes in time to see him removing his shirt. She felt sick in her stomach as she watched him. Her eyes turned to look at the symbol on his shoulder blade. But her stomach sunk to her knees as she realized something.

There was nothing on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>"Who is that man?" Edward asked curiously as he walked into the room with Sig.<p>

"His name is Van Hoenheim. We found him dying of thirst a few days back. Here we go." Sig pulled out a box from under the bed and slid it to Edward who pulled Black Hayate into the room. Sig closed the door and then looked at Edward who was starting to pull things out of the box with a happy expression.

"This is incredible! Can I really read it?" Sig gave a soft smile and nodded. Edward pulled out a few books as Black Hayate turned to sniff the box. There was a loud thud from down stairs. Sig looked at the door carefully before sighing.

"Stay right here, Edward. I will be right back." Edward gave a smile to Sig as the man left the room. Now inside by himself he turned to Black Hayate who yawned loudly.

"This is great! I can't wait till I learn this stuff! No! I can't wait to learn what my talent is! Imagine it's like! Um… water! I can manipulate water!" He chatted to the dog happily as he leaned on the headboard of the bed. There was a sharp clack noise which made him look up in surprise.

On the window sill was a teenager.

He was giving Ed a wicked smile. He had long green tinted hair and purple narrowed eyes. His hair was pulled back with a headband.

"Hello Edward." The boy said as Ed put the book down. He was leaning half way into the room but the other part was outside the window. Black Hayate stood up and immediately started to growl.

"What are you doing in this place? Why don't you go outside?"

Edward frowned getting into a kneeling position.

"My mom told me to stay here." The boy shook his head with a pleasant smile before he turned to be outside the window. He showed his back to Edward.

"And it's such a wonderful day outside! There are so many things you could do outside!" He turned back and quickly threw himself into the room. Edward quickly stood up not trusting this new person. Who came in through the window anyways? _**(Well Ling does, but that's not the point!) **_Black Hayate started to bark as Ed took a step back.

"Don't be scared Edward. I'm not going to hurt you."

Ed didn't believe him.

In one quick movement that was too quick for Ed to see the boy grabbed Edwards arm and yanked him forward. Edward gasped as he felt the boys finger nails dig into his skin. Ed cried out as he heard him chuckle.

"My job here is done." He released Edward and jumped out the window. Black Hayate barked loudly while running to the window. Ed fell to his knees and pulled his jacket off. The tears in his jacket and long sleeve were now filling with blood. The door slammed open and he looked up in fear.

It was his mom who was now running to him.

"Edward! What happened?" she asked worried. She saw the blood on his arm and quickly pulled him up into her arms. His hand burned and he gasped as he covered it with his own hand it eased the burning but barely. Coming down Edward was taken from Riza and Izumi quickly took him into the kitchen where she removed his shirt.

"What the hell is going on? Did Black Hayate bite you?" Riza asked worried as said dog ran into the room also worried. Edward shook his head and hissed when Izumi removed his hand.

"Someone came in through the window and he… he cut me." Izumi rinsed off the wound and looked at the marking curiously. Hoenheim was currently buttoning up his shirt and entered the room and went to Izumi.

"Oh no you don't! You are not allowed anywhere near him!" Riza snapped as Hoenheim stared at Edward.

"Riza! We've been over this! This isn't the Hoenheim that did that to you!" Izumi growled as Riza glared at Hoenheim daring him to take another step closer to her son. Izumi heard Riza start to argue but suddenly realized the blood on Eds arm wasn't washing off. It was creating a mark. When it finished she swallowed and stared at in confusion.

"A snake eating its own tail…" She muttered. Riza looked at Ed in confusion before she realized the marking on Eds body. Hoenheim took that as his chance to inspect Edward.

"I know that design. It belonged to an old friend of mine long ago." Riza glared at Hoenheim for a quick moment before speaking.

"That's the same design that belonged to the man who… who gave me Ed."

* * *

><p>Roy knocked on the door to Izumis butcher shop. He had a hard day at work and was currently hoping Izumi wasn't going to kick him into a wall or something. The door opened to reveal Mason. Roy smirked as mason smiled.<p>

"Roy! It's good to see you again!"

Roy nodded, "It's nice to see you again, Mason, everyone here?"

Mason sighed and nodded. "We have a full house and Izumi is not pleased."

Roy sighed, so much for hoping to not get kicked. They walked into the house out back and he saw a man he hadn't seen before. Golden hair and golden eyes. Before Roy could even process what Mason was telling him about the man he had raised his hand ready to snap.

But a shriek and a pan colliding to his head forced him to stop.

"What the hell was that for?" he screamed while rubbing the back of his head. Izumi was standing in the door way of the kitchen wearing a dangerous expression.

"This is my house, you idiot! You are not allowed to burn my guests!" Roy was about to argue when something grabbed his leg. Izumi looked surprised when she noticed it was Edward. The house had calmed down significantly since the attack on Edward. Riza still demanded Hoenheim to leave but Izumi knew Hoenheim knew something about his double.

She didn't expect Edward to hug Roy.

Roy looked down and frowned as Edward looked up at him.

"Why did you leave?"

The question was heart breaking.

Roy reached down and rubbed the top of Eds head. "I had work. I told you guys I would meet you later on." Ed shook his head and released Roys leg before throwing his arms open. Roy sighed but bent down and picked the boy up. He didn't know why Edward was suddenly so clingy. Riza appeared from the back hallway and looked relieved to see Roy.

"What the hell is going on? And what is he doing here?"

Roy sat down in front of Hoenheim while Edward rested on his lap currently asleep. Edwards right wrist was bandaged and he was currently wearing black pants with a black tank top.

"So he isn't the Hoenheim you know?" Roy asked as Riza sat beside him deathly silent. Izumi stood in the doorway of the kitchen staring at all of them closely. Sig was currently checking the rooms to make sure no one would see them and get in. Black Hayate was sleeping on the floor oblivious to everything currently happening.

"No. He has the same symbol as me and Edward. He says he knows the other Hoenheim who…" Izumi broke off not wanting to say anything to displease the blonde more then she already was. Roy wanted to lend her a hand but thought about the times she had made it clear she didn't need help. But he couldn't help but feel like protecting her when she looked to broken.

"There's another thing I want to discuss." Hoenheim said suddenly making Roy look at him curiously. "But only you, Mr. Mustang, would be able to tell me since you helped Edward cross over the gate."

Roy frowned but nodded urging the man to continue.

"Did Edward tell you anything about the gate? Something Truth might have told him?" Roy stared at the man carefully.

"No… But he kept asking about his father. Something Riza didn't tell him." He stated calmly. Riza ducked her head her bangs covering her face. She looked at Roy suddenly and Roy felt his heart skip a beat. She wasn't staring at him with anger or sadness. She was staring at him with an emotion he didn't quite understand.

"Riza…" He started.

But she shook her head and reached over to pull Edward out of his arms.

"Thank you, Roy. But I need to get Edward into a bed so he can sleep comfortably." She stood up and walked down the hall to the bedroom Izumi was lending her. Izumi sighed and sat down next to Roy.

"I do not know what you got yourself into, Roy but it is something bad. Hoenheim, now that Riza is gone explain to me what it was that raped her. I know you know." Hoenheim folded his hands together before staring at the both of them seriously.

"I don't think it would be wise to tell you-." He stopped when Roy snapped his fingers and caused the man to lean back in surprise. Izumi whacked him over the head with a pissed off expression clearing stating he was going to get it later.

Rubbing his head Roy spoke, "Edward is the son of that person. If that mark on his body means anything to you it is my business. We need to know in order to protect Edward. So I suggest you start telling us before I burn you and that couch." Izumi glared at Roy but didn't object.

She wanted to know as well.

Hoenheim sighed as he leaned forward and rested his chin on the palms of his hands.

"I found him on my travels. He wasn't human. He was nothing more than a dust cloud of black inside a flask. He taught me how to control the power of Alchemy. I thought he was longing to protecting humans but in one night he killed the town and caused the whole area of Xerxes to disappear in one night. I have lived too long and terrible life. But I knew I had to destroy the flask. He was plotting something evil. But I haven't been able to find him. If Edward is truly the son of the flask… I fear that whatever the flask is plotting involves him..."

* * *

><p>Roy walked into the room Riza and Edward were in to see Riza sleeping beside Edward. He smiled softly at the sight as he tried to swallow what Hoenheim had told him. Hoenheim answered their questions and told them everything. Roy felt sick and sad that Edward was the son of something like that.<p>

But he didn't care what Edward was like Hoenheim did. Edward was a burst of energy and had the best innocence he knew. Edward wasn't a monster like Hoenheim said. Edward was Edward. He came in and walked to Edward as he brushed the hair off the blonde face.

"I don't care what they say…" You are still perfect the way you are.

Before he got ready to leave the room he heard a voice reach his ears.

"Roy don't leave."

He froze and peered into the dark room to see Riza was sitting up slightly.

"…Izumi doesn't have another room. You… You can stay with me and Ed." Roy looked at her in confusion but saw she had lain back down and pulled Edward away from one side of the bed. "Only if you want to…" She added as Roy felt blush rise to his cheeks.

In the same bed with Riza Hawkeye? It sounded too good to be true. But he felt like it was her way of telling him she needed him. He took off his military over coat and slipped the butt skirt off his jeans before removing his shoes. He climbed into bed and stared at Riza whose face was covered by darkness.

"Riza… You don't need to go through this alone." He reached over and took her hand ready for her to snap and tear her hand away.

Except she never did.

He rested his arm over Edward who was sound asleep.

"It's hard seeing him and finding out he wasn't the one who did this to me and Ed. Everything I thought I knew was wrong and now I don't even know who Edwards father is. He's getting hurt because I can't protect him!" Roy clenched her hand and smiled in the darkness. "

You are doing a great job at protecting him Riza. Don't think like that. Edward is happy to have you. I know not knowing about Hoenheim and his real father is bad but you don't need to feel devastated about it." She took in a quick breath as Roy closed his eyes. He rubbed circles into her hand and tried to soothe her.

"What am I supposed to tell Edward when he grows up asking for his father?" Roy smiled softly and told her what he had come up with.

"You can still use Hoenheim as his father. It doesn't matter because they both have the same image. But it's up to you."

Riza gave a soft sigh before Roy fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Edward was the first one to wake up. He slipped out of bed without waking up Roy and Riza. Of course he was wondering how Roy got there to begin with but ignored it. He walked into the kitchen and saw the blonde glasses man from the night before there. He smiled before taking a seat at the kitchen.<p>

The man was reading an old book obviously not paying attention to Edward. Ed frowned slightly and tried to remember what he knew about this guy. He knew his mother hated him and also Roy. So Ed should hate him too, right?

He held his head up with his hand and stared at him some more. He had the same eye color as Ed. His hair color was the same. Edward slouched over and sighed. He had no idea what was going on.

That's when he noticed what the man was reading.

"Is that Alchemy?" Hoenheim looked at him curiously for a moment.

"Yes it is."

The conversation dropped immediately and Ed frowned again. A barking reminded him of Black Hayate as he looked at the dog who was barking at the door that led to the back yard. Edward hoped off his seat and looked around the kitchen.

He saw the leash on the counter top and he reached for it pulling it down before he set off to get Black Hayate. Ed wasn't sure if he should leash the dog so he just held the leash before grabbing the door knob and opening it.

It seemed this interested Hoenheim.

When Edward opened the door and walked out the man was following behind him. Black Hayate ran across the yard as Ed ran to keep up with him. He turned away when the dog lifted his leg to pee. He gave a childish "EW" before he looked around the yard for something else to do. He ignored Hoenheim who was watching as he found a stick and started to draw into the dirt.

He wanted to make his mom something. Then make Roy something. He was in a good mood today. He drew the transmutation circle effortlessly before putting the stick down and placing his hands on the circle. He enjoyed the crackle of blue energy as the transmutation began to create what he was very carefully molding.

When he finished all that remained in the small crater was a miniature toy horse. He smiled pleased and grabbed it before grabbing his stick to create another transmutation circle.

"That is nice work." He blinked before looking up at Hoenheim who was walking over to him. Ed nodded enthusiastically.

"Thank you! Roy taught me how to make the horse just right!" Hoenheim knelt beside the blonde before reaching for the stick.

"Can I make one too?" Edward nodded before handing it to Hoenheim and sitting back and watching. Hoenheim drew a more complex design before he put his finger tips to activate the array.

Ed opened his mouth in surprise when a detailed horse was made.

The first thought that ran through his head was that he wanted to ride it.

He jumped up and smiled. "That's awesome! I want to make one!" Edward said as he put his hands on the horse with a smile. Ed looked at the horse and smiled as he tried to guess what it was made up with and how much you needed to exchange in order to create it.

"What else can you do, Edward?" Ed looked up smiling as he grabbed the stick Hoenheim left on the ground.

"I can make bombs and more figurines but only small ones. But I wanted to try this array that I found in this book. It's supposed to make statue of someone I know." He concentrated on the ground as he drew the array and added a few special designs.

When he finished it looked like a master piece. He put his horse down before putting his hands to the array and watching it light up. The array started to create a statue of Black Hayate. When he finished he smiled content as Black Hayate glared at this new threat. Hoenheim sat down beside Edward and viewed his work as well.

"You are a very talented Alchemist Edward. What is your talent?" Edward frowned and shrugged as he petted Black Hayate who was now growling at the new statue.

"I don't know. Mr. Roy said I had to figure it out still. He said it would happen if I'm in a stressed situation where I do something to show my talent." Hoenheim nodded before he stood up and dusted his pants.

"How about we go get some breakfast? No one is awake yet and I know they'll be happy if we bring them some nice bread." Edward looked excited as he nodded and got up grabbing the leash so he could take Black Hayate with him.

* * *

><p>Riza woke up to the sun blinding her from the window. She blinked while trying to remember where she was. She always woke up like this when she was sleeping in someone else's house. She stared ahead of her and noticed Roy was getting dressed for work.<p>

He was currently in the military pants and didn't have a shirt on. He obviously didn't know Riza and she tried to stop herself from blushing. The man was handsome.

She admitted that.

Roy grabbed a shirt from one of the chairs he had placed it on and started to pull it on as he buttoned up the outfit. He looked at her and noticed she was awake.

"Good morning, how you doing?" She glared at him before sitting up and starting to look for her own clothes. Cocky Bastard.

Once they were both ready for the day she walked downstairs to try and find Ed. She wasn't surprised Ed had snuck out in the morning. Roy said goodbye and took off to go to work. But she couldn't find Edward. Izumi was out front working the butcher shop.

"Edward?" She called out trying to find out where her son was. When she walked out into the back yard she only saw two figurines. A detailed horse and a detailed Black Hayate.

She entered the butcher shop looking around alarmed. "Izumi, Where's Edward? I can't find him anywhere!" Izumi looked up surprised and then frowned.

"I thought he was sleeping with you and Roy. He probably left the house with Hoenheim. They went to go get something for breakfast."

Riza glared as anger filled her again.

"He has no right to be taking my son anywhere!" Izumi put a hand on Rizas shoulder before Riza could stomp away angry.

"You need to calm down. Hoenheim knows what he's doing. If you want I will go and find them. You can stay with Sig and Mason and help me look after the shop."

Izumi didn't let Riza argue since she was already out the door.

* * *

><p>Izumi walked down the streets of Dublith looking for any sign of Hoenheim and Edward. Hoenheim had made it clear Edward wasn't human last night and obviously Hoenheim didn't like Edward. Why would Hoenheim take Edward? She cursed at the thought of him trying to get rid of the blonde.<p>

She didn't know any of them very well but she knew Roy cared about the blonde runt. It was enough to make her do things without question. Roy was her friend and she wasn't about to turn her back on Roy. While walking she noticed the military was currently in Dublith.

Shit.

Most people were leaving the area but she noticed they were about to break out into a fight. Hoenheim was in the crowd trying to get away. She started to run ignoring the stares that were given. She had years to practice hiding in plain sight. Edward was her first priority.

"Edward!" Izumi cried making the blonde look up in surprise. A few gun shots went out which made the crowd start running. Izumi ran to Edward quickly noticing Hoenheim had been dragged by the crowd rather ungracefully. Izumi tossed her arms around Edward and looked up to see a few guns being pointed at her. She couldn't use alchemy to save herself or Ed without the military finding out.

Fuck!

Then she noticed Edward looking panicked. His eyes then grew into steady determination before he clapped his hands together. A man threw himself in front of Izumi and Edward. He was huge and from what she could tell he was about to use alchemy.

But Edward beat him to it.

Edwards hands met the ground as a wall shield appeared and protected the three of them. The military Alchemist turned back in shock as Izumi grabbed Edward and pulled him close glaring at the man. The man was staring at them with wide blue eyes.

"Young Hawkeye? What did you do?" A snap brought them all to the attention of the one and only flame Alchemist. Izumi picked Edward up in her arms as she stood up and glared again.

"Major Armstrong! Are you alright?" Someone asked. Armstrong still held Izumis gaze.

"Yes! I am perfectly fine! I managed to throw that shield up and time!" And he disappeared with the other men. Izumi didn't want to question why the man let them go free. She was just glad someone in the military wasn't complete scum like all the others.

Besides Roy of course.

She took Edward away from the fight while looking at Roy seriously. They had a lot to explain. Edward was going to become a very important person in the future. She could tell just by looking at the clear determination in his eyes.


	12. The introduction of Sins

**A/N: Heyy! Sorry it's been so long! But i finally got the computer fized and i am ready to get the story started again? Sorry for any issues with the writing because I wrote this up like in 3 hours because I'm such a procastinator! **

**okayy theres something i need to tell you guys. The reason i put rape in this story was because i needed it for the plot. I do not support something like that, When i first thought of the story there wasn't any rape and if i could of avoided it i would have. So for the person who reviewed annoynsmously(**_arg can't spell it__ D__x_)** sorry but it needs to be there. Rape is a horrible thing and it's no joke if something like that happens to you wether it's flashing, peeping, touching, or rape. Btw might disable the annoynousms(**_Fuck! I still can't get it! stupid word...)_ **thingy 'cause you put me down on my birthday -.- anyways! Review and enoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Riza smiled as she cradled the new born baby to her chest. She rocked him softly as she hummed and swayed to her humming. A knock on the door had her look up in surprise as a brown haired male came into the room. He smiled his hazel eyes looking at the bundle in her arms.<p>

"How you holding up?" Alphonse asked as Riza turned and sighed softly.

"He just fell asleep. He couldn't sleep last night."

Her little brother came into the room and looked at the baby over her shoulder. He had small wisps of blonde hair on his head which showed he had inherited the color from his mother.

"How long do you think the peace will last?"

Riza stared at Alphonse through her bangs as she shrugged. "I don't know. Hopefully he won't wake the neighbors. We bought this house last minute from that retailer lady."

Alphonse looked around the bare nursery room and frowned at the thought of his sister living down in the city. "You sure you'll be okay by yourself?"

Riza rolled her eyes at her brothers concern as she gave him a look. "Who do you think you're talking to, Alphonse? I'll be fine."

Al smirked shaking his head.

After giving birth Riza had stayed at the Rockbell household to recover. Once she felt better she asked Al to help move her things into her new home she bought out in Central. "I know mom would have told you to stay with her after Edward was born."

Riza blinked and looked at her little brother who was staring at the picture by the crib. It was of her mother holding Edward a sweet smile on her face.

"I know she would have." Riza added quietly as they held their heads in shame. They didn't know how to react to things like that. They had suffered a lot when their father died and kids asked those types of questions. They pulled through it still grieving for their father but still loving every second they had with their mother. Their mother had died recently due to her illness.

Riza told Alphonse she went peacefully having seen her first grandson before she left. But Riza still felt the burning ache of the fact she was never going to see her mother ever again. Al's main questions after Trisha died was why did she die? She should have lived longer. They both knew that. But no one could have stopped her from getting sick. She had started to get sick after their father died and was always in poor health. They didn't expect her to die so soon after Riza had her baby.

"What time is your train coming in?" She asked breaking the silent and she walked to the crib and bent over to put Edward inside.

"In an hour."

She shook her head at his tardiness as she smiled and went to him kissing his cheek. "We will be just fine Alphonse. Go home to Winry, okay?"

Al blushed at the words remembering his girlfriend but covered it with a soft cough. His face turned serious as he looked at her and Edward. "Riza, we don't know if that creep will be back."

Riza's eyes lost shine as she looked away and glared at the floor.

"Let him come back. I'll kill him." She growled. Al shook his head hopelessly as he put two hands on her shoulders and kissed her forehead. "Just take care of yourself, okay? I'll call and check up on you soon."

Riza smiled at her brothers kindness and turned giving him her shoulder.

"You better get going before Winry thinks I convinced you to stay." Al rolled his eyes at his sisters sign of affection.

"Be careful, okay?"

* * *

><p>Riza wasn't sure why she wanted to see her little brother again. Whenever she thought about Alphonse she thought about safety. When she was with Alphonse it was like nothing could touch her. Throughout her whole Pregnancy Alphonse had been there for her. When she had Edward Al helped her stand on her feet and make a plan for the future. Alphonse was always going to be her sweet over caring brother.<p>

Even though Alphonse was a father and a devoted husband.

Alphonse would always come when she called. Winry had been mad because she wasn't the only woman in Al's life but learned to live with it. They were the last Hawkeye-Elric's. All they had were each other. She wished Alphonse was there with her. She buried her head in the pillow and swallowed hard thinking about something other than missing her little brother.

She opened her eyes and looked at the room Izumi had given her. Edward had come home looking scared and scrambled into Riza's arms. Izumi had walked straight to the phone without a word to her. Hoenheim came back later but Riza had left to her room to tend to Edward who was complaining about his cut.

E

d was curled into her arms sleeping soundly as she wrapped an arm around him loosely. She didn't know what to do anymore. Things were getting complicated. She was stupid to believe Edward would be able to live a normal life. She wanted what was best for Edward but she couldn't give it to him.

What was she going to do?

"Riza…" She took in a shaky breath and looked over her shoulder at Roy who was kneeling on the bed looking concerned. "Are you alright? Izumi told me what happened."

Riza looked away and tried to get a hold of herself. She was Riza Hawkeye. Why did she let Roy into her life? Was it really because of equivalent exchange?

"She told me she could show Ed some stuff but he'd have to wait until he's older to be his mentor."

"Roy I failed." She looked at him again and saw him look down at the bed not bothering to look into her eyes. "I promised Edward I would never let the military trust him. That I'd protect him and let him have a normal life."

Roy let out a sigh before dropping onto the bed heavily.

"Edward was never a normal child Riza. He was born an Alchemist and to this day I don't know one Alchemist that has ever had a normal life." He turned and propped himself up on his elbow as he stared at the back of Riza's head. "Riza we weren't created to be human. Alchemist's are all born because of the fact we were sent here by Truth." He let himself drop onto his back and stared at the ceiling with a grim smile.

"Even if you tried Ed would never have a normal life. He could meet a nice girl who understands but what happens if Ed decides to have kids? I'm pretty sure he would be in the same situation we're in. I promise nothing will happen to him." Or you. He promised in his head silently as Riza turned around and bumped into him slightly.

His cheeks turned a dusty pink as she stared up at his face covered by the darkness. "You want to become Fuhrer. You want to change the way the system works, right?" Roy smiled lightly willing the blush to go away.

"I want to change the way we live. King Bradley has sent us to pointless wars and made Alchemist's become weapons of war. If someone doesn't stop him Amestris will fall deeper into a hole of despair." She smiled and laid her hand on his forearm as a gesture of agreement.

"I believe in you." Roy stopped breathing for a moment his eyes looking at Riza who fell silent holding his arm. "So hurry up and become Fuhrer, alright?" Roy smiled feeling an urge to hug Riza but refused to budge knowing there was only so much he could do in one night.

"I don't plan to keep you waiting." Too many people believed in Roy to make it to the top.

He couldn't stop now. Not when there was still so much to do.

* * *

><p>"No! Wrong!" Izumi shouted from the backyard as Riza rolled her eyes.<p>

For the past few days she was getting used to the feeling of being around Izumi and Roy. Hoenheim rarely showed his face to Riza but was starting to make a steady relationship with Edward. Riza only allowed it because Ed seemed to want to know more about his talent. Ever since he realized he could do clap transmutations he wanted to know all he could know about them.

Izumi restricted his access to the knowledge though. She had a feeling Eds body wouldn't be able to handle too many transmutations. Riza heard Mason call for her from the front counter and wiped her hands on the dish rag after shutting off the water from the sink. Roy said the Alchemist deployment was going to end soon which meant she would be able to go home and sort out her problems there.

She refused to acknowledge the feeling of longing when she realized Roy would go to his own house and she would sleep in her own bed by herself.

She looked up and saw Mason was talking to a very buff man. He was wearing regular civilians clothes so she didn't think nothing of it. He was nearly as big as Izumi's husband, Sig.

"What is-?"

She didn't get to say much else as she was wrapped into a bone crushing hug. She gasped and tried to get air into her lungs.

"I have heard so much of your wondrous tale Mrs. Hawkeye! And Poor young Edward!" She closed her eyes and managed to squeeze out a few words.

"Can't breathe-!" She was immediately dropped as she fell to her knees and gasped for breath putting a hand on her racing heart. She looked into the baby blue eyes of the strange man that had hugged her.

"I do apologize for being so rude." He took a step back and bowed to her which made her blush at the formalities. "My name is Alex Luis Armstrong."

Riza blushed and looked behind him seeing the face of a depressed Roy Mustang. She glared at him promising him pain later.

"What a pleasure Mr. Armstrong."

"No! The pleasure is all mine!" Alex said as he got up and batted at the air. She frowned and side stepped glaring at Mustang who finally decided to make himself known.

"This is Major Armstrong he works under my unit sometimes." Her glare intensified as she realized he was part of the military. Roy quickly coughed realizing he better explain before she killed him without any remorse.

"He was the one who covered up for Edward when he used Alchemy yesterday. He cornered me soon after demanding answers. Did I mention Armstrong is a great interrogator?" She crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the pair.

"He's not lying." She blinked and looked at Havoc who was currently putting out his cigarette at the front of the store. He waved with a lazy smile as he stood beside Roy. Roy was currently giving a defeated gaze at the floor feeling his wounded pride sting. "Armstrong is one hell of an interrogator. Spend a few hours in a tiny room with him without his shirt can result in you spilling your deepest darkest secrets."

She rolled her eyes and sighed sticking her hand out for Armstrong. "One more man that knows about Edward. Absolutely lovely." She grimaced before he encased her hand in his and shook harshly. She was surprised her arm stayed in the socket when he was done.

"Where is Young Hawkeye?" Riza rubbed her arm and glared at Roy one more time before inviting them inside. She hoped Roy knew what he was doing when he spilled the news to a man like Armstrong. "Ed! Havocs here!" Riza called into the backyard as she smirked in pleasure about the pale face Havoc got.

"What? Why'd you tell him I was here-?" He was meet with a blow of gold as Ed appeared out of nowhere and flung himself into Havoc who spun in a complete circle regaining his balance as he grabbed onto Edward tightly. "Hey there you little brat!" havoc grumbled trying to make sure Ed didn't force them to fall into the ground like idiots.

Roy sat down on the couch still grumbling about something as Izumi entered wiping sweat off of her brow. She realized Roy invited military men into her house and glared at Roy promising him pain later.

Roy sunk further into his seat.

"What's all the commotion?" Hoenheim asked as he appeared from the stairs and looked at all the people in Izumi's tiny living room. "Alright! In the backyard you idiots!" Izumi barked quickly shoving everyone outside.

Edward latched onto Havocs shoulders as Havoc tried to get rid of Black Hayate who was now nipping at his ankles. The cool summer evening was starting to come which felt refreshing to Riza as she smiled at the sight of Edward bugging the crap out of Havoc.

"Edward! Back down here! We need to practice your dodging." Ed frowned but quickly jumped off of Havocs shoulder and landing on his feet gracefully. He smirked when he realized he put all the older men to shame.

Izumi cracked her knuckles and looked around the area before pointing to the side of one fence. Edward obeyed and stood prepared. Riza hadn't watched the training sessions between Izumi and Edward and she had to say she was very curious as to what they were doing out here. Roy leaned back on the wall now growling at nothing important as Havoc rubbed the back of his neck.

Even Hoenheim took a spot off to the side watching them. Izumi clapped her hands and kneeled before placing them to the ground and glared at Edward. The spikes that rushed at Edward were slow paced but were still dangerous. Ed jumped flawlessly out of the way managing a few one handed cartwheels. That made Riza a little jealous because she couldn't do a cartwheel.

"What is the atomic number of tantalum?" Izumi asked suddenly as Ed dodged a few more spikes.

"73!" He exclaimed izumi gave a nod before getting up and running over to the side. Edward blinked and ran off to the side already memorized to this set of exercises.

"Europium?" Ed ducked from a flying rock as he stopped and thought about it. "68!"

Izumi's eyes darkened before she clapped and placed them to the floor. Ed was suddenly shoved off of his feet and forced to the ground. Riza gasped about to run over when Roy quickly grabbed her arm. "Don't, Izumi knows what she's doing."

Ed sighed and got crossed his legs not looking hurt at all.

"It's 63." He mumbled and frowned when Izumi nodded and dusted her hands off.

"That's enough for today. It's about time we had dinner." Riza didn't realize Armstrong and Havoc were staring at Izumi in stunned silence.

"Izumi was my teacher as well when we were younger." Roy commented smirking at her as she passed them and ordered Ed to undo the spikes she had done as punishment for getting the answer wrong.

"Ed is like 4… I don't think 4 year olds are supposed to move like that." Havoc commented as Riza smiled, proud of her son.

"Ed's not a normal 4 year old, right Roy?" Roy looked at her and smirked while he turned and followed Izumi into the kitchen.

"Glad you see it my way, Riza."

* * *

><p>Envy stared at the training sessions from the roof of a house nearby. He leaned forward on his heels smiling stupidly at the blonde brat dodging the spikes. He was developing rather nicely. If what his master told him was correct Edward was going to be the final key in getting what they wanted.<p>

He blinked and looked behind him to see a pale woman land on the roof with a sigh. Her long black dress hugged her frame as she brushed black hair behind her shoulder. She stared at him with narrowed red eyes as she stood beside him.

"Staring at him won't make him age faster, Envy." Envy looked at the blonde child and grinned again.

"Were so close, just think about the things we could do once he's on our side, Lust!"

Lust rolled her eyes as she crossed her arms underneath her chest. "It won't be that easy Envy. He may be master's son but he is still that human girl's son. He will always be different from the rest."

Envy frowned at her choice of words as he gripped the brick underneath his hands too tightly. "I don't care. Once he does what he needs to do, I get to dispose of him." Envy growled his eyes shadowed in hate.

Lust rolled her eyes and realized something she hadn't noticed before. "Envy… is that Hoenheim? Hoenheim is in contact with Edward?"

Envy jumped suddenly and realized it as well.

He had been watching the brat he forgot to look at the other people. They both froze when Hoenheim's golden eyes turned to glare at them through his glasses.

Envy cursed and stood up. "Son of a bitch saw us, let's go."

Lust nodded turning to jump off the roof. Before leaving she cast one more look to Edward who was smiling at his family. She gave a scowl and jumped feeling like a discarded piece of trash.

Why did scum like him get to be loved?

With a body like hers she should feel adored but instead it was the opposite. In the alley beside the house she looked into the darkness and shot out her finger tips in anger.

There was a whimper as she realized who it was.

She withdrew them before looking at Gluttony who barely managed to dodge her claws. "I'm sorry Gluttony. I didn't see you there."

Envy snorted from above her as he peered into the dark alley way. "Let's go Lust. Before Hoenheim gets to us."

Lust gave another sigh before patting Gluttony on the head and turning to follow her fellow Sin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Btw! I got a twitter so if you have this story on favorites and not alerts i will always post a tweet if i post a chapter or if something happened like i drew fanart or something on twitter :) I will keep you posted along with stupid random things of my life and junk Follow? :D (metalangeljenn_)**


	13. Hoenheim and The Prophecy

**A/N: Hey guys! Wanted to say thanks for reviewing! This story by far is my most popular and I'm almost hitting the 80s mark! It's fucking awesome! :D So hopefully updates will come once a week since i have school and junk but they will come soon. Thanks for your reivews and enjoy this chapter :)**

* * *

><p>Riza loved her home.<p>

It was a big house for two people but it always made her feel safe and comfy. When she first moved in with Edward she hadn't felt comfortable with only a baby in the house with her. She usually only stayed in one room and avoided being alone. But after a year she felt more comfortable.

She loved that year when Ed was learning to walk and started to follow her everywhere. It was annoying at first but it was something she enjoyed. It made her feel like a leader. It was something she admitted was plain adorable. She never bragged about Edward to anyone.

She kept to herself and when asked she would simply say her son was special, she didn't feel the need to express how special he was when you can tell simply by looking at him. Of course there was that time when Ed was two and she had nearly been killed in her bedroom.

Thinking back on the incident she wasn't sure what had happened. She had left to take a shower making sure the doors and windows were all locked. Edward was downstairs coloring and she found it to be the perfect time to escape. She had pulled on her shirt before someone placed a very sharp blade to her throat and sliced. It was painful and she'd never forget the horrified look in Ed's eyes when he walked into the room and fell into her blood.

After the attack everything went back to normal. Except for the thunderstorms. Ed couldn't stand them. She made it her duty to be there for him when something like that happened. Ed was her pride and joy. She will always love him and she'd do anything for him. When she thought about her feelings as a mother it reminded her of her baby brother who was a very proud father.

When Winry gave birth to their daughter Sarah, Alphonse had been such a sap Riza actually hung up on him when he ranted about her eyes or cheeks. Winry quickly fixed the problem though. She was pretty sure a wrench had been thrown to calm him down. Riza loved her brother and her sister-in-law.

But she wasn't looking forward to visiting again.

The minute they got back home Ling said Winry and Al called leaving a ton of messages. Ling and Ran-Fan were still living in her house until Fu's strength was restored and they could return to their house. Edward had run upstairs saying something about Black Hayate which resulted in a tug-a-war fight with Ed's plush toy cat. ("Black Hayate! That's my kitty!")

Ling and Ran-Fan followed poking fun at Edward while Ed managed to tumble and knock over her lamp. She rubbed her face in irritation before going into the hall and staring at the message board Ling created from the calls.

From the scribbles she finally realized Winry had her baby already. It was a boy named Tristan Alphonse Elric. (Alphonse last name was technically Hawkeye but he had taken the Elric name after his father died due to the fact his mom was the last living person in the family. Riza was sure she had an aunt out there somewhere in Amestris).

She smiled at the fact that Tristan reminded her of her mother's name. Trisha Elric. After realizing 4 months had passed since she last spoke to her family she picked up the phone and dialed the Rockbell home wincing as she heard another crash.

* * *

><p>"Stupid Black Hayate." Ed grumbled as he walked to the restroom Ling trailing behind him. Riza had been on the phone for awhile already. She told Ling to go upstairs and take Ed a bath since Al wasn't going to stop talking any time soon. Ran-Fan was sitting on the side of the tub feeling the water before she leaned over to turn it off.<p>

"Alright, get undressed." Ling said while kneeling to unzip Ed's sweater. Ed blushed pink looking away from Ran-fan who realized what Ed was getting at and giggled while exiting the room.

"A crush on Ran-Fan? Really, Edo-kun?" Ling teased.

Ed blushed bright red and flapped his arms, "What? No way! She's a girl! Girl's aren't supposed to look at you undress!"

Ling rolled his eyes at Ed's childish ways before pulling Ed's long sleeve over his head. His eyes drifted to the bandaged arm. "What happened here?" Ed stared at the bandages before starting to take it off wincing.

"Some jerk came into my room and hurt me. I don't know what he did but it burns." Ling was about to tell Ed to take off his pants when a cold sick feeling entered his stomach. He tensed ready to see what the danger was. But then realized it was Ed that was giving off the feeling.

"Is something wrong?" Ed asked innocently as he scratched around the wound curiously. Ling swallowed grabbing Ed's arm and staring at the symbol.

Ed gave off the vibe of something evil.

The symbol was about a snake eating its own tail.

"How did you get this again?" His question was shaky and it was scaring Ed. His golden eyes looked scared as he peeked at Ling wondering if he did something wrong to make Ling mad.

"This guy with green hair gave it to me. It was bleeding and—ow Ling that hurts!" At Ed's plea Ling released him and tried to play it off with a smile. Ed rubbed the mark sniffling as he pulled off his pants and kicked off his shoes.

"Stay here real quick. Get in the water I'm going to get some stuff to fix up that wound." Ling smiled before leaving the restroom and shutting the door behind him. He met Ran-Fan's eyes as she crossed her arms over her chest and looked to the floor.

"Whatever attacked him affected his soul as well."

Ling nodded while going to Riza's room. Ran-Fan followed waiting for his response. "The last time I felt something like that it was with the repulsive woman. She didn't look human."

Ran-Fan nodded watching him grab a few bandages from Riza's dresser. "They don't feel it do they? We only feel this because we can sense the souls of people."

Ling nodded while standing and sighing. "I hope whatever happens Ed won't get hurt." Ran-Fan nodded blushing at the fact she wanted to help protect Edward as well.

"Do you think…? It has to do with his trip to Dublith? He was fine before he left." Ling nodded while walking back to the restroom.

"For now let's just keep an eye on things."

* * *

><p>Envy shuddered when he turned recognizing the scent of the one person he didn't want to meet. He gave a smirk playing off the fear in his stomach as nothing when he realized the golden eyed man had followed him.<p>

"Hoenheim, nice to see you again!" Envy exclaimed throwing his arms in the air smiling even though Hoenheim sent a hard glare.

"Where is he?" It was a simple question that made Envy's purple eyes narrow in hate.

"You should know the answer to that question Hoenheim." He growled tensing his body for the attack he was certain would come. Hoenheim glared at him for a few heavy tense seconds before answering.

"Below us? He made his home under Amestris." His voice showed distaste. Envy growled low in his throat before standing up straight and changing his body into a military officer. He reached for the gun that appeared at his side before pointing it at Hoenheim.

"I don't think so, He has strict orders to keep you away." Hoenheim sighed shrugging his shoulders before staring at the ground.

"Do you honestly believe that folklore myth about god?" Envy stared at him curiously wondering what on earth he was getting at.

"Of course it's true. You should know what he did shouldn't have been possible-."

"But it was possible only because he had a body like mine." Envy's eyebrow twitched at being interrupted. He didn't fear Hoenheim. Hoenheim was a gifted alchemist and if he researched Envy's body he could make him back into the sorry excuse of mush he used to be.

He wasn't scared. It was the fact Hoenheim looked exactly like his master that scared him.

His 'Father' wasn't exactly someone to piss off. Envy had his fair share of being melted to his original origins and then tortured aimlessly. Like hell he'd be scared of Hoenheim!

"The prophecy was a myth my people created. You should know it's not real for being a Homunculus. There's only so much you can believe." Envy gritted his teeth about to shoot when he felt a tugging in his chest. He frowned lowering the gun and shifting to his original form.

"He wants you." Envy said simply as Hoenheim nodded. There was a spark of red before Hoenheim created a hole and stairs leading straight to Envy's master. Envy glared at the sky gritting his teeth in frustration.

He hated his job.

* * *

><p>Hoenheim stood in front of the man he had once called his best friend.<p>

"Hoenheim! They years have done you well!" He exclaimed his narrowed golden eyes lighting up as he stood up nearly skipping, overjoyed to see Hoenheim.

"You know why I'm here Dusk in the flask. What are you hoping to accomplish with Edward and Mrs. Hawkeye?" The man stopped smirking at Hoenheim's straight forwardness before he tossed his eyes to Envy who appeared on edge. Lust and Gluttony appeared soon after all disturbed with Hoenheim's presence.

"That's a foolish question to ask. You have heard the stories just as much as I have." He turned returning to his chair as Hoenheim stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"I remember them as childhood fairytales. You are a man of science, I hardly expected you to believe those stories." The man in white robes stared at Hoenheim with amused eyes before leaning his cheek in the palm of his hand.

"Since when have Alchemist been a man of science. We pass this Alchemy off as a gift from the truth. We bear marks saying we can do this. Alchemy seems like a sort of magic that's only gifted to some. That's why I believe the Prophecy." Hoenheim spread his legs slightly trying to find a sort of sign that his old friend was lying.

"If it's the Prophecy you believe why did you bring Ed into this?" The man rolled his eyes as he scratched his beard.

"Isn't it obvious? Edward is the final key in opening the gate. He will become my Prophecy."

* * *

><p>"Ugh, I hate doing this." Envy complained as he walked his arms behind his head.<p>

"Stop complaining you oaf. This is your fault to begin with." Lust hissed as she dusted dust off her shoulders. They should have been expecting a full on fight between Hoenheim and Father. They had decided to interfere only to get smashed threw a few walls.

"He was going to follow us any ways." Envy growled when he heard the faintest sound of a chemical reaction. He jumped out of the way missing the spike by a hair. He looked in time to dodge another. He flinched when Lust cried out in pain obviously getting the bad luck of getting hit. Hoenheim was glaring running towards. Envy smirked getting up and dodging another spike.

"If you 7 are going to help open the gate you can't live." Envy jumped leaning on the broken ceiling wall as he ducked from a few of Hoenheim's attacks.

"You do know your precious father doesn't give a damn about you don't you?" Hoenheim clapped his hands as Envy shifted a gun into existence.

"Once we get the gate opened it will be ours!" He cried in glee enjoying the adrenaline as he shot at Hoenheim. Hoenheim stumbled when 4 bullets made contact with him. Envy sighed shaking his head when he remembered Hoenheim was made out of the same stuff as his father.

"Cut his head off Lust." Envy hissed when he saw the black long nail knifes of lust shoot out and capture Hoenheim's neck.

But both Homunculus were stopped in their track when a spike tore straight through their bodies. Envy coughed feeling completely defeated as he glared at Hoenheim his eyes slightly blurred.

"Son of a bitch, I was on a streak of not dying. Shit… I owe Greed money." The last part was added for his own consent as he pulled his body off the spike and gripped his side waiting for his body to compete regenerating.

"You know, bastard. You regenerate. You sure your not a homunculus as well? You were making it pretty clear Ed was a monstrosity. That Pip squeak will always be better then you though." Hoenheim didn't respond instead Lust and Envy were thrown back from a sudden explosion when the sins finally recovered themselves they realized Hoenheim had took his leave. Envy leaned on the wall and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Son of a bitch won't ruin our plans. We worked to fucking hard for this." At that he slammed his fist into the wall and took a deep breath while pushing his clack hair back.

He still had some work to finish.

* * *

><p>Hoenheim leaned against the wall of the alley way taking a deep breath. He was too careless with Envy. He could feel his body healing but he was still weak. Not only that, he was also broke. He couldn't pay for a hotel room either. He remembered his talk with Father and frowned. Riza was supposed to be the carrier of Edward. From what he could remember she was supposed to get killed off at least 2 years ago. But she had survived and they had dubbed her as a sort of miracle.<p>

He wasn't going to let them do anything with Edward or Riza. It didn't feel right in his heart to treat a human being like that. He met Edward and got to know the blonde realizing maybe he wasn't this crazy cold monster. Edward was anything but a monster. He had an ideal mind and Hoenheim knew he was going to change the world.

Riza's heart had to be one of the main reasons Ed was the way he was. Ed grew up relying on his mother and loving her to bits. Wanting to protect her no matter what. A few father figures made themselves known though.

Ed was a playful brother to Havoc and Breda who enjoyed Ed's company even though Ed was quite a handful. Roy Mustang was a strict and talented Alchemist who showed Hoenheim he had no fear in trying to do what he was doing.

Roy Mustang would make a good Fuhrer.

Hoenheim smiled shaking his head while he laughed. Roy Mustang would raise Edward to be strong. Roy would show Ed the difference between right or wrong. If father was waiting for Ed to mature in order to become the Prophecy Edward would be fine in the care of Roy Mustang and his allies.

As Hoenheim pushed himself off the wall he realized someone was walking to him.

"Well, I didn't expect to see you in Central." A familiar voice remarked as Hoenheim grinned stupidly.

Speak of the devil.

Roy Mustang stood with a surprised expression his hands shoved in his pockets his black overcoat protecting him from the cold of the night. He was still wearing his crisp blue uniform. Hoenheim chuckled taking a step only to stumble. Roy reached out catching the man before helping him straighten up.

"I'd like to hear that story behind those wounds." Roy said truthfully as he tossed Hoenheim's arm around his shoulders.

"Perfect, since I was about to tell you the story." Roy raised an eyebrow in question wondering when he and Hoenheim started to agree. Roy wanted to use Hoenheim to rise in ranks. Hoenheim understood that but he was about to tell Mustang something very important.

"Let us call it a truce. You need my help to change the country. And I need your help in protecting it."

That was something Roy Mustang could agree too.


	14. Apple Tree

**A/N: So i want to get this up before my computer starts acting up again seriously... My computer lives to piss me off... anyways sorry it took awhile but as you can till the computer is trying to force me to buy a new anti virus software that expired by blocking me from the interent. It's working fine now which is... amazing? anyways if you have an idea what it could mean can you tell me? :) anyways enjoy and thank you guys for your reviews! :D**

* * *

><p>Riza rubbed her forehead and sighed. Her brother was very good at twisting around her words. She had somehow found herself inviting the new family of 4 to Central. Al agreed saying he'd be there in 3 days time. Riza looked at Ed who was playing with Black Hayate and talking in a childish manner ignoring Ling who was obviously bored.<p>

Ran-Fan was currently trying to complete a bracelet she had created from string. It was coming out rather nicely and it led Riza to believe she actually had an artistic talent.

"Is the military man going to come over?" Ling asked out of the blue from the couch as Riza came in to sit on the couch as well.

"No, Roy has to cover up our arrival with the military and won't come to keep suspicions low. Why do you ask?" Ling shrugged sighing and looking depressed.

"Is there a reason you want to talk to him?" Riza asked now suspicious. She ignored Ed's cry of displeasure when Black Hayate started to nibble on his toy cat.

"No, He's a military man. I don't fare well with the military." Riza rolled her eyes watching Ed smack Black Hayate telling him no. Black Hayate decided to steal the cat which led to a game of tag where Ed repeatedly smashed into walls.

"My brother will be visiting this week." Ran-Fan looked up frowning as she reached for some scissors. Ling looked at her for a moment before sighing again.

"When Fu wakes up we will leave. The doctor said he should wake up soon." Riza knew it was hard for the both of them to lose the only parent they had. Ling came from a different family but was raised as Fu's grandson. Though she assumed something was happening between Ling and Ran-Fan. Fu was still unconscious and from the looks of it had slipped into Acoma.

"I don't have a problem with you staying here Ling. Just because my brother is coming doesn't mean I'm kicking you out. I'm giving you a fair warning."

Ling smirked shaking his head before gathering the guts to ask Riza an important question. "Riza, I saw the mark on Ed's arm. What happened to him?"

The blonde haired mother looked at Ling seriously before folding her hands on her lap. "He came to us like that. He said a teenager came through the window and attacked him. The mark stayed." Ling nodded at her response meeting Ran-Fan's eyes.

Ran-Fan had stopped making the bracelet to spare him a glance before nodding. They wouldn't bother Riza with their new assumption. Riza stayed with them in silence for a few moments before getting up and going to where Ed was fighting with Black Hayate.

* * *

><p>Roy carefully sat Hoenheim down at his kitchen table before looking for the ingredients to make strong coffee.<p>

"This is a nice home you have." Hoenheim said lightly while removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes in a sleepy matter.

"The job of Colonel does give you good money. I've been thinking about creating another room though." He grabbed a pot filling it with water before putting it on the stove and waiting for it boil.

"Wouldn't you need a permit for that?" Hoenheim asked in hopes of keeping up a light conversation. Roy sighed smirking as he shrugged out of his military jacket and tossing it over the back of the chair before he sat down in front of Hoenheim.

"I am going to be very blunt, Hoenheim. I'm the type that doesn't like to beat around the bush. From the looks of your jacket you've been fighting. You've also been shot but I assume that has to deal with the fact of what that friend of yours did to your body correct?" Hoenheim chuckled as he grabbed his glasses and put them back on. Roy continued to analyze him with a serious expression.

"Very straight forward Colonel. Yes, I have been fighting. Since leaving Izumi's house I came to Central in hopes of settling the score with my friend. He has started to use a new name apparently." Hoenheim rested his chin in the palm of his hand and then waved his hand softly.

"Before we continue this conversation I want to ask you if you believe in fairy tales."

Roy quirked an eyebrow in amusement. "What kind of question is that? I'm not a child, Hoenheim."

The golden eyes man chuckled before wincing at the pain in his chest as he felt the slow process of his body healing. "Just answer the question, Colonel."

Roy narrowed his eyes before taking a deep breath and sighing. "When I was a child me and Izumi grew up on fairytales. We believed in Alchemy because we had the symbols on our body. The whole idea of Alchemy seems to be a fairytale. But if you think I believe in fairytales about true love and princesses you are mistaken." Roy tapped his fingers on the wooden table before continuing, "But I do believe some fairytales have truth hidden within them."

Hoenheim nodded his head at the answer.

"When I was a child I didn't have much to hold onto. My parents died shortly after my birth. I grew up as a slave for a very wealthy king who was researching Alchemy and wondering why he didn't have the power like many of the village children. My one friend was the flask and he wasn't exactly human. I grew up with the flask and he told me everything I know about the origins of Alchemy.

"But there was one legend the king was interested in. And it was one I was very familiar in. It was the tale of a boy who would be born from a human mother and an alchemy made man. The boy would hold immense power and could open the door to god, to truth. If one could hold the power of god, then it's only natural for that person to become god, correct?"

Roy nodded interested in the tale. He had a suspicion of what Hoenheim was trying to point out but he didn't want to make any assumptions until Hoenheim was finished.

"The king told everyone to search for this boy because he believed in the childish fairytale. I always had my suspicions that the flask was planning something. He told the thing he would create the child of legend with a special ritual. It was a gruesome ritual and took many lives. I assume you heard of the disappearance of Xerxes?"

Roy nodded urging him to continue.

"I and the flask were the only survivors of that day. But the flask still had things to do. Colonel, I will tell you everything I know about this child fairytale because of what the flask believe to be 'The Prophecy.' We both have goals to achieve in this world."

Roy nodded before holding out his hand to Hoenheim

. "Don't leave out anything, Hoenheim. If you can agree to that we have a deal."

Hoenheim smiled softly before reaching over and shaking Roy's hand.

* * *

><p>"I spy something with my little eye that's… blue!" Ed exclaimed while leaning his head on Ling's. Ling sighed while holding the boy on his shoulders.<p>

"The sky doesn't count Edo-kun! You've said the sky 5 times already." Ed pouted while playing with a piece of Ling's hair.

"I'm bored! This game sucks! Why did you bring me here anyways?" Ed complained while Ling maneuvered around the crowd expertly.

"Because your mom told me. She said your school was going to have a festival for the annual tree day." God, it even sounded bad in Ling's ears. He couldn't understand why Riza kicked him and Ed out of the house saying Ed needed to be at the festival.

Annual tree day sounded like a code name for "Let's rip off all the parents into buying ice cream for 5 dollars?"

Ling frowned at the thought of Ed begging for ice cream. One of the reasons Ed was on his shoulders was because he didn't want that to happen.

"Annual tree day? Why do we have a tree day?" Ed asked curiously as Ling juggled him on his shoulders and avoided a sign. He nearly smacked Ed right in the forehead a few times already.

"I don't know. Why don't you ask your mom?" Ling wondered why he didn't drag Ran-Fan with him or something.

After they watched a few boring stalls talk about trees they headed towards the site where the students had planted their trees. Parents were chatting happily to each other and kids were running around screaming. It was giving Ling a headache.

"Do I have to plant a tree?" Ed whined while picked Ed up off his shoulders. He carried the boy in his arms and looked around for the stalls where they sold seeds. Arriving they noticed it was completely empty.

"Whoo~!" Ed exclaimed jumping up and down at the fact they could leave early since there was no seeds left to plant trees. Ling smiled smugly. He was getting lucky. But as Ed started to walk off a girl was pushed into him causing them both to fall to the ground.

The girl had light brown hair that could pass as a dusty blonde. It was pulled into two high spiky pony tails. She had dirt on her face and her wide green yellow eyes were glaring at the older group of boys who had pushed her into Edward.

"Give it back! My daddy gave me those!" She got up her tiny hands closed into fists as Ed groaned and got up wondering what the hell was going on.

"Aw! The little baby is going to cry!" The older boy mocked causing the girls lip to tremble as tears filled her eyes.

"Hey!" Ling exclaimed while walking to the scene and giving a hard look to the group of boys who were bullying the little girl.

Ed came to stand next to the girl rubbing his head with a glare on his face.

"What's the big idea? That wasn't nice!" Ed said glowering at the girl who looked at him and nearly burst into tears. The group of boys started laughing before beginning to taunt her again. Ling frowned. Since when were kids this obnoxious? The little girl broke into tears as Ed forgot his anger and noticed the boys had pushed her.

"Hey! Who do you think you are making her cry?" Ed exclaimed to the older group of boys. The main boy had ruffled red hair and freckles his eyes a dark brown. He had to be at least 6 years old.

"Pick on someone your own size!" Ed said glaring at them with molten golden eyes. Ling remembered that stare from when they found Black Hayate. (Ling was going to interrupt the fight but decided to see what Ed would do. He also wondered why he didn't bring Black Hayate with him.)

"Look! He's trying to stand up for his girlfriend! How cute!" Ed blinked confusion flashing on his face as he wondered what a girlfriend was and was about to ask until it came to his mind.

He blushed at that.

"She's not my girlfriend!" He said in embarrassment. As they continued to mock Ed the blonde decided he had enough. Ling stood appalled when Ed suddenly kneeled and knocked the freckled boy's feet out from underneath him. He quickly got to his feet moving back as he pushed the girl back as well. The freckled boys groupies stood astonished as their leader sputtered trying to figure out what had happened.

Finally deciding this was enough Ling stood up and stood in between them.

"That's enough. You three, get the hell out of here before I call your parents." Ling said firmly as the three boys blushed and ran off while kicked dirt at Ling. Ling sighed once they disappeared and looked at Ed who was now staring at the girl who was rubbing her face. She had on a white and pink dress with flower print. She had on a tiny jacket and looked to be Ed's age.

"Are you okay?" Ling asked while kneeling beside the two kids. The girl nodded while smiling at Edward.

"Thank you. But he…" She broke off while she sniffled and rubbed at her eyes again. "He stole the seeds my daddy gave me to plant a tree. They were specially for me and now they're gone."

Ling was getting a major headache.

"Where are you parents?" Ling asked while Ed rubbed his elbow. From the looks of it he had ripped the sleeve and was now trying to fix it. The girl shrugged while looking around.

"My mommy and daddy were called in by the teacher to help set up the stalls and she told me to go play in the playground. But I left when I found out I hadn't planted to seeds. Then the bullies chased me into the festival." Ling nodded and saw Ed staring at her. She looked at the ground tearfully.

"Now I won't ever plant the tree for daddy." It was tearing at Ling's heart. God, this was going to be a very long day. He put on a smile and peeked at Edward who looked sad as well.

"How about we go buy some new seeds and we plant a tree somewhere special?" He offered as the girl looked up hopeful.

"You'd really do that for me?" Ed suddenly started to nod his head like crazy.

"Of course! Come on! My names Edward! I know exactly where to find seeds!" He grabbed the little girls hand and started to run off with her down the dirt road. Ling shook his head with a smile and followed them.

* * *

><p>"Where do you want to plant it, Elysia?" Edward asked with a smile as Elysia held a tiny pot in her hands. Ling walked behind them as they traveled away from the festival and towards a different area. Elysia smiled as she stared at the soil and the tiny seeds they had put inside the pot.<p>

It had taken them three apples to get the seeds. Ed had insisted on buying apples and planting the seeds. He said his mom planted an apple tree when she was little. With that the two kids became best friends and they were on the hunt to find a perfect spot to plant the tree.

Somewhere where they could reach easily and find if they were ever lost. There wasn't a lot of places in Central for that to happen though. So after awhile Ling decided they were going to head out to the park. But then Elysia said the park was filled with mean bullies and they left looking for another area.

After hunting for hours they sat on the sidewalk of the road with Elysia in the middle holding the pot in her tiny hands.

"There's no use. We will never be able to plant a tree." Elysia said with a frown. Ed frowned as well looking at Ling for some kind of help. Ling rubbed the back of his neck and looked around. There was only one other area they could plant the tree but he couldn't take the girl there since she had sneaked out from her parents.

But after seeing the begging look Ed was sending him Ling got up and shook his head.

"I know the perfect place! Come on! We can get there in 15 minutes if we run!"

* * *

><p>When they arrived at the top of the cliff out of breath he knew this was going to be the perfect place. It was just outside of central and viewed the entire city from where they were. Elysia smiled standing on the cliff and giggling as Ed joined her. They both kneeled on the ground and Ling got on his knees pulling out the shovel from his back pocket and started to dig a deep tiny hole.<p>

"It will take a very long time for the tree to grow. So you guys have to be super patient, okay?" They both nodded excitedly as Ling gestured for Elysia to put the pot into the hole. The little girl put the pot in and started to put the ground on top of the hole.

Edward joined her talking to her about something childishly as they continued to bury the pot. Then Ed pulled out the water bottle he had been carrying around and started to water the plant. When they finished Elysia stood up and jumped up and down.

"Thank you guys for helping me! My daddy will be so happy!" She exclaimed as Edward stood up smiling at her.

Ling couldn't help but smile when Elysia ran and tackled Edward in a hug.

* * *

><p>Edward yawned loudly as he rested his head on Ling's shoulder.<p>

"When we get home I want ice cream… and a cookie as big as Black Hayate." His words became more slurred as he started to does off.

"How about a big glass of Milk?" Ling teased as he walked down the street that lead the Riza's home. It was late already and they had finished dropping off the little girl named Elysia.

"No... Way… Squinty bastard." With that Edward was completely gone.

Ling shook his head as he thought about how worried Elysia's parents were and the fact that her father was a military man. Ling didn't care how nice they were the entire military were assholes. Her mother was a very nice woman who thanked Ling for looking after her and taking care of her.

Edward and Elysia parted ways after Edward promised to play with her again real soon. Getting to the house Ling opened the door already expecting Riza to yell at him for being late but then realized there was a lot of voices in the house.

"Hello?" Ling asked while walking into the hallway and seeing a tall young man in the living room with a blonde haired lady who was holding a baby to her chest. The man had short brown hair and wide hazel eyes. He was rocking a little girl in his arms and looked at Ling startled. The blonde haired girl had wide blue eyes and had the same expression as the man.

"Ling? Your home late." A voice said startling Ling who saw Riza coming into the room with a tray of tea.

"Sorry, we ran into a little girl and had to plant a tree with her." She glowered at him before setting the tray on the coffee table.

"Well then, I'd like you to meet my little brother Alphonse and his wife Winry." Ling smiled finally realizing this was the last family of Riza. He juggled Edward into one arm and walked over to shake the man's hand.

"Ling Yao. Riza's letting me stay in her house until my grandfather gets better." Alphonse smiled shaking the hand firmly.

"Nice to meet you." He turned to Winry and picked up her hand before kissing it like a gentleman.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Winry." Winry blushed but before anyone could speak Riza smacked Ling over the head.

"Go put Edward to bed. I'll deal with you later." Ling smirked bowing at the family before nodding and going upstairs. Once gone Riza turned to her little brother and smiled. Al gave a smile back before looking at Winry who was currently looking around the house with a tired expression. It had been a long trip on the train that was for sure.

"So, Sister, How's Edward doing with the alchemy?" At the question Riza rolled her eyes and ran a hand through her hair.

"I'll tell you in the morning. For now get some rest."


	15. Mustang's dreams

_**A/N: hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! Just wanted to say I've been having a bad month with some problems at school and junk! Hopefully it doesn't show in my work! This chapter was just a filler and I'm sorry if im neglecting my other stories. I havent felt really motivated to do anything lately but got myself to finish this one. Sorry for grammer errors! :) enjoy and please review~! Thanks for the reviews btw! You guys are the best and you deserve cookies for your reviews xD**_

* * *

><p>Roy yawned into his hand again as he picked up a pen and started to review the documents Havoc had sent him.<p>

"Didn't get enough sleep again?" Havoc asked as the blonde chewed on his cigarette not looking up from his work.

"I had a visitor last night." Roy muttered before signing off a few documents.

"What? You got busy?" Havoc asked finally looking up in surprise. Roy gave him a lazy gaze and rolled his eyes.

"No, you idiot. We went over some of my work. Oh, which reminds me, give this to Hughes and tell him it's a special request." Roy reached over the side of his desk to the special folder he had written down from Hoenheim last night. Havoc got up standing in front of his superior's desk as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. Roy looked over the notes once more before grabbing a pen and jotting down a request on the top for Maes. Once finished he handed it to Havoc who was waiting patiently.

"How do you want me to give it?" Havoc asked expertly looking at Kain and Breda who were currently arguing over a stack of paper work for gate only knows what reason.

"Be discreet." Roy muttered starting to shuffle through his papers again. Havoc nodded saluting with a lazy smirk before he went out to deliver the folder.

Once gone Roy rubbed his face trying to edge the sleep out of his eyes. Hoenheim kept him up while describing in detail about the prophecy. It irked him whenever he thought about the prophecy. While staring at his papers he thought about what Hoenheim had said last night.

_**"The Prophecy has been passed down over the years becoming more of a fairytale then an actual prophecy. But the reason I want to discuss this is because the one named father has made it clear what his intentions were." Hoenheim lightly made a circle in the glass cup he was holding as Roy took another sip of his own beverage. **_

_**"The Prophecy tells of a boy who will become stronger than any man. He will be part human and part demon. This boy will be the end to the human race and will be the one who will be able to open the gate to truth and hold the power of god." **_

_**Roy narrowed his eyes putting his glass down while Hoenheim looked up and met Roy's gaze. "I'm assuming Edward is the boy of Prophecy?" **_

_**The tension intensified after Roy spoke asking the question Hoenheim knew the answer to. Hoenheim gripped the handle of the cup speaking carefully. **_

_**"I don't know. Father believes he is but the boy of Prophecy does not show any of the things Edward shows. Edward is a brilliant young boy and has a kind young heart. With proper guidance Edward could lead our era out of war. Which is what I noticed when I met him. He is curious of the outside world but he isn't scared to try his best to help the people he cares about." **_

_**Roy smirked at the words used to describe Edward. Ed was mature for his age, at least somewhat, and Roy could see Edward was shaping into the perfect Alchemist because of Riza's kind heart. **_

_**"I can tell Father did not expect Edward to be so human." **_

_**"Edward is barely a 4 year old. How else do you expect him to act?" Roy remarked as Hoenheim chuckled lightly. **_

_**It fell silent as Hoenheim took another sip and continued with his story. "I read in a very old book that the boy of Prophecy could also hand his power over to another. Of course the boy of Prophecy would have to be forced to. There is only one ritual in order to gain the power of god. That is to spill the blood of the boy of prophecy and activate the seal the boy has on his body." **_

_**Roy blinked in surprise. It sounded like an ancient technique people did in order to get the sun to raise. **_

_**"**__**All I know is Father is planning to use Edward. If he gains the power of god everyone will be killed. As you know, father doesn't work alone and has been watching Edward since the day he was born." This was news to Roy. Hoenheim nodded understanding Roy's shock. **_

_**"I saw the one named Envy and Lust in Dublith. I know where they are hiding but to go in now would be suicide. There should be 7 sins and I only saw 3." **_

_**"Hoenheim, you know of my plans to become Fuhrer and end the war with Alchemist's and Ishbal. As long as this father seeks the power of god it would be stupid to let him get close enough to achieve that goal. But I also understand when to run into a battle. For now we would have to wait and attack when the opportunity presents itself." Hoenheim nodded in understanding while raising his hand for Roy to take.**_

_**"I know for a fact that Father is waiting for Edward to age before he attempts the ritual. It gives us time to get you to Fuhrer and finding a way to protect Edward correctly and knocking out the 7 sins. Can I count on you to do all you can to stop father?" **_

_**Mustang gave a smirk while taking Hoenheim's hand in his own. "We share a common goal, Hoenheim. Father is out to destroy the country I'm trying hard to protect. Can I count on you to be there when the opportunity presents itself?" **_

_**Hoenheim shook Roy's hand firmly smiling as he responded. "I wouldn't miss a chance to get my revenge on that evil flask."**_

Roy came out of his thoughts when the door opened and Hakuro suddenly appeared. Roy jumped shooting a glance at his subordinates who looked just as surprised as he was. He would have to get Havoc who didn't remind him of any meetings. He clicked his heels together and saluted to his superior officer who didn't look all that pleased. Beside Hakuro was a blonde secretary who was blushing and holding a clipboard to her chest. Her large green eyes looked shameful which made Roy slightly curious.

"At ease Colonel, I have important matters to discuss to you." That was cue for Roy's subordinates to leave the room. The two others filed out looking at Roy curiously as the black haired Colonel only sent them a reassuring gaze. Once the door was shut Roy turned his eyes to the secretary.

"What about the young lady?" Roy asked carefully as Hakuro took a seat at the desk and gestured for Roy to join him.

"She is here to record our meeting. There is a certain thing I want to talk to you relax." Roy kept his face hard taking a seat in front of Hakuro.

"It has come to the Fuhrer's attention that fewer Alchemists have been coming into the military. Since you are an Alchemist he wants to ask for your opinion on the matter of having civilians searched." Roy's stomach dropped to his ankles as he swallowed and answered as carefully as he could. One wrong word could set off a chain reaction and get him killed.

"I'm honored to have such a privilege. But I don't think my opinion should matter so much." Hakuro gave a small smile laughing softly.

"Since you are an Alchemist and a very good Alchemist at that the Fuhrer thought it fair to ask you. Don't worry anything you say is classified between me, you and the Fuhrer. We are asking for your opinion." Roy swallowed forcing a small smile.

"If that's so, I don't think they should be searched. It would cause more problems with the public and the military." Roy noticed Hakuros blue eyes darken slightly which told Roy he said something he didn't like. Roy felt anger bubble in his chest and tried to keep himself from snapping at Hakuro.

"Very nice, Colonel, other than that I'd like to ask how the rebellion in Dublith was." The topic was changed and Roy unclenched his fists letting himself relax slightly.

* * *

><p>It wasn't an easy task being an Alchemist in the military. Roy had witnessed firsthand how people reacted to the news of another Alchemist joining the military instead of dying. Roy's father was an Alchemist from out in Xing and had sent his wife to Amestris in hopes to escape the racism in Xing as well. Of course now that Roy thought about it Xing was more considerate of Alchemists.<p>

Roy remembered joining the ranks of the military and having to fight his way to the Colonel he was today. It wasn't easy when everyone called him a 'dirty Alchemist'. People believed Alchemist's to be beasts and the race that shouldn't exist. If anything the only who truly understood Alchemist was the people of Ishbal.

Ishbal didn't believe in the power of Alchemists. They were religious people who were treated differently because of their red eyes and tan skin. Roy remembered the war where he was forced to kill them because they were different. It wasn't that long ago when Amestris was at war with the Alchemists who were bold enough to try and live a life with Humans. Roy didn't understand why people didn't like Alchemists.

They were all created the same. They had blood and organs and could bleed if anyone killed them. They lived like humans and died like humans.

Alchemists were always seen as an advanced being who could perform miracles because of the one named truth. Roy hated living his life in fear someone would find out he was an Alchemist. At one point he hated Humans. He hated them for thinking he was scum and not worthy enough to talk to. It all changed when he met Maes Hughes.

Hughes was the first person to help Roy on his feet when he was pushed around by the others in the military academy. Hughes had seen the mark on Roy's hand by accident and hadn't told a soul. Maes was the first to say he would help Roy accomplish his dream in becoming Fuhrer. Little by little Roy had met new people who had kind hearts like Maes. T

hey didn't care who was a Human, an Alchemist or an Ishbalan. They didn't care about race gender or skin color. That was when Roy decided he would change the way the world worked. He wanted to see the kids playing with every race and not care. He didn't want the war to continue or the people to cower away in fear.

He wanted to bring peace and a sense of security to Amestris. He was an idealist but someone had to be in order to start change.

Then he met Riza Hawkeye and Edward Elric.

Ever since he met the pair it was like his life was changed. Edward changed his view of the world. He saw the problems a child wouldn't understand and saw that Edward was in fact the key to helping change the whole world. Riza had been the one to make this all happen.

She served her time in the military and had given up the life of becoming a very famous military war hero for being a mother. She didn't hate the baby she never wanted. She lived for him. Her strength was what made Roy keep striving to try harder. It made Roy test his limits when he practiced his Alchemy.

Riza was an independent young lady and had shown Roy and his men that she only did things her way. Her determination is what inspired Roy to talk to Maes about the things he needed to do in order to become Fuhrer.

Roy would make it. He knew it in his heart he would.

And in the end he would thank Riza Hawkeye for her inspiration even if she didn't realize it.

* * *

><p>"A military man." Alphonse stated while sitting on Riza's steps.<p>

Edward was playing with Black Hayate and Ling up in his room. Winry had taken Ran-Fan with her to take care of Tristan while Sarah played with Edward.

"Is there a problem with that?" Riza asked annoyed while she took a seat beside him. Alphonse shook his head smiling when Riza blushed. The blonde felt like Al was implying something else but she couldn't be certain with Al. Despite Al having the heart of a saint he could be mischievous at times.

"Of course not. If he says he's going to protect you and Edward there's no problem." He said brushing it off as Riza glared at him daring him to try and make a joke about her decisions.

"What kind of a person is he?" Al asked suddenly making Riza blink in surprise at the sudden question. She looked at her legs before wrapping her arms around them.

"He is a man of his word, I guess. He always does what he says he's going to do and I know… He would never do anything to let the people he cares about down." She tucked her chin on top of her knees before talking. "Roy never tells what he is really thinking but he has been there for me an Ed when we needed it the most. He wouldn't hesitate to put his life on the line for us and it scares me." She swallowed while thinking about Roy. "I always believed the rest of my life would be protecting Edward from the military. But Roy managed to change that. Roy told me about his dreams and his goals and I realized just because I protect Edward doesn't mean I'm actually protecting him. Roy will be a great man."

Alphonse chuckled lightly making her blush.

"I just asked what kind of person he was not his dreams and junk." He laughed harder when Riza started to stutter in embarrassment.

"I'm just kidding." Al said while pulling her under his arm. "Roy sounds like a good guy and I understand why you took a chance with him. I also know something else is going to happen and if I'm not there to help you I want him to be there. At least that way I'll know you're safe."

She rolled her eyes relaxing in his grip before smiling softly.

* * *

><p>Riza turned quickly saving the plate of food she had been carried while she served her guest in the living room. Edward and the kids were screaming over something while she entered the kitchen enjoying the time she had with Roy before her brother came back in. After being introduced Roy slipped into the kitchen waiting for Riza.<p>

"Quite a family you have there." Roy teased while Riza sat down at the table brushing hair away from her face.

"Times like these are when I miss my mom. She would make everyone shut up with one word. It was truly amazing." She said in a wistful voice while leaning her chin in the palm of her hand. Roy smirked at her while leaning back in his seat.

"My mother was as stern as Izumi. She didn't hesitate to pick up a pan and hit you if you told her something she didn't want to hear." Roy commented smirking at the memories of his mother's anger when he and Izumi would come home with bruises and cuts everywhere.

"My father was usually the one who set me and Alphonse straight. He was a famous guns man and threatened us if we did something wrong. I don't think a pan is all that scary." Riza stated silently smirking at Roy's questioning gaze.

"It doesn't surprise me that your father was good at guns. Your aim is rather accurate." She rolled her eyes feeling proud at his words before answering to the praise.

"It runs in the family. Alphonse has really good aim as well; I won't be surprise if Edward can handle the gun as well." It fell silent as Roy looked at her face.

She was gorgeous.

Her blonde hair was straight and framed her face. Her large red brown eyes were probably the best factor of her face. They were kind and soft and let you know exactly what she was thinking at times. Roy enjoyed taking her hand in his and tracing over each of the fingers and memorizing the different ways they felt.

"How is your mother?" Riza asked curiously turning to face him again. He blinked surprised at her question.

"She died when I was younger. She got sick from an infection and we didn't have enough money to save her."

"Where was she from? I heard Ling say you looked Xingenese." The blonde asked curiously.

"My parents were Xingenese. They moved here when I was born and raised me to be Amestrian. My father was killed when I was a child because he was an Alchemist." His childhood was particularly bloody but Riza didn't seem to mind. She traced patterns into the table while deciding to tell Roy about her childhood.

"My parents weren't descended from any kind of cult. But my father would always talk about how ridiculous our military was. Why do you think we lived in Risembool? Father wanted to stay away from military rule which is why we lived there our entire childhood. Nothing ever happened."

Riza was a child protected from harm which was one of the reasons why her soul was still innocent and pure. She hadn't seen the horrors Roy had seen which made him glad.

"I joined the military when I was 20. I was the best sniper there ever was. But I resigned after I got pregnant with Edward."

This wasn't news to Roy. He already knew of everything because of Hughes who found it important to look up her past. **(His pride would have been wounded if a civilian managed to make him cower behind a trashcan.)** He reached over taking her hand and gently brushing his fingers across the surface.

It just as soft as he remembered.

"Elizabeth Elric? Hughes looked you up when we first met you. You were a lieutenant sniper. Quite skilled since you worked under Hakuro." Her head snapped up glaring at Roy as she slipped her hand out of his grasp.

"You looked me up?" She growled. He smirked at her placing his chin in the palm of his hand and looking at the door wondering if he could make it out the front door in time to escape her wrath.

"It was a precaution. Maes was the one who couldn't let you go away after hurting his pride." She calmed down slightly. She swallowed blushing as she slipped her hand back in his. She didn't want him to think anything from it but she couldn't calm down the drumming in her chest.

"Riza…" She met Roy's gaze as he tightened his hold on her hand. "There's something I wanted to tell you… Yesterday I-!"

The door slammed open breaking off Roy as Edward jumped into the room holding a pink and green water gun.

"Die!" Roy had torn his hand away from Riza his mouth opened in shock which was a bad idea when Edward suddenly soaked him. Ed giggled as Riza covered her mouth with her hand keeping in a laugh. Roy wiped a hand over his face glowering at Edward who was trying to contain his giggles but was failing horribly.

Before anyone could say anything a shriek caused them to freeze.

"ALPHONSE!" Ed looked behind him and burst into a fit of giggles as Roy and Riza got up to see what had happened in the living room while they were gone. On the couch Alphonse was laughing holding his sides a pink and green water gun in his hands. Winry was drenched from head to toe and was currently glaring at Alphonse with plain fury. Roy took his chance to get revenge on Edward by pulling the gun from his fingers making him gasp in surprise.

He turned his eyes flashing wide as Roy got ready to drench the child.

But a mischievous look crossed his face.

"Ling! Ran-Fan!"

Two figures jumped out from behind the couch holding there own guns. As Roy got attacked they failed to notice how close Riza was and managed to get the blonde wet as well. Silence resumed as Riza gaped in surprise.

Roy couldn't even find it in him to shoot Edward. But the silence was broken when Roy laughed. He laughed so hard he wrapped his arms around his side and ducked his head. Edward quickly resumed until Riza blushed a bright red.

"No one is leaving this house until I'm through with them." She growled pulling out a water gun from god only knows where. She aimed at the two laughing boys before she let out a water fight commence.

She forgot to ask Roy what had been on his mind earlier that day.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN: Btw! If you want updates if you don't have this story on Alert follow my twitter account. I talk about school life and junk and talk to people if you sent me a tweet :) want to get to know me? Tweet me lol ahh well yeah its ( metalangeljenn_)**_


End file.
